


Jackirtash para el alma ft. Victoria aka la Tríada Bi

by ShinyWings1



Series: Archivos de Idhún: Extras [2]
Category: Idhun Chronicles, Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: BIdhún, F/F, F/M, Jack es chill pero chaotic, Jackirtash, Jackirvic (?) no sé cómo se llama su ship, Kimestra, La Tríada que merecíamos, M/M, Multi, Shalsan de fondo porque es necesario, Victoria Jack y Christian se quieren mucho, Victoria duerme mucho por MOTIVOS, aquí todo el mundo es bi hasta que se especifique lo contrario, el Kirty also Tries His Best, el canon de Laura Gallego nos representa flojito, la familia de Limbhad es una FAMILIA como toca, más Shalsan del que pensaba pero siempre es bueno, rating M porque pasan COSAS horny, relaciones SANAS y CUQUIS
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/pseuds/ShinyWings1
Summary: Se empieza a shippear de jajás y luego pues no puedes salir de este pozo. Bienvenides a mi nuevo barco: el Jackirtash (o más bien la TRÍADA pero BIEN hecha).Mi (mamarracho) hilo de twitter ahora también en formato de AO3 para vuestro disfrute y regocijo.Se viene el pique entre mozos que se gustan, el poliamor mejor hecho que en el canon y la Liación(TM) en lugares más o menos apropiados para ello.Sin editar ni corregir porque aquí hemos venido a jugar.¡Disfrutad! :)Enlaces a los hilos en twitter:https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1231019985864097792https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1233477476661284864https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1246487328782245892https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1253046932450299904
Relationships: Christian | Kirtash/Victoria D'Ascolli | Lunnaris, Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Christian | Kirtash, Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Victoria D'Ascolli | Lunnaris, Jack Redfield | Yandrak/Victoria D'Ascolli | Lunnaris/Christian |Kirtash, Shail Fesbak/Alsan de Vanissar
Series: Archivos de Idhún: Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270391
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Hilo primero

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo se sitúa entre el final de Tríada y el inicio de Panteón. Hay plot pero muy flojito.

Jack inspira hondo, devolviendo la vista al horizonte. Christian vela el sueño de Victoria, pues es su turno, pero él no puede aprovechar para descansar. Algo se remueve en Jack cada vez que Christian y él hablan tranquilamente. Algo urgente e inevitable. Desde que se asentaron definitivamente en Kazlunn y comenzaron a velar a Victoria, han podido hablar largo y tendido sin discutir ni desear matarse, afortunadamente, y a Jack le resulta mucho más agradable conversar con Christian que con las visitas.

Tres meses. Tres meses han pasado ya desde la última vez que sintió el impulso ancestral de matar a Christian. Y ni siquiera fue por algo grave, sólo por la visión catastrofista del shek respecto a la desaparición de Alexander. Quiso matarlo por mencionar a su mentor así. Sin embargo Christian no habló con maldad. Habló con su tono habitual de cuando el tema no le interesa especialmente. Jack ha aprendido a distinguir hasta sus tonos de voz, por suerte o por desgracia. Jack ha aprendido muchas más cosas de Christian de las que le gustaría admitir. Y es que precisamente ese es el problema que lo mantiene en un estado constante de inquietud: que lo conoce, que se está aprendiendo su persona... que ha empezado a ser insoportablemente consciente de su presencia y hasta su forma de andar. Que no le molesta conocer su llegada. Que ha empezado a notar su presencia en la Torre con más intensidad. Que puede sentirlo bajo la piel aunque se encuentren en lugares diferentes y que no es una sensación desagradable ni irritante, más bien... reconfortante. Lo tranquiliza recordar que hay alguien que lo entiende.

Si Idhún supuestamente es su hogar, ¿por qué hace tanto que se siente solo allí? Le duele la respuesta a ello, y es que sin dragones vivos su alma de dragón se siente abandonada a su suerte, olvidada en un mundo que alabó a los suyos pero ahora apenas respeta su existencia. Porque es también humano, porque sólo existen dos personas como él tanto en la Tierra como en Idhún. Victoria y Christian. Aunque después de lo sucedido en Drackwen meses atrás, ni Christian ni él están seguros de que Victoria pueda seguir considerándose un híbrido al despertar. Alexander podría contar, por culpa de Elrion...

Jack sacude ligeramente la cabeza. Shail le aseguró que él se encargaría de pensar en Alexander, y de encontrarlo. Estará bien. Debe estarlo.

"Dragón."

La llamada mental de Christian lo devuelve a la realidad al instante.

Últimamente a Jack no le gusta que le mande mensajes telepáticos. Christian le prometió no entrar en su mente sin su permiso explícito y no es que Jack no lo crea, es que teme que Christian pueda captar su más que evidente confusión con él al asomarse a su cabeza por poco que sea. Aún así, Jack cierra los ojos y le responde del mismo modo.

"Shek."

No están siendo despectivos el uno con el otro, en absoluto. Jack diría que llamándose de ese modo casi podría significar que son amigos. Por mucho que esa definición no le acabe de encajar.

"¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?" es la pregunta de Christian que llega a su mente. Jack abre los ojos y alza una ceja.

"¿Me estás llamando sucio, Christian?" le recrimina mentalmente.

"No. Te estoy preguntando cuánto hace que no te bañas." responde Christian, y Jack rueda los ojos.

"Dos días, si tanto te interesa. ¿Y tú?" contesta Jack, añadiendo la pregunta al final algo picado.

Christian ignora su pregunta directamente.

"Aprovecha ahora, si no quieres tomar el té con el Archimago. Está en la puerta." explica Christian, y Jack suelta una maldición.

Los pies de Jack se posan en el suelo de la terraza de un pequeño salto, y el muchacho deja atrás la balaustrada a paso ligero, farfullando improperios contra Qaydar.  
Casi se le olvida de que está proyectando todo eso en la mente de Christian.

"Puedes usar mi baño. No se atreverá a importunarte ahí." ofrece Christian, y Jack cruza los dedos para que no pueda notarle en la mente el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda ante su ofrecimiento. Se apresura a responder.

"Bien. Ahora sal de mi cabeza un rato." zanja, azorado.

Christian se retira de su mente en seguida, respetando su límite, y Jack no sabe si quiere tirarse de cabeza de nuevo a la Sima o prefiere tirar a Qaydar para que deje de molestarlos.  
No para de acudir preguntando por "Lunnaris" y su habilidad de conceder la magia. Maldito plasta.

Jack se obliga a recibir al Archimago con buena cara, aunque su sonrisa no pueda ser más forzada. Intercambia algunas palabras con él, estrictamente por cortesía, y después le anuncia que Christian está ocupándose de velar a Vic.  
Un destello de burla brilla en sus ojos esmeralda.  
Puede ver cómo Qaydar frunce el ceño y farfulla algo sobre regresar en unos días. Jack asiente y lo despide sonriendo genuinamente.  
Jack descubrió que mencionar a Christian cerca de Victoria disuade rapidísimo a los posibles visitantes, y no se corta un pelo en usarlo a su favor.  
  
Sube las escaleras hasta el último piso de las habitaciones de la Torre tremendamente satisfecho consigo mismo, y aunque apenas hay un grupo de feéricas supervisadas por Zaisei en los pisos inferiores de Kazlunn, no quiere que nadie lo moleste durante un rato. Necesita un respiro.  
Tarda unos segundos en decidirse, pero finalmente se desvía de la ruta hacia su dormitorio y avanza en sentido contrario hacia los aposentos del ala opuesta. Los de Christian.  
El piso en el que se encuentran solía alojar al profesorado, pero ahora sólo se ocupan tres habitaciones: la de la Señora de la Torre, donde yace Victoria, y dos opuestas del piso, pertenecientes al profesorado: la suya, con vistas al valle, y la de Christian, cuyas ventanas muestran el imponente acantilado sobre el que se yergue Kazlunn.  
Jack puede oír el mar al entrar al cuarto.  
La habitación parece intacta, como si nadie hubiera entrado en ella más que para dejarla impoluta. Pero Jack sabe que precisamente esa limpieza es la señal de que Christian pasa por allí para descansar mínimamente y volver a rondar silenciosamente la Torre, protegiendo a Vic.

Jack se adentra en la habitación en dirección al baño, sonriendo ligeramente al pasar por delante del armario, pues está seguro que absolutamente todas las prendas que lo ocupan son de color negro. Quizás como tono primaveral, un negro menos fuerte. Para ocasiones especiales.  
Jack acciona la bomba de agua de la bañera hasta que la tina queda llena, y se despoja de la ropa descuidadamente para poder entrar en contacto con el agua fría lo antes posible.  
Exhala un largo suspiro al acomodarse en la bañera tras sumergirse brevemente para mojarse el pelo. Jack se adueña del primer aceite esencial que encuentra en el taburete que hay junto a la tina y lo añade al agua. Dioses, desde que salieron de Limbhad no ha tenido tiempo para sí mismo en absoluto, por lo que trata de relajarse todo lo posible, dejando su mente vagar libre.  
Todavía reverbera en su cabeza el último mensaje telepático de Christian, ofreciéndole su baño para tener un momento de paz. Como si fueran amigos... No, amigos no es la palabra. Son algo completamente diferente, a lo que Jack no sabría ponerle nombre.

Jack ha tenido que aprender por las malas lo que significa una relación poliamorosa, y sólo pensar en todas las idioteces que ha hecho y dicho en contra de ello durante los últimos años lo avergüenza hasta hacerlo encogerse en el sitio.  
'Era un niñato' piensa, frotándose el pelo. Se consuela en saber que ha crecido como persona, aunque un poco tarde, y que desde entonces le es mucho más sencillo formar parte de la relación.  
'La lástima es que Victoria no está despierta para verlo y estar más tranquila' se lamenta, zambullendo de nuevo la cabeza brevemente. Antes de sacar la cabeza de debajo del agua, le llega la voz de Christian, y del susto se yergue como un resorte en la bañera. Le ha entrado agua en la nariz.  
  
―Las feéricas van a hacer su ritual de sanación diario. Zaisei me releva― informa Christian, mientras Jack tose.  
  
―Casi me das un infarto, Christian ―farfulla Jack, recuperando el habla. El aludido esboza algo parecido a una sonrisita de satisfacción, y Jack resopla―. Dioses... ―se queja, buscando con la mirada la toalla que ha dejado justo al alcance de su mano.  
  
―Zaisei. Victoria ―insiste.  
  
―Sí, sí, te he oído ―aclara Jack, recuperándose todavía del sobresalto. Con la toalla en la mano, Jack devuelve su mirada al shek― ...Gracias. Por permitirles ayudar también ―comenta, genuinamente agradecido―. Sé que no te gusta dejar "sola" a Vic, pero está en buenas manos.  
  
Christian reprime un suspiro de resignación, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
―No me las des. El mago dijo que era bueno para ella. Sabe lo que se dice. No hay más que hablar ―es la respuesta de Christian, casi carente de toda emoción humana. Casi.  
  
'El mago', por supuesto, es Shail. Se marchó unos días atrás de nuevo a continuar su búsqueda, no sin antes hablar con Jack sobre las sanaciones feéricas y el bien que podrían hacerle a Victoria. Tiene fe en que podrán serle de ayuda. Y si Jack tiene fe en alguien es en Shail.  
Permanecen en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Jack se siente bastante ridículo allí sentado en la bañera y carraspea sonoramente.  
  
―...¿Te importa? ― la voz le sale ligeramente más aguda de lo normal. Un cosquilleo se instala en su pecho bajo la atenta mirada de Christian.  
  
Christian no tiene ni que responder, simplemente se aparta del marco de la puerta y se vuelve para darle cierta privacidad a Jack.  
Jack tiene que esforzarse para no proyectar hacia Christian los pensamientos confusos que vagan por su cabeza últimamente. Le cuesta la vida. Le cuesta la vida porque maldice el momento en que se dio cuenta de que la compañía de Christian podía ser agradable y reconfortante. De que los silencios entre ellos podían carecer de odio y resentimiento. De que admira al shek, incluso. De que ha sido muy estúpido.  
  
―...Qaydar venía a lo de siempre ―comenta Jack, poniéndose en pie para salir de la bañera―. Es un plasta con 'Lunnaris'. ¿Es que no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en obligar a Vic a consagrar magos? Qué agobio de señor ―se queja, envolviéndose en la toalla.  
  
―La próxima vez lo recibiré yo ―masculla Christian, y Jack reconoce su tono molesto y decidido. No puede decir que le sorprenda o que no lo apoye.  
  
―Adelante. Todo tuyo ―concuerda Jack, secándose los pies en la toalla del suelo―. A ver si nos deja en paz una temporada.  
  
Christian se aleja de la puerta para depositar a Haiass sobre la mesa de la habitación, y Jack recoge su ropa del suelo y sale a la habitación tras él.  
  
—Intenta descansar tú también un poco —comenta Jack, y Christian se vuelve a mirarlo. El comentario ha sonado más que amigable.  
  
Ha sonado suave.  
Del tipo de suave que sólo ha usado con Victoria.  
Jack agradecería que se lo tragaran las baldosas del suelo mientras Christian y él cruzan una mirada larga. Le arden las mejillas. Quiere desaparecer. Eso no puede estar ocurriéndole.  
Sí, ha tenido tiempo de convivir con Christian y aprender a tolerarlo. Sí, quizás en los últimos meses se han acercado más y ya no sólo se toleran, sino que buscan la compañía del otro incluso. Sí, Jack se ha dado cuenta de que Christian no es tan frío como un cubito de hielo. Sí, quizás se ha percatado del atractivo del shek. Quizás hasta comprende que a Victoria le atraiga. Quizás se ha preguntado si a él también le atrae. QUIZÁS lleva tiempo posponiendo esa conversación consigo mismo. Son muchos 'quizás'. Demasiados. No puede con ellos ahora.  
Y no puede porque Christian parece estar analizándolo con la mirada. Porque de repente Jack es demasiado consciente de su propio cuerpo, de que está ahí plantado sólo cubierto con una toalla y lo asaltan las inseguridades. Porque Christian se acerca un paso y Jack se estremece.  
  
—No se te ocurra decir nada —balbucea Jack, inmóvil.  
  
Christian da otro paso hacia él, despacio.  
  
—Jack— comienza Christian, pero el dragón lo corta.  
  
—Me voy a ir a mi habitación tranquilamente —anuncia Jack, abochornado. Dioses, le tiemblan las manos por la incertidumbre.  
  
"Jack." insiste Christian, telepáticamente.  
  
—¡No te asomes a mi cabeza ahora! —Jack sacude la cabeza, como si así pudiera sacar de su mente la presencia de Christian. El shek obedece— ¡Dioses, ¿no sabes lo que es la privacidad?! ¿También te metías en la cabeza de Vic sin permiso? —Jack deja caer la ropa que lleva en brazos y se ajusta mejor la toalla a la cintura, gruñendo por lo bajo antes de encararse a Christian— Si te pido que no te cueles en mi cerebro es por ALGO. Creía que te había quedado claro cuando te lo dije —añade Jack, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Christian enarca una ceja, estudiándolo en silencio. Un tiempo atrás, Jack le habría atizado un puñetazo para que dejara de mirarlo mal, sin embargo... Christian no lo está mirando mal; sus ojos azules casi parecen cálidos. Su fina cara no tiene por qué sufrir daño alguno.  
Jack se ha fijado demasiadas veces ya en la cara de Christian, muchas más de las necesarias. Se ha intentado justificar diciendo que es inevitable, que están conviviendo y que están en la misma relación con Vic, pero mentiría si dijera que se trata sólo de eso. Mentiría mucho. Mentiría, y si Alexander estuviera allí se cruzaría de brazos y lo miraría con ojo crítico, porque él le ha enseñado que las mentiras no son buenas compañeras. Porque Shail y él le enseñaron que todos sus sentimientos son válidos y que no debería avergonzarse de ellos. Claro que si Alexander estuviera allí y supiera todo lo que le ronda por la cabeza sobre Christian lo más probable es que le diera un ataque. Tiene sus motivos, no lo culparía.  
Pero Shail lo entendería. Shail le sonreiría y le revolvería el pelo al decirle que es válido. Shail le contaría de nuevo lo que le costó confesarle a Alexander sus sentimientos y le preguntaría qué clase de té le apetecería para tomar mientras hablan del tema.  
¿...Y Vic? ¿Qué diría Victoria si Jack le hablara de sus dudas, sobre cómo se tambalea el suelo bajo sus pies? ¿Cómo de idiota pensaría Victoria que es, si después de tantas veces intentando matar a Christian le confesara que no es sólo que ya no quiera matarlo, sino que si alguien intentara hacerle daño al shek se las tendría que ver con él primero?  
  
—Lo pensaría, pero no te lo diría —dice Christian, y Jack tiene que esforzarse por reaccionar al presente en lugar de devanarse los sesos pensando en condicional.  
  
—¿...Qué? —musita el dragón, confuso.  
  
—Victoria. Pensaría que eres idiota, pero es demasiado educada para decirlo.  
  
A Jack le pican las mejillas. De rabia, de vergüenza.  
  
—¿¡No te he dicho que no te metas en mi cabeza, shek!? —exclama, indignado. Está a punto de comenzar a lanzar improperios, pero Christian lo interrumpe.  
  
—Estás proyectando, dragón —replica, impasible—. Llevas meses haciéndolo.  
  
Jack agradecería encarecidamente desintegrarse en ese momento, al comprender lo que implica la respuesta de Christian. Que lleva como mínimo dos meses escuchando sus pensamientos. Que sabe lo que piensa de él.  
Ya podría hacerle el favor de leerle la mente y matarlo por piedad.  
  
—Ambos sabemos cómo podría salir eso —comenta Christian, mirando brevemente la cicatriz que ocupa parte del pecho de Jack, marcando el lugar donde Haiass casi le causa la muerte—.  
  
Jack ignora su comentario.  
  
—¿...Y no podías, no sé, hABERME AVISADO? —pregunta, tenso.  
  
La respuesta de Christian es simple, y va acompañada de un ligero encogimiento de hombros.  
  
—No has preguntado.  
  
Jack se lo queda mirando, apático, antes de alcanzar una de sus botas del suelo y lanzársela apuntando a su cabeza.  
  
—¿¡Cómo te voy a preguntar algo que no sé!? ¡Yo no puedo leerte la mente! ¡No sé si lo que pienso normalmente te está llegando! —replica, lanzándole la otra bota ya que la primera ha errado en su objetivo. Christian esquiva el calzado con la elegancia de una pantera— ¡Dioses, para ser un shek eres muy tonto!  
  
Christian alza las cejas, y Jack se tensa todavía más.  
  
—¡No alces las cejas como si nada, cabeza de alcornoque! —replica el dragón— ¡No me puedo creer que a estas alturas todavía creas que puedo controlar lo que pienso así como así! ¡Tú flipas! ¡Y te creía inteligente!  
  
—Y atractivo, también —murmura Christian. Jack parpadea un par de veces.  
  
—¿Qué has dicho? —inquiere. Lo ha oído, pero cree no haber entendido con claridad.  
  
Christian lo mira extremadamente tranquilo.  
  
—Que también me consideras atractivo, dragón. Has estado proyectando mucho.  
  
Jakob Redfield no sabe si quiere desaparecer, desintegrarse, explotar, o saltar por la ventana, transformarse, y salir de allí. No se decide.  
Para colmo, Christian lo mira con un brillo claramente burlón en sus ojos azules, y lo acompaña de una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Jack alza un dedo índice lentamente.  
  
—Me vas a dar un momento —comienza, antes de señalar la puerta—, voy a mi habitación a por Domivat, y en un segundito vuelvo y te aBRO EN CANAL —estaría exhalando fuego si estuviera transformado.  
  
Christian ríe. Se ríe genuinamente.  
De ÉL.  
Es la primera vez que Jack ve reír a Christian. Juraría, de hecho, que debe ser la primera vez que Christian se ha reído en su vida. Pero maldita sea es que encima tiene una risa bonita.  
Hace que le piquen las mejillas, por todos los Dioses. Así NO se puede.  
  
—Es bueno saber que te gusta mi risa, Jack —deja caer Christian, con su calma habitual. La forma en que hace hincapié en su nombre hace que Jack se ruborice hasta las orejas.  
  
—Mira, tE VAS A IR CALLANDO UN RATO... —se defiende Jack, abochornado, señalándolo con el dedo.  
  
—¿O qué?  
  
La pregunta de Christian da paso al silencio más absoluto por parte de Jack. Se ha quedado completamente en blanco.  
Permanece unos segundos intentando pensar, pero Christian da un par de pasos hacia él y Jack deja de funcionar automáticamente.  
  
—¡...Pues no sé! —exclama, confuso— ¡Es que vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza! —añade, y una vez comienza ya no puede parar de hablar— ¡No deberías saber lo que pienso cuando no te estoy llamando adrede, maldita sea! ¡Y no tienes derecho a echarme nada en cara! ¡¿Y qué si eres atractivo?! ¿¡Qué pasa si haces que me plantee ciertas cosas!? ¿¡Te vas a reír de mí por eso!? ¿¡Qué tienes, cinco años!? —estalla, inquieto, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo para intentar no temblar un poco.  
  
—Jack —comienza Christian, pero Jack lo interrumpe.  
  
—¡No, me vas a dejar hablar! ¡Se supone que tenemos que odiarnos! ¡Y nos hemos odiado durante mucho tiempo! ¡No debería tener ganas de estar cerca de ti! ¡Realmente no entiendo nada de esto, Christian, y no se te ocurra reírte! —Christian no ríe, se limita a observarlo y escuchar— ¿¡Cómo lidio con esto!? ¡Es que eres una persona horrible! ¡Si hasta hace nada eras un asesino, ¿qué me estás contando?! ¡Una cosa es que ya no me resulte raro ni mal que estemos los dos con Victoria, ¿pero a ti quién te ha dado protagonismo aquí?! ¿¡De qué vas!? ¿Me pone nervioso que me guste un chico? No. ¿Me pone nervioso que al parecer me gustes tú? ¡Pues cLARO! —Jack se masajea las sienes unos instantes, aprovechando para coger aire— Mira, no sé si es por la convivencia, o porque ahora comprendo mejor tu punto de vista... O quizás porque hemos hablado mucho y de alguna manera me reconforta que puedas entenderme a pesar de todo, pero el caso es que esto está pasando, por mucho que me pese —admite el dragón, sosteniéndole la mirada al shek—. No sé nada de esto, ¿vale? La situación me supera. Y evidentemente quería aclararme yo antes de decir nada y hacerlo todo incómodo. Pero bueno, viendo que es inútil que sepas lo que pienso, ahí lo tienes todo. De hecho podrás ayudarme incluso, se supone que tienes respuestas para todo —finaliza Jack, pasándose una mano por el pelo. También se pasa las manos por la cara, suspirando, en un intento por mantener algo de dignidad. No puede creer que esa sea la vida que le ha tocado, pero ahí está.  
  
Se espera una carcajada seca, una burla o un comentario irritante... no que Christian le responda suavemente.  
  
—No las tengo.  
  
Jack parpadea un par de veces, perplejo.  
  
—Yo tampoco tengo las respuestas a esto —admite Christian, con algo parecido a la resignación en su voz.  
  
—...Pero eres un shek —insiste Jack, confuso. Christian hace una mueca.  
  
—Sí, soy un shek, enhorabuena por percatarte.  
  
Jack frunce ligeramente el ceño.  
  
—Me refiero a que se supone que lo sabéis todo. Tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo... ¿y ahora no la tienes?  
  
Christian pondría los ojos en blanco si eso no se saliera de su rango de expresiones, piensa Jack.  
  
—No soy una revista del corazón.  
  
El silencio se adueña de la estancia en seguida, ambos muchachos sosteniéndose la mirada sin mediar palabra.  
Jack tarda exactamente diez segundos en reaccionar.  
  
—...Espera, espera. ¿Estás insinuando que estás CONFUSO por MÍ? —inquiere, patidifuso— ¿Que... te gusto, o algo?  
  
Christian reprime las ganas de mandarlo a pensar a un rincón hasta que ate cabos, exasperado.  
  
—Vas a tener que explicarme otro día cómo conseguiste empezar una relación con Victoria porque viéndote ahora es difícil de entender.  
  
Las mejillas de Jack ganan dos tonos más de rojo.  
  
—¡Oye! ¡Con ella es mucho más fácil, ¿vale?! —intenta rebatir, abochornado— ¡Vic no me juzga!— Christian se lleva una mano al mentón, preguntándose seriamente cómo ha sobrevivido Jack con sólo un par de neuronas funcionando— ¿¡Ves!? ¡Me estás juzgando! ¡Esa es tu cara de juzgar a la gente! —lo increpa Jack, señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo.  
  
Christian asiente despacio con la cabeza.  
  
—Sí, eso lo sabes por lo mucho que te has fijado en mi cara, asumo —comenta, despreocupado.  
  
Jack enrojece incluso más.  
  
—...Estás haciendo esto mUY DIFÍCIL —se queja, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo—.  
  
Christian ladea ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
—Eres tú el que complica las cosas. La cuestión es simple: te atraigo, me atraes. Por descabellado que sea es así. Ahora, ¿qué problema tienes? Te lo pregunto en tu idioma: ¿qué es lo que le resulta imposible de concebir a tus dos neuronas? ¿Que te guste un tío, o que ese tío sea 𝘺𝘰? —resuelve Christian.  
  
Si Jack no se aclara en los siguientes diez minutos está decidido a presentarle la conclusión él mismo como sea.  
Jack desvía la mirada brevemente, abrumado por la confrontación directa, pero devuelve en seguida la vista hacia Christian, hacia sus ojos azules que lo observan con curiosidad.  
  
—Me resulta complicado que seas tú —empieza Jack, tratando de evitar balbucear—. Me confunde y ya estoy teniendo suficientes momentos de cuestionar absolutamente todo lo que sé. Primero fue descubrir Idhún, después asimilar y empezar a formar parte de una guerra contra un dios, descubrir que soy una criatura mitológica, y entrar de lleno en la guerra. Después resulta que no sólo soy un maldito dragón, sino que además en el pack de lagarto mitológico entra un odio ancestral la mar de majo que después consigo aprender a controlar de milagro dESPUÉS DE CASI MORIR.  
  
—Lo último es culpa mía —admite Christian.  
  
—Sí, desde luego —Jack prosigue, envalentonándose—. Durante el proceso he tenido que aprender a convivir contigo, a saber cómo es estar enamorado de Victoria y ser correspondido, y para ti quizás es todo muy sencillo y puedes compartimentalizar muy bien, pero yo no puedo, ¿vale? A mí me cuesta. Me cuesta y puedes burlarte de mí por ser corto de entendederas, adelante, ya me da igual —continúa, encogiéndose de hombros, incapaz de parar ya—. Pero joder, Christian, pensaba que ya no tenía que cuestionarme más a mí mismo y ahora llega todo 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘰. Me supera. Así que perdona que no haya acudido a encararme contigo y pedirte que me beses hasta dejarme sin aliento pero como comprenderás he estado bastante ocupado intentando no morirme de la vergüenza.  
  
Christian aguarda unos segundos hasta comprobar que Jack ha acabado de hablar, atento. Sí, conociendo a Jack y a su capacidad para procesar las cosas con calma y raciocinio, le sorprende que no haya estallado meses atrás, así que se gana un poco más su respeto. Sólo un poco.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres, Jack? ¿Que 'te bese hasta dejarte sin aliento'?  
  
Jack está muy tentado de decirle que para dejarlo sin aliento no hace falta ni que lo toque, porque con sólo una pregunta lo ha conseguido ya. Maldito shek.  
  
—¿...Y qué si es así? —rebate, casi desafiándolo con la mirada, avanzando un paso en su dirección.  
  
Los separan poco más de tres pasos. Dos, cuando Christian recorta uno y se aproxima más.  
  
—Que quizás podríamos ponerle remedio —responde, mesurado como siempre. La mueca de frustración en la cara de Jack le resulta la mar de divertida—. Pero tendrás que pedirlo, dragón.  
  
Jack frunce aún más el ceño, picado.  
  
—Sí, claro —masculla, decidido—. Que te lo has creído.  
  
Es cuestión de dos segundos.  
Uno para que Jack recorte la distancia que los separa. Otro para alcanzar el rostro de Christian (no sin cierta rabia) y besarlo directamente. Intensamente.  
Fuego y hielo chocan y la reacción es inmediata en ambos. La espera acumulada, la tensión resolviéndose en un beso apresurado, las manos frías de Christian en la espalda de Jack haciéndolo estremecer, el tirón de la casaca de Christian que da Jack al asir la tela en un puño.  
  
Son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en principio.  
Los dientes de Jack se cierran en el labio inferior de Christian, la mano derecha de Christian alcanza el pelo todavía húmedo de Jack. Les cuesta cooperar porque algo tan intenso como su odio ancestral los impulsa a desafiarse. Normalmente Christian es premeditación y mesura, mientras que Jack es impulsividad y acción inmediata. Sin embargo, en ese momento ambos se besan con la misma urgencia, con las mismas ganas de llevar la situación por su propio camino. Ninguno parece tener ganas de cooperar. Aunque como al final de cada día desde hace ya bastante tiempo, no les queda más remedio que hacerse a la idea.  
  
"Calma, Jakob." le transmite Christian telepáticamente, al notar la tensión en la espalda del dragón. En parte sabe que es por el contraste de sus temperaturas.  
  
En cuanto Jack capta el mensaje telepático de Christian, se aparta para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—No me hables con la cabeza ahora. Me desconcentras —le reprocha. Christian esboza una sonrisa sibilina.  
  
—¿Necesitas concentrarte para besar? —lo pica.  
  
—Mira, cállate.  
  
El tono rosado intenso de los labios de Jack y su expresión de frustración casi lo enorgullece, ridículamente. Porque él es la causa de ello, evidentemente. Christian se acerca de nuevo hasta rozar la boca de Jack con la suya para responderle en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
—Cállame.  
  
A Jack se le eriza el vello de la nuca, pero su orgullo parece despertar con esa única palabra, así que se lo toma como un reto. Uno muy personal.  
  
—Pues claro que te voy a callar —murmura, antes de tirar de la casaca de Christian de nuevo para acercarlo más y volver a besarlo.  
  
Jack es competitivo. Lo admitirá aunque le cueste, pero es un hecho. Y precisamente que el único factor que demuestre que Christian no está tan tranquilo como de costumbre sea la forma en la que le devuelve los besos lo frustra hasta límites insospechados. Si no fuera porque vio sangrar al shek, pensaría que tiene hasta escarcha en las venas. Apreciaría mucho que reaccionara con algo más de humanidad. Que le temblaran ligeramente las piernas cuando mordisquea su labio superior, por ejemplo. Para saber que no está siendo un desastre.  
A Jack sí le flaquean un instante las piernas, cuando Christian rompe el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, y se humedece los labios. En serio, ¿quién le da derecho a tener ese efecto en él? ¿Dónde puede denunciarlo?  
  
—Piensas demasiado fuerte —le hace notar Christian, en voz baja.  
  
Jack siente el calor subiéndole hasta las orejas, pillado por sorpresa.  
  
—Esto no es ninguna competición, Jack. Al menos no ahora —le explica Christian, sorprendentemente afable—. Relájate, en serio —finaliza, y su voz no es ni amenazadora ni cortante. Le transmite algo de calma—.  
  
En los dos segundos en los que Jack tarda en asentir despacio, se siente completamente vulnerable. No es por el hecho de llevar únicamente una toalla grande atada a la cintura, es una sensación más íntima. La nota siempre que habla con Victoria sobre sus sentimientos. Y ahora con Christian también. Es la sensación de descubrirse ante alguien sin barrera personal alguna para protegerse del rechazo. El salto a ojos cerrados a la posibilidad de que todo salga bien o mal, sin red de seguridad alguna.  
Lo hace dudar de sí mismo brevemente. Muy brevemente.  
  
—Bien —musita Jack, tras inspirar hondo para deshacerse de la tensión en su cuerpo.Siente hasta cierta tranquilidad ante la situación en la que se encuentran ambos. Hay un respeto mutuo entre ellos que sabe que no va a ser violentado—. Pero vas demasiado vestido —zanja.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Christian retira las manos de Jack y las dirige a la lazada de su casaca, comenzando a deshacerla sin romper el contacto visual con los ojos verdes del dragón.  
  
—Realmente alguien en Idhún debería inventar las cremalleras —comenta Jack, con una media sonrisa.  
  
Christian se plantea admitir más adelante que la sonrisa de Jack tiene cierto encanto. En realidad, decir que la pubertad ha tratado mal a Jack sería completamente falso. No es el más atractivo de los hombres con los que Christian ha estado, pero sí el de la sonrisa más bonita. Claro que si Jack no pregunta, no hay necesidad de hacerle saber ciertas cosas, razona, dejando caer su casaca al suelo.  
Jack acerca las manos al lazo que cierra la camisa de Christian, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada antes de tocarlo. Christian aprecia el gesto, y asiente.  
  
Es difícil sorprender a Christian; no mucha gente lo consigue. Sin embargo, de las posibles acciones que pensaba que Jack llevaría a cabo, que coja el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos y acuda a besar su yugular no era una de ellas. Tampoco que mordiera suavemente. Su pecho sube y baja con la exhalación profunda que sale de su boca. Su cuerpo lo ha traicionado completamente, y Jack se ha dado cuenta al instante, pues puede notarlo sonreír contra su cuello antes de besar su piel y volverlo a morder, animado por la reacción.  
Maldito dragón.  
Christian sólo tiene que poner una mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Jack, justo en la cicatriz que Haiass le dejó, para notar el vuelco que da el corazón del dragón cuando avanza un par de pasos, instándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda queda contra un poste de la cama.  
  
—Sigues demasiado vestido, shek —recalca Jack, cerca del oído de Christian—. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones —explica, retirándose del cuello de Christian hasta apoyar la cabeza contra el poste de madera y mirarlo con algo de diversión reflejada en el verde de sus ojos.  
  
Christian coge las manos de Jack y las retira de su camisa, para encargarse él mismo de quitársela tranquilamente antes de volver a mirar al dragón, irguiéndose para recordarle los tres centímetros de diferencia entre sus cabezas.  
  
—Si no creces algo más, no lo estaremos nunca.  
  
Jack pone los ojos en blanco y lleva los dedos al cinturón de Christian para tirar un poco y juntar sus caderas.  
  
—Si has acabado de meterte con mi altura, Christian —replica, haciendo hincapié en su nombre—, creo recordar que estamos en mitad de algo importante.  
  
—Cierto —susurra Christian, sus labios cerniéndose sobre los de Jack hasta fundirse en un nuevo beso; más tranquilo, pero no por ello menos profundo.  
  
Comienzan a encajar como al escribir una canción, complementándose. Christian se ocupa de la melodía, y Jack de la letra, en sintonía.  
Al respirar sus torsos se rozan y los grados de diferencia entre sus cuerpos hacen que Jack se estremezca y sus dedos se cierren con más fuerza en torno al cinturón de Christian.  
Se le escapa un pequeño jadeo cuando el shek le devuelve la jugada de los mordiscos en el cuello. Algo se revuelve en su interior con fuerza; su esencia de dragón se agita como si recibiera la mordida de colmillos de serpiente en lugar de los dientes humanos de Christian. El híbrido dueño de los dientes en cuestión parece captarlo, y decide volver a ocuparse de su boca.  
  
Jack se guía por instinto. Que es una forma sutil de decir que hace lo que puede porque es la primera vez que está en una situación así con alguien y anda bastante perdido. Pero se le reconoce el esfuerzo.  
Se decide a llevar una mano al abdomen de Christian, a la marca de Domivat. Se bloquea un poco cuando lo nota inspirar hondo al mismo momento.  
Le da bastante vergüenza preguntar en voz alta, así que acaba proyectando sus pensamientos hacia Christian. Según parece se le lleva dando de maravilla una temporada, así que mejor aprovechar la habilidad.  
  
"¿...Puedo, o...?" a Jack le resulta bastante bochornoso balbucear en su propia mente, pero no es momento de darle importancia a eso. Christian no responde; no le hace falta. Coge la mano de Jack con delicadeza y la lleva hasta su piel, invitando su tacto.  
  
Jack suspiraría de alivio si no fuera porque tiene los labios ocupados en asuntos importantes. Como, por ejemplo, recibir brevemente el roce de la lengua de Christian. Se le enciende la cara, y ahoga un suspiro contra su boca muy poco elegante. Pero, ¿cuándo ha sido elegante él? La respuesta es, evidentemente: nunca. Por eso se permite aparcar sus inseguridades finalmente, rodeando el cuello de Christian con sus brazos, impulsándose de puntillas para no quedarse atrás. Se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo contra los labios ya no tan fríos de Christian. Y sonríe porque Christian tiene que echar un pie atrás para no desestabilizarse, porque después de un par de meses devanándose los sesos ya le da igual. Dragón, shek, el odio ancestral que grita desde un rinconcito de su mente. Todo al garete. Se siente bien. Fin del asunto.  
¿Que un escalofrío se adueña de su cuerpo cuando Christian lleva las manos a la toalla que lleva alrededor de la cintura? Pues sí. Pero eso no lo achanta; Jack pone sus propias manos a trabajar en despasar la hebilla del cinturón de Christian. Igualdad de condiciones, se llama.  
  
En comparación a los elegantes y perfectamente calculados movimientos de Christian, Jack es basto y algo torpe, pero Christian... no lo juzga. No se queja. No comenta nada al respecto. Deja claro con sus gestos que tiene libertad para probar lo que quiera. Que ambos la tienen. Le resulta algo desconcertante, porque no es así como se representan las cosas en la Tierra. Bueno, en la Tierra en general no se vería demasiado bien que estuviera llegando a la cama con otro chico. Pero es un maldito dragón de otro mundo, simplemente: pasa de ello.  
  
Para ser un híbrido de shek frío e impasible, Christian hasta parece tibio mandándole escuetos mensajes telepáticos para indicarle ciertas cosas o para comunicarle que si quiere que paren sólo tiene que decirlo. A Jack le transmite confianza e incluso lo envalentona.  
Cuando Christian se toma su tiempo para colocar sobre las sábanas la toalla que antes lo cubría, Jack incluso deja escapar alguna carcajada, despreocupado. La sensación de sentirse atractivo y deseado lo hace sentir ligero en su propio cuerpo, cómodo en su piel. Claro que Christian se encarga de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara poco después, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos, haciéndolo tensarse y alterando su respiración, pero eso no significa que Jack no esté disfrutando de la situación. Y tanto que disfruta.  
Que Christian juegue con él hasta tenerlo al borde de la locura antes de satisfacerlo plenamente lo prende, aunque no de un modo agresivo. Lo impulsa a querer probarse a sí mismo si es capaz de hacerle romper su expresión estoica sólo traicionada por la satisfacción en sus ojos. La mirada azul de Christian se ve parcialmente bloqueada por los mechones de cabello castaño que Jack aparta en seguida al acercarse de nuevo a besarlo una vez consigue volver a respirar con más calma. No piensa ser el único que se quede sin aliento temporalmente.  
Sí, a Jack le toma más un par de intentos encontrar el ritmo que más afecte a Christian, pero se enorgullece de encontrarlo. Por mucho que sea en parte gracias a las respuestas del propio Christian a sus preguntas telepáticas. Eso no le quita el mérito. Jack se centra en observar a Christian cuando no está besándolo, quiere apreciar cualquier mínimo cambio en su expresión, en su pulso y su respiración. Le despierta muchísima curiosidad verlo en un ambiente tan diferente al habitual, poder conocerlo de modo más personal e íntimo. Aunque Christian no le da la satisfacción de verlo llegar a su límite: lo pega a su cuerpo, le muerde los labios y lo besa con la misma intensidad con la que el hielo quema al estar demasiado frío. Hielo y fuego se abrasan y Jack abandona sus metas personales por el placer.  
  
Jack comprende la utilidad de tener la toalla a mano cuando se deja caer en el colchón finalmente, pasándose los dedos por sus cabellos desordenados. Se lleva una mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo éste sube y baja, en parte para comprobar que sigue en su cuerpo tras la experiencia. La utilidad de la toalla, evidentemente, es poder asearse un poco tras recuperar el aliento. Le viene de maravilla que esté ya sobre las sábanas, pues si tuviera que levantarse a por ella sería una completa tragedia.  
Jack vuelve la cabeza a la derecha y sonríe abiertamente. Christian puede tener un control sobrehumano sobre su cuerpo, pero eso no lo exime de estar tumbado en el colchón a su lado con el pelo revuelto, recuperándose de la situación igual que él. Bueno, el shek es capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad más rápido que él... minucias. Eso no hace que la sonrisa de Jack se retire de su cara mientras se asea a conciencia.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, entregándole al shek el otro extremo de la toalla, una vez limpio de nuevo. Christian asiente y se hace con la suave tela.  
  
—Ahora apesto a dragón —comenta, y Jack ríe.  
  
Se ríe genuinamente, sin sentirse en absoluto insultado, porque Christian no lo ha expresado como un insulto, sino como un hecho.  
También ríe porque no se esperaba el comentario. Porque no esperaba en absoluto estar en la misma cama que él, entre otras cosas. Jack se ríe porque Dioses, lleva meses sin reírse, sin poder respirar entre la espiral de angustia que lo ha estado arrastrando desde hace más de un año, hundiéndose en un mar embravecido y pataleando sin llegar nunca a la superficie. Se ahogaba y no lo sabía. No lo sabía y ahora se ríe porque maldita sea está vivo y en la cama con su enemigo natural, ¿y a quién le importa lo ridículo o extraño que pueda ser? Se ha sentido bien, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber y sentir durante un rato. Durante unos minutos más, al menos.  
También se ríe por la expresión casi confusa de Christian al mirarlo enarcando una ceja. No está seguro de que el shek pueda comprender la risa como un mecanismo humano para lidiar con los problemas o como respuesta espontánea a situaciones extravagantes. Le da igual.  
  
—Yo apesto a shek, mira por dónde —comenta Jack, incorporándose en el colchón—.  
  
Christian también se sienta, examinando su cuerpo para comprobar que ha quedado totalmente limpio.  
  
—Es un olor más agradable que el de lagarto de fuego —es su respuesta, de nuevo constatando hechos desde su punto de vista.  
  
Jack pone los ojos en blanco, pero no le da importancia. No la tiene. Se acerca al borde de la cama y se levanta de un pequeño salto, increíblemente relajado y cómodo en su piel.  
  
—Vuelvo a la bañera, si no te importa —le notifica, dirigiendo sus pasos al baño—. Quiero oler a mí.  
  
En otra situación, Jack se hubiera sentido tremendamente inseguro en su desnudez delante de alguien. Delante de Christian se habría comparado con él, se habría sentido hasta insignificante a su lado, pero ahora... no es así. Le gusta que no sea así.  
¿Significa eso que no le afecta para nada sentir la mirada de Christian a su espalda mientras llega a la bañera y se vuelve a adentrar en el agua? Evidentemente, no. Le sube algo de calor a la cara al acomodarse y volverse a mirar al shek, quien lo observa detenidamente. Parece una escultura de mármol, pálido como es; una de esas que se ven en los museos de hombres jóvenes pensando, contemplando el sentido de la vida. Claro que Christian no contempla nada sobre la vida, lo está mirando a él, y eso lo hace enrojecer levemente.  
  
"¿Me estás mirando así porque quieres que te invite a entrar al agua o cómo?" le transmite telepáticamente al shek, azorado. Christian esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza al salir de la cama y acudir a por su camisa negra.  
  
"Prefiero bañarme después de ti."  
  
Jack asiente despacio, algo aliviado. La bañera es suficientemente grande como para que dos personas estén dentro sin contorsionismo de por medio, pero no cree estar preparado tan pronto para ese nivel de intimidad con Christian. Por absurdo que sea.  
  
"No es absurdo, Jack."  
  
El comentario de Christian le llega de nuevo por sorpresa. Definitivamente proyecta demasiado.  
  
"...¿No lo es?" Jack se atreve a preguntar, tras un par de segundos pensando. Christian se pone la camisa con calma y acude a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de nuevo.  
  
"No."  
  
Christian cruza los brazos ante el pecho, y pone esa expresión que Jack sabe que es la de 'los humanos terrestres sois muy raros'.  
  
"Está bien que no te sientas preparado aún para ciertas cosas. A mí la intimidad me resulta rara." prosigue Christian, y Jack comprende. "Cada persona tiene su ritmo. Descuida." finaliza Christian, y Jack capta el implícito 'No empieces a pensar bobadas dramáticas de las tuyas', por lo que una de sus comisuras se alza en un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa.  
  
Se sumen en un cómodo silencio entonces.  
Jack se da prisa en acabar de bañarse, pues por la luz que entra por la ventana sabe que pronto debe volver junto a Victoria. Christian mantiene la vista fija en la misma ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente habla.  
  
—Me marcho a Nanhai en un par de días.  
  
Jack sale entonces de la bañera y se hace con una toalla limpia para envolverse con ella.  
  
—De nuevo de retiro espiritual, ¿eh? —responde, al volver la vista a Christian— ¿No puedes hacer por aquí cerca tu yoga mental de shek? Si Victoria se despierta y no estás...  
  
—Si Victoria despierta mientras no estoy, lo sabré —contesta Christian, mirándolo significativamente.  
  
Jack agita los dedos de la mano derecha, comprendiendo.  
  
—Shiskatchegg, sí... —comenta, tras un pequeño suspiro.  
  
Christian entrecierra los ojos un instante, analizándolo.  
  
—Me echas de menos —constata—. Cuando me marcho, me extrañas —no es ninguna pregunta. En su voz se puede discernir una diminuta nota de sorpresa.  
  
Las mejillas de Jack se tibian.  
  
—...Pues sí —admite el dragón, sosteniéndole la mirada, alzando la barbilla—. Entiendo que a ti no te hace falta nunca nadie, y te puedes reír si te resulta gracioso, pero me gusta tu compañía, Christian. Es algo que hace tiempo ni me habría imaginado sentir, pero es un hecho —prosigue, encogiéndose de hombros—. Haces que no me sienta tan solo. Y sí, tu compañía está llena de silencios y comentarios sarcásticos, e incluso hace que mi esencia de dragón me dé un toque casi constante de que te saque las tripas, pero me reconforta que puedas entenderme incluso sin hablar. Aunque creas que soy un bicho raro. Somos tres en esto, Christian —recalca, entre serio y exhausto—, ¿te acuerdas? Si cae uno caemos los tres. Es retorcido y hasta exasperante a veces, pero la única persona que me comprende completamente a parte de Victoria eres tú. El destino es una mierda pero es así... ¡Y no estoy diciendo que me gustes o que me atraigas por el maldito destino! —exclama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desesperado por expresarse bien— Dioses, no sé hablar, ¿vale? Pero espero que hayas atado cabos con tu superinteligencia —murmura, cansado.  
  
Christian permanece callado.  
Le cuesta un poco, pero finalmente se acerca a Jack para mirarlo cara a cara, y acaba asiendo suavemente su mano derecha. Jack parpadea un par de veces, confuso por el gesto.  
...A Christian no se le dan bien las muestras de afecto humanas.  
Jack baja la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y la vuelve a alzar a los ojos de Christian, desconcertado.  
  
—¿...Qué haces? —inquiere, perdido. No se le escapa la nueva expresión de Christian, que cataloga directamente como la expresión 'No sé cómo funcionáis los humanos'.  
  
—Reconfortarte —es la respuesta de Christian, digno —. Los humanos os reconfortáis así, ¿no? Es lo que dice Victoria —añade, impasible pero perdiendo dignidad por momentos a ojos de Jack.  
  
Jack no puede evitar reírse. Ver a Christian intentando ser más humano resulta hilarante. Es como ver un gato tratar de actuar como una avestruz.  
Jack se ríe sin mala intención, y acaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Christian, procesando la situación.  
  
—¿Estás ya reconfortado? —pregunta Christian, y Jack inspira hondo, conteniendo otra carcajada.  
  
—Oh, sí. Reconfortadísimo —añade, irguiéndose para mirar a Christian una media sonrisa.  
  
El shek asiente una vez.  
  
—Bien —responde, antes de atrapar los labios de Jack en un beso breve pero intenso.  
  
El dragón ahoga una pequeña exclamación contra su boca, pero se destensa en seguida.  
A Jack apenas le da tiempo a devolverle el beso, y está seguro de que su expresión cuando Christian se aparta debe de ser de lo más cómica, pero no tiene oportunidad de abrir la boca para decir nada.  
  
—No eres un bicho raro. Eres un maldito dragón —comienza Christian, serio—. No sé qué haces que no valoras realmente lo que significa ser el último dragón de Idhún y te enorgulleces de ello cada segundo —prosigue—. Los dragones eran bastante molestos, pero sois una especie digna de respeto, así que aplícate, Redfield. No tienes la obligación de parecer un humano corriente; no eres un humano corriente. Eres el dragón más difícil de matar de la historia de Idhún, saben tus Dioses que lo he intentado, y no tienes que fingir no serlo para complacer a ningún Archimago ni ninguna Madre Venerable. Tú lo has dicho: estamos juntos en esto. Deja de creer que molestas de una vez; si lo haces te lo diré, y lo sabes —acompaña sus palabras llevando la mano libre al mentón de Jack para hacerlo enfocar su mirada fijamente—. ¿Me estás escuchando? —Jack asiente lentamente— Sólo Victoria y yo tenemos derecho a decidir si te queremos a nuestro lado o no, y aunque hables demasiado a veces, y te cueste comprender conceptos muy básicos, tu compañía no es objetivamente mala —no deja que le interrumpa que Jack entrelace los dedos de sus manos unidas—. Pasado mañana me marcharé a Nanhai, y cuando regrese espero verte con tu irritantemente dulce sonrisa de nuevo en la cara y comportándote como el dragón que eres, Jakob Redfield. Por Victoria —finaliza Christian, sin romper el contacto visual con los ojos esmeralda de Jack.  
  
Jack no es consciente ni de su propia respiración, perdido en las palabras de Christian que inundan su cabeza como gotas de lluvia apagando un incendio forestal.  
Le viene justo para asentir una vez más, sus comisuras formando esa sonrisa dulce que a Christian le parece irritante.  
  
—Se te da muy mal animar a la gente —susurra. Se pone de puntillas para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Christian, y después se retira despacio—. Pero gracias. Por no reírte de mí en lo importante.  
  
—Todavía hay mucho de mí que no asimilas —responde Christian, menos serio—. Pero ahora no es momento de eso —resuelve, soltando la mano de Jack y pasando por su lado en dirección a la bañera—. Vístete, tienes cosas que hacer —le recuerda, vaciando el agua.  
  
Jack suspira y sale a la habitación para vestirse, algo más animado. Se enfunda la ropa que llevaba previamente, en silencio, infinitamente más tranquilo. Escucha el sonido del agua cuando Christian entra en la bañera tras llenarla, y cuando acaba de vestirse acude a la puerta del baño.  
  
—Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a acudir con Vic —le informa.  
  
Christian responde con un cabeceo, y ambos permanecen mirándose un par de segundos más, antes de que Jack sonría de nuevo y se dé media vuelta para salir de los aposentos del shek. Sin embargo, la voz de Christian detiene sus pasos en seco.  
  
—Jack.  
  
El aludido se vuelve, interrogante.  
  
—Sabes que cuando vuelva de Nanhai estaré- —Jack lo interrumpe en seguida.  
  
—Malhumorado, irritado... ¿incluso un poco insoportable? Oliendo más a serpiente que de costumbre —comenta, jovial. La ceja derecha de Christian se alza sola.  
  
La sonrisa de Jack pende de un hilo cuando ata ciertos cabos. Se tensa un poco automáticamente.  
  
—¿...Significa eso que esto...? —comienza a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta. Pero Christian no le permite continuar.  
  
—No —zanja, antes de que Jack acabe su errónea conclusión—. Significa que quizás no podamos estar tan calmados cerca del otro —responde, mirándolo significativamente—. Pero eso no borra nada, sólo hará que... —se detiene unas décimas de segundo para elegir la expresión que Jack pueda comprender mejor— sea algo más interesante.  
  
Jack alza las cejas, y se le escapa una breve carcajada.  
  
—Entiendo —concuerda. Se humedece los labios antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su propia habitación despidiéndose con simplicidad—. Creo que podremos trabajar con _'interesante'_.


	2. Hilo segundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazlunn es un lugar horrible para tener una relación secreta con tu enemigo natural, feat Shail siendo un padrazo, Victoria la bella durmiente 2.0, fluff y plot.  
> Saltamos un poquito adelante. Jack sigue siendo tremendamente chaotic y le queremos por ello.  
> Todavía más Shalsan de fondo porque este es nuestro canon y nos lo comemos como queremos.  
> Jack se cruza de hombros en cierto momento porque no sé escribir.

"Shail."  
  
Es el único mensaje telepático de Christian que Jack necesita para levantarse de la butaca de un brinco y asomarse al balcón del dormitorio. Desde esa altura, el hechicero parece diminuto.  
Jack no se lo piensa dos veces; con un rugido extiende las alas y alza el vuelo.  
  
Shail alza la mirada al cielo y sonríe a pesar del cansancio acumulado. Siempre le hace ilusión ver volar a Jack. A Yandrak.  
El dragón dorado parece celebrar su llegada, pues da un par de vueltas en el aire antes de posarse majestuosamente a unos metros de él, observándolo. Shail le dedica una mirada de disculpa a Zaisei y le entrega las riendas del paske.  
  
—Ve con él —responde la celeste, afable—. Te ha extrañado.  
  
Shail suspira e imprime fuerza de nuevo en el agarre de su bastón para avanzar hacia Yandrak.  
  
—Sagrada Neliam... juraría que has crecido.  
  
Jack yergue el cuello y sus escamas doradas relucen bajo la luz del primer atardecer. Que lo enorgullece su apariencia de dragón es constatar un hecho evidente.  
Shail vacila al alargar la mano hacia él, pero Jack agacha la cabeza y acepta la caricia del mago. Shail es familia.  
El hechicero exhala un suspiro, cansado, pero sonríe de todos modos.  
  
—¿Cómo está Vic? —es lo primero que pregunta, preocupado.  
  
Jack no responde, le tiende una garra, y Shail alza las cejas.  
  
—Puedo teletransportarme, Jack.  
  
Pero el dragón insiste. A Shail no le queda más remedio. En unos instantes, Yandrak alza el vuelo cargando con Shail, y lo deposita cuidadosamente en el balcón del que ha salido hace poco: el de Victoria. Cuando se asegura de que Shail está estable en el suelo, se transforma de nuevo y aterriza junto a él.  
  
—Sigue inconsciente...  
  
La chispa de esperanza en los ojos de Shail titila.  
  
—¿Puedo? —pregunta, mirando a Jack. El dragón asiente rápidamente.  
  
—Claro, Dioses, pasa —le indica, con un gesto de la mano—. Aunque Christian... —tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que no siente al shek en la habitación—...No está —finaliza, un deje de decepción colándose en su voz. Cruza los dedos para que Shail no lo note mientras el hechicero avanza hasta llegar a la cama de Vic.  
  
Hay sólo cuatro personas que tienen permiso para sentarse en la cama de Victoria; Shail es la primera de ellas.  
El hechicero se retira la capa y la deja sobre la butaca que antes ocupaba Jack, observando atento a Victoria, buscando cualquier cambio en ella que denote mejora. Se sienta sobre el colchón y le toma la mano suavemente, comprobando su pulso y su temperatura.  
Frunce ligeramente el ceño.  
  
—Parece estable... —musita, antes de estirar una mano y retirarle el cabello de la frente. Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza— ¿Lo ves más pequeño?  
  
Jack se acerca desde el lado opuesto y examina la espiral de vacío que lleva meses instalada en el cuerpo de Victoria.  
  
—...Sí.  
  
Shail sonríe. Sus labios se curvan en una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, una de las que Jack hacía demasiado que no le veía lucir.  
  
—¡Esto es estupendo, Jack! —exclama, volviéndose a mirarlo momentáneamente— Está mejorando... aunque sea poco a poco —le asegura, feliz.  
  
El entusiasmo de Shail es contagioso, y Jack sonríe también, depositando un pequeño beso en la sien de Victoria tras cubrirle de nuevo el vacío con sus mechones castaños.  
  
—Vas a estar bien, Vic —susurra Shail, observándola con cariño.  
  
Jack se deja caer en la butaca, aliviado.  
Alexander le dijo alguna vez que Shail tendría la capacidad de parar una guerra con su sonrisa; de calmar tempestades y transmitir seguridad a la persona más atemorizada. Y Alexander tenía toda la razón de cualquier mundo. Shail tiene poderes más allá de su magia, seguro. Aunque es su magia la que comienza a preparar, inspirando hondo y exhalando el aire pausadamente.  
  
—Acércale el báculo, Jack, por favor —indica Shail, y Jack en seguida obedece, sacando el objeto legendario de su funda para depositarlo junto a Vic—. Es bueno que lo tenga cerca.  
  
Jack sigue las instrucciones de Shail y coloca el báculo de Ayshel en contacto con la palma de la mano de Victoria. El final superior del báculo parpadea y emite una tenue luz blanca. Shail asiente con la cabeza, conforme.  
  
—Recibir la magia del ambiente no le puede hacer daño.  
  
Jack se retira de nuevo a la butaca, reconociendo el hechizo de entrega de energía cuando Shail comienza a murmurarlo. Prefiere dejarle su espacio mientras le transmite su magia a Victoria.  
No hay nada que Shail no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por salvar la vida de Vic. Jack observa en silencio, e inevitablemente los recuerdos lo asaltan. Recuerdos de Limbhad. De Alexander preparando unas galletas. De Shail explicándoles a Victoria y a él, ilusionado, la trama de Star Wars. De tardes en el salón los cuatro siendo una familia. De tranquilidad. Se pasa las manos por la cara, exhausto, mientras Shail continúa susurrando en arcano el hechizo. Jack suspira disimuladamente y controla que Shail tampoco se exceda transmitiéndole su magia a Victoria. Alexander no está ahí para regañarlo, así que la tarea recae en él. Afortunadamente, Shail no se excede y detiene el hechizo en el momento adecuado. En su rostro se marcan unas ojeras que Jack sabe que no son de entregarle magia a Vic.  
  
—...¿Hay noticias de Alexander? —inquiere. Shail parece mayor de golpe.  
  
—Nada en Nandelt —responde, resignado—. Sólo queda Nanhai —informa, y Jack frunce el ceño, pero no lo interrumpe—. Tiene sentido que esté allí, fue al norte de Idhún... y Nanhai es frío, y aislado, y nadie lo buscaría allí... —explica, Shail.  
  
—...Nadie salvo tú —replica Jack, y Shail esboza una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
—¿Dejarías de buscar tú a Victoria? —pregunta a su vez— ¿No has vuelto tú de otro mundo por ella, Jack? —el aludido no responde, sólo suspira— Si tengo que arrastrarme al confín del mundo a buscar a Alexander y traerlo de la oreja, por muy cojo que esté, eso haré. Y lo sabes.  
  
Jack asiente, comprensivo. Admira enormemente la relación que hay entre Alexander y Shail. Le costó un poco captar que no eran sólo grandes amigos y compañeros (Victoria se lo tuvo que aclarar, realmente), pero el amor que se tienen lo fascina. Han pasado por tantas cosas...  
  
—Si necesitas que te acompañe, puedo... —comienza Jack, pero Shail alza una mano para que no siga.  
  
—Te comerían las dudas sobre si Vic está bien antes de llegar a Shur-Ikail —casi bromea el hechicero, sonriéndole un poco—. Yo me encargo de Alexander. Ocúpate tú de Vic, tranquilo.  
  
—Bien... —concede Jack— Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame como sea, ¿vale?  
  
Shail asiente; no hace falta que Jack diga en voz alta que Alexander también es su familia, lo tiene muy presente.  
Dioses, en momentos como ese le pesan los años. Sus chiquillos son ya mayores. Shail se aclara la garganta. No quiere deprimir al chaval.  
  
—¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Ha llegado más gente estos meses, ¿no? —pregunta, curioso. Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver a Jack resoplar.  
  
—Hay demasiada gente, Shail. DEMASIADA —se queja Jack, exasperado—. Han llegado más magos con el plasta de Qaydar, representantes de las dos Iglesias se han pasado por aquí... hasta emisarios de la monarquía de Nandelt han traído mensajes de 'buenos deseos' para Victoria. Me alegro de tengan en cuenta su salud pero podrían dejarnos eSPACIO — Se pasa las manos por el pelo, irritado—. De verdad, estábamos muy bien con Zaisei y las feéricas que trajiste contigo... Son muy agradables, y no nos atosigan, pero Dioses si esto se llena más va a parecer Times Square en hora punta —la expresión es más de Christian que suya—. Además, dicen que pronto el Padre Venerable quiere pasarse por aquí. ¡Y también la Madre Venerable! —exclama, forzando una falsa sonrisa— ¡Va a ser tan divertido! —ironiza, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a Shail.  
  
—Veré si puedo hacer algo para despejar un poco la Torre, Jack.  
  
Jack se presiona el puente de la nariz brevemente, calmándose un poco.  
  
—Gracias... —suspira— Pronto van a traer aquí a Kestra, y Kimara se pasará para verla y retomar alguna de sus clases... y tengo ganas de verlas, de verdad, pero me asfixia que me rodeen tantos...  
  
—¿...Humanos?  
  
Shail le sostiene la mirada, sin malicia ni rencor. Jack enrojece un poco.  
  
—...Iba a decir 'extraños' —replica, con la boca pequeña. Shail lo mira significativamente.  
  
—Jack, eres una criatura semidivina. A mí no tienes que ocultarme nada, lo comprendo.  
  
Es como si a Jack le hubieran quitado una carga extra de la que llevaba tiempo queriendo desprenderse sin éxito.  
  
—No me ocurre como a Christian, mi esencia de dragón no se siente atrapada entre humanos —explica, despacio—. Sólo... no son mi familia. No entienden... todo esto —Shail lo invita a continuar con un gesto de la mano. Siempre se le ha dado bien escuchar—. He empezado hasta a evitar a los celestes, Shail —en gran parte porque no quiere que le pregunten sobre el cambio de su lazo con Christian—. A Christian lo miran con miedo, y a mí...  
  
—Con respeto. Con reverencia —completa Shail, sonriendo un poquito—. Como a un dragón— Jack debe de admitir que esa parte no le molesta especialmente—. Es lo que eres, ¿no te acuerdas?  
  
—Claro que me acuerdo, Dioses, y me enorgullezco de lo que soy, pero... no estoy en familia. Y sí, puedes decirme que es un sentimiento infantil, Christian ya lo ha hecho, pero no sé, Shail. Me encantaría que estuviéramos los cinco aquí, sin que nadie nos juzgara a ninguno —finaliza, y tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que ha errado en el número.  
  
—...Los cinco.  
  
Shail alza una ceja. Jack desvía la mirada.  
El hechicero lo mira con curiosidad. El dragón se revuelve en la butaca.  
  
—Claro... Ya sabes que no podemos despegar a Christian de Vic —trata de disimular. Miente casi peor que Shail, Dioses.  
  
—Por supuesto —coincide Shail, suspicaz. Se sobreviene un silencio que acaba interrumpiendo Shail, jovial—. ¿Has estado entrenando con Domivat? —inquiere, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
Jack asiente.  
  
—Sí... Cuando Zaisei se ocupa de Victoria suelo salir a la terraza a entrenar —Se calla que Christian lo acompaña. Se calla que cuando Christian lo acompaña van a las piscinas por privacidad. Que los choques entre Haiass y Domivat hacen que deban controlar su odio ancestral con más fuerza. Que para controlarlo les sirve también acabar en la cama. Que le gusta combatir contra él de forma sana.  
  
Shail no da muestras de captar lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Hasta donde Jack sabe, Shail no puede leerle la mente ni ver lazos.  
  
—¿Y qué tal con Christian? —pregunta, y Jack casi se atraganta con el aire que respira— ¿La convivencia es tranquila con él? ¿Se ha quejado de algo?  
  
—...De la cantidad de gente, como yo —la voz de Jack suena una octava más aguda. Se quiere fundir con la butaca—. Pero más allá de eso, todo bien, sí —se apresura en añadir, tras aclararse la garganta.  
  
—Me alegro —responde Shail, sonriéndole —. La convivencia puede ser difícil.  
  
Lo sabe.  
Maldita sea, lo sabe.  
Las mejillas de Jack cobran un tono rojo brillante.  
  
—Shail... —trata de comenzar, en un inútil intento de convencerlo de que se equivoca.  
  
—Ni lo intentes; yo inventé lo de convivir con tu rival y enamorarte de él, Jack. Te tengo calado —ríe Shail.  
  
—A ver... 'enamorarse' es una palabra un poco fuerte... —musita Jack. No le queda más remedio que admitir que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo— No estoy enamorado de Christian, y él de mí tampoco —aclara, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Shail se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Aún.  
  
A Jack le sube más calor al rostro.  
  
—...Queríamos que Victoria fuera la primera en saberlo, es decir... es nuestra pareja. Christian ya tenía asumido que te lo iba a contar a ti, pero... —explica, en voz queda, desviando la vista hacia Victoria. Le duele en el alma verla así.  
  
Cuando Jack devuelve la mirada a Shail, el hechicero parece bastante apurado.  
  
—Lo siento, Jack. Dioses... —se disculpa— Espero no crear ningún problema por haberlo adivinado. Sabes que no le contaré nada a nadie, y si quieres puedo hablar con Christian.  
  
Jack se niega, conmovido.  
  
—No pasa nada, Shail... pero gracias— comienza. No cree que Christian vaya a enfadarse, en realidad. Sabe que Shail es de confianza—. De hecho, me alivia bastante que lo sepas tú —Shail le dedica una pequeña sonrisa de nuevo—. Contigo se puede hablar de todo.  
  
Shail sonríe un poquito más, porque aunque Jack ha crecido y ha madurado, sigue siendo bastante obtuso en lo que a sentimientos respecta. Como Alexander.  
  
—Cuéntame, entonces. ¿Qué necesitas hablar? —inquiere, afable. La comisura derecha de Jack se curva ligeramente hacia arriba.  
  
Y así comienza la avalancha de sentimientos de Jack.  
Se levanta de la butaca, se pasea de un lado para otro de la estancia, mientras Shail lo escucha atentamente acariciando el dorso de la mano de Vic con suavidad.  
  
—¡...Y debería sentirme mal! —estalla Jack, en cierto momento— ¡Debería sentirme mal porque Christian ha hecho cosas horribles! ¿¡Cómo pudo Vic con el sentimiento de culpa!?  
  
Shail interviene entonces.  
  
—Jack... ¿Te sientes mal con él? —es su simple pregunta. Ni que decir tiene que si la respuesta es que sí, tomaría cartas en el asunto.  
  
Jack detiene sus pasos en seco. Es muy sutil, pero en la voz de Shail puede captar un filo oculto, una declaración de intenciones que le grita que si Christian se atreve a hacerlo sentir mal, no habrá fuerza en Idhún ni en ningún otro mundo que lo proteja de su ira.   
Shail no es una persona violenta, en absoluto. Es dulce, amable, y siempre aboga por la vía pacífica de lidiar con las cosas. Pero lo que mucha gente no ve es que Shail es tremendamente poderoso, y que a los suyos no permitirá que nadie los toque mientras a él le quede aire. Jack se reafirma en su convicción de que Shail y Alexander son imparables juntos.  
  
—Estoy a gusto con él, de veras —explica, tomando asiento en el suelo finalmente—. Es... agradable. A su modo, claro, pero ya me entiendes —Shail asiente despacio, más tranquilo—. Christian no es el problema. El problema es toda esta... carga extra —gesticula con las manos intensamente—. No sólo el estigma de que el último puñetero dragón de Idhún haya 'caído en las redes' del hijo de Ashran, sino también...  
  
—Te preocupa la reacción de Vic.  
  
Jack baja la mirada a su regazo.  
—...Y la de Alexander.  
  
No le hace falta alzar la vista para saber que sus palabras habrán dado en un punto delicado para Shail.  
  
—Vic se alegrará por vosotros, Jack —responde el hechicero, sosegado—. Por vosotros dos. Y por vosotros tres. Jack, mírame, por favor —le pide Shail, dulce. Jack encara los ojos marrones del hechicero—. Victoria os quiere. A los dos. ¿Realmente crees que no va a apoyaros en cuanto le contéis Christian y tú que estáis bien juntos? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Victoria? —casi bromea. Jack se permite relajar un poco los hombros. Sus ojos bajan hasta las manos unidas de Shail y Victoria. Shail sabe de lo que habla— Vic se alegrará, Jack. Te lo garantizo —le asegura. Jack suspira.  
  
—Sí, tienes razón... —murmura. Le duele preguntar lo siguiente— ¿Y Alexander?  
  
Escucha a Shail inspirar hondo. Se siente horrible por tener que sacar el tema.  
Christian permitió que Elrion experimentara con Alexander y lo convirtiera en un licántropo. Cada transformación es un infierno para él. Jack lo sabe de primera mano. Shail también.  
Alexander es su mentor, prácticamente un padre para él. Jack sabe que no es justo que le pida que acepte lo que hay entre Christian y él, después de lo que le costó aceptar la relación entre Victoria y el shek.  
Cuando mira a Shail de nuevo, los ojos del mago están algo empañados.  
  
—Alexander se enfadará —responde Shail, y Jack se siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Una cosa es pensarlo, otra que lo confirmen. Pero Shail no para ahí—. Se enfadará, y despotricará, y tendrá derecho a hacerlo. Pero acabará aceptándolo con el tiempo. Acabará aceptándolo porque no le quedará otra, Jack. Porque te verá tranquilo y feliz, y sabes tan bien como yo que Alexander daría su vida por tu felicidad y la de Victoria —resuelve, sonriéndole un poco. No es una sonrisa de felicidad exactamente, pero Jack la aprecia igual.  
  
A Jack se le cae alguna lágrima, y se levanta en seguida para abrazar a Shail, quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos al borde de la cama.  
  
—Tranquilo, Jack... Seguiremos siendo una familia —le asegura el hechicero, en voz baja. Quiere muchísimo a sus chiquillos. Shail le acaricia un poco el pelo para tratar de calmarlo—. Sagrada Neliam... si hace un rato eras todavía un dragón pequeñito envuelto en una capa en esta misma Torre —comenta Shail, sacándole a Jack una pequeña carcajada llorosa—. Eras un dragoncito monísimo, que lo sepas. Claro que mi Lunnaris era lo más bonito del mundo —añade, sacando pecho. Jack suspira, mirando a Vic, y Shail parece leerle la mente sin necesidad de ser un shek—. Despertará pronto, seguro.  
  
Jack se acaba deshaciendo del abrazo de Shail despacio, más tranquilo.  
  
—...¿Te quedas unos días?— pregunta, en un murmullo. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba la agradable presencia de Shail por allí hasta que ha llegado. Shail asiente, disimulando terriblemente mal la lagrimita que ha rodado por su mejilla.  
  
—Estaré por aquí una semana, más o menos— Jack está a punto de preguntar de nuevo, pero Shail se le adelanta con la información—. Me quedaré yo esta noche con Vic, descuida —la sonrisa especial de Shail vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro—. Intenta descansar un poco, Jack. Te irá bien.  
  
—...Gracias, Shail. Por todo —dice Jack, cada palabra saliendo desde el fondo de su corazón. Shail lo mira con orgullo e infinito cariño.  
  
—No las merecen —responde, antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se retire—. Y ahora venga, sal a despejarte un poco.  
  
—Pediré que te traigan la cena —le informa Jack, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Se topa con una feérica alada de cabello rosa que estaba a punto de llamar para entrar. Jack le sonríe un poquito y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar; es compañera de Shail.  
  
Jack echa a correr. Echa a correr escaleras abajo sin importarle con quién se cruza de camino, porque de repente tiene demasiada energía dentro. No se cronometra, pero está seguro de que llega a las piscinas subterráneas de la Torre en tiempo récord. El olor a sal inunda sus fosas nasales. Tarda sólo unos segundos en desprenderse del cinto de donde pende Domivat y dejarlo sobre uno de los bancos de roca. Las botas se las quita de camino al agua.  
No se lo piensa dos veces y corre hasta la orilla de la piscina, zambulléndose de un salto.  
El contacto con el mar frío parece despejarle la mente, y precisamente gracias a ello nota una sacudida en su interior y patalea para regresar a la superficie. Se aparta el pelo de los ojos con presteza, mirando a todas partes.  
Shek.  
 _Christian_.  
  
Lo nota cerca, muy cerca, y con más intensidad que de costumbre. Lo que significa...  
  
"¿Qué haces bañándote con ropa?" resuena la voz del shek en su mente.  
  
De la entrada del agua a la piscina se distingue una ondulación en el fondo. La serpiente emerge frente a él.  
Jack no acaba de acostumbrarse a ver a Christian transformado en shek mientras él se encuentra en forma humana. Le da bastante repelús.  
No se siente especialmente en peligro, a pesar de que su instinto de dragón le diga que sí. Sólo es que... Christian impone un poco como shek.  
  
"...Eres una serpiente un poco fea." le transmite Jack, y Christian sisea."Majestuosa, e incluso algo imponente... pero un poquito fea." añade.  
  
El shek se acerca a él y Jack inspira hondo para no transformarse en dragón. Christian lo mira largamente.  
  
"Habla tu neurona de dragón."  
  
Ah, sí, la Teoría de las Neuronas de Jack™, patentada por la estrella del pop internacional Chris Tara: Jack tiene dos neuronas funcionales, una de humano y otra de dragón. Ja, _ja_.  
Christian acerca su cabeza a Jack para empujarlo suavemente hasta la pared de la piscina.  
Al contacto de su piel con las escamas del shek, Jack se estremece de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando su espalda queda contra la piedra y sus pies se posan en el fondo rocoso, Christian regresa a su forma humana para mirarlo muy cerca.  
  
"Tú eres un dragón horrendo, Yandrak."  
  
El modo en que Christian pronuncia su nombre de dragón lo hace fruncir el ceño.  
  
"Disculpa pero soy un joven dragón la mar de guapo" rebate, orgulloso. "Ya quisieras tú tener la mitad de estilo que tienen mis escamas doradas, Chris Tara."  
  
Christian enarca una ceja.  
  
"El único dorado que me gusta es el de mis discos de oro." responde, y Jack pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Ya estamos con tus discos."  
  
En los ojos azules de Christian aparece un brillito de diversión mientras pega su cuerpo al de Jack.  
  
"Empiezas discusiones que no puedes acabar."  
  
"Eso es mentira, la conclusión está clara: soy un dragón muy elegante." replica Jack, testarudo.  
  
"Si pensando eso duermes tranquilo por las noches..." el mensaje de Christian es apenas un susurro en su mente.  
  
A Jack se le eriza el vello de la nuca.  
  
"Oye, no te pases."  
  
Christian se encoge de hombros.  
  
"Le estás diciendo eso a un shek. Como dragón eres horrendo. Respetable, pero horrendo." aclara. Jack lo mira intensamente.  
  
"...¿Y como humano?" inquiere, expectante. Christian le retira el pelo mojado del rostro.  
  
"Decente."  
  
Jack cruza los ~~(hombros)~~ brazos ante el pecho, poniendo algo de distancia entre Christian y él.  
  
—¿'Decente' de qué? —casi lo reta con la mirada para que responda.  
  
"Decentemente atractivo." responde Christian, con total honestidad. "Pasarás de 'decente' en un par de años, más o menos."  
  
Jack parpadea un par de veces, sorprendido.  
  
"...Vale, admito que no me esperaba eso." concede, regresando a la comunicación telepática. Se permite un instante para pensar y también se admite que 'decente', viniendo de Christian es hasta un piropo. Falta de costumbre. "Espera, espera, ¿era eso un piropo?" pregunta, queriendo asegurarse. "¿Me estás piropeando, Christian?" se lleva una mano al pecho en un exagerado gesto de sorpresa. Christian lo mira sin inmutarse, aparentemente.  
  
"Lo estás diciendo tú." es su respuesta, y Jack sonríe un poco.  
  
"...Me estabas haciendo un cumplido... estabas 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 conmigo." resuelve, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.  
  
Christian mantiene la misma expresión, impasible.  
  
"Yo no 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘰, Jack." el aludido no lo cree y suelta una pequeña carcajada.  
  
"Ya, claro..."  
  
"Jack, vuestro 'flirteo' es completamente innecesario y puede llevar a graves confusiones y malentendidos." explica Christian. Su voz cobra un ligero matiz sugerente cuando añade: "Si quiero decirte que eres atractivo y que te quiero en mi cama, te lo diré sin rodeos."  
  
El ambiente parece cargarse de tensión entre ellos.  
El sonido del mar se encarga de camuflar los latidos del corazón de Jack.  
Christian se humedece los labios.  
  
—...Dímelo —musita Jack, su vista bajando a los labios pálidos de Christian antes de retornar a sus ojos azules.  
  
"Eres un humano atractivo." Jack inspira hondo al recibir el susurro telepático de Christian. Se acercan todo lo posible hasta que sus labios se rozan. "Recoge tus cosas." casi le ordena, y Jack está a punto de protestar hasta que Christian habla de nuevo.  
  
—Te quiero en mi cama.  
  
Jack no ha salido jamás tan rápido de una piscina. Jamás en su vida.  
Mientras Christian se impulsa elegantemente para salir de la piscina, Jack se apresura en recoger sus botas y recuperar su espada del banco de piedra, ignorando su ropa empapada. Hay cosas más urgentes.  
Jack se vuelve para informar a Christian de que ya pueden salir de allí, pero no le hace falta, pues Christian se acerca a él con paso tranquilo. Su ropa también está empapada. No lleva a Haiass a la espalda.  
Cuando el shek llega hasta él, lo besa intensamente sin mediar palabra.  
  
Evidentemente, Jack no se queja cuando los brazos de Christian rodean su cintura. Tampoco cuando nota la sensación de vértigo de la teletransportación que lleva a cabo Christian. No es la primera vez que los ha llevado a su habitación con magia.  
El caso es llegar a la habitación.  
  
Lo primero que cae al suelo con un sonido metálico es la vaina de Domivat. Las botas de Jack apenas hacen ruido al estrellarse contra el suelo cuando el dragón las suelta en favor de asirse a la ropa de Christian para mantenerse todo lo cerca posible de él.  
Caminan sobre las gotas de agua que desprenden su ropa sobre las baldosas, sin cuidado, sin elegancia alguna, hasta que topan con la pared más cercana y se sirven de ella como punto de apoyo. Les sobra la ropa. Les falta tiempo para tantear las prendas a ciegas, negándose en rotundo a separarse. Hay una urgencia casi visceral en la forma en que sus cuerpos se buscan, en que sus labios se encuentran una, y otra, y otra vez.  
Es Christian quien acaba ocupándose de empezar a quitar capas de en medio, despegando la camisa empapada del torso de Jack.  
Se quieren piel con piel.  
  
Cuando las manos de Christian alcanzan la cintura de Jack, él mismo se encarga de apartarse lo justo para deshacerse de la prenda y volverlo a besar cuanto antes, ansioso. Le muerde los labios, sus lenguas se encuentran. Lo presiona un poco más contra la pared.  
  
"La ropa." le recuerda Christian, telepáticamente. Jack gruñe por lo bajo. Le da bastante pereza mover las manos de las caderas de Christian. Aunque no le queda más remedio cuando el shek le da un pequeño empujón para que se aparte de él y poder mirarse a los ojos.  
  
—La ropa —insiste Christian, casi en un siseo. Jack ya tiene aprendido que le ocurre cuando quiere algo con más urgencia de la que está dispuesto a admitir. Le hace cierta gracia. Aun así, cede en seguida al considerar de nuevo que también le sobra cualquier prenda entre ellos.  
  
Todo lo que los cubría queda relegado al frío suelo.  
Jack retrocede hasta sentarse en la cama. Christian avanza hasta él, amoldándose a su cuerpo y retomando la tarea de devorarlo a besos.  
Las uñas de Jack dejan surcos rojizos en la piel de Christian cuando le muerde la yugular. A Jack se le escapa un breve jadeo cuando inmediatamente después los labios de Christian se pasean por su cuello.  
Lo acerca por los muslos, lo encaja mejor en su regazo.  
  
"¿Bien?" le llega el susurro telepático de Christian, a lo que Jack asiente, perdido entre sus besos.  
  
Christian siempre le pregunta si se encuentra bien tras ocuparse de su cuello. Sabe que lo tensa, y es algo en lo que han trabajado un poco.  
  
"Aunque estás tardando en volver a mi boca y me parece fatal." añade Jack, esforzándose en formar la frase de forma coherente.  
  
Christian se yergue, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos rubios de Jack, llevando su mirada a los ojos esmeralda que lo observan con atención y evidente deseo. Es completamente mutuo.  
Jack se muerde el labio inferior, expectante. Christian esboza una minúscula sonrisa.  
El beso de Christian es recibido casi con desesperación, y desde ese momento no hay nada que los haga detenerse.  
Se entregan a la exquisita sensación de intimidad que los envuelve, recorriéndose a caricias apresuradas y besos urgentes; compartiendo la misma respiración apurada.  
No es perfecto, ni delicado, pero les sirve y lo disfrutan porque es suyo y suyo sólo. Porque en cada gota de sudor se reafirman en su fascinante contradicción. Porque se sienten poderosos retando al supuesto destino juntos. Porque lo que hay entre ellos es intenso y fuerte.  
Jack apenas es consciente de que Christian entrelaza sus manos cuando se le escapa su nombre en voz baja al alcanzar el punto límite de su tensión acumulada. Se percata una vez su mente es capaz de procesar el espacio que lo rodea, tumbado en el colchón de cualquier modo. A su lado Christian parece más lúcido que él, y eso hace que una sonrisa boba se instale en el rostro de Jack cuando le acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que tiene unida a la suya. El shek lo mira inmediatamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿Me estás reconfortando?" pregunta Jack.  
  
Christian no suelta su mano. Jack cuenta nueve latidos hasta que el shek responde, apartándose el cabello alborotado del rostro.  
  
"No necesariamente." replica Christian, y Jack deja escapar una pequeña carcajada. Le besa los nudillos.  
  
"Entiendo." murmura, dulce.  
  
Jack no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasan cogidos de la mano sobre la cama, pero por el pedazo de cielo que se ve desde una de las ventanas es consciente de que ha anochecido completamente.  
  
"Shail se queda con Vic esta noche." le transmite a Christian, acercándose algo más a él.  
  
Christian asiente, dándole a entender que está conforme con el plan, y Jack inspira hondo antes de abordar 𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘰.  
  
—...Shail sabe lo nuestro —murmura, y le sube calor a la cara cuando Christian alza una ceja y lo mira con ojo crítico—. ¡Lo ha adivinado él solito! Shail tiene superpoderes, además de magia, ¡es increíble! —trata de defenderse Jack, aunque Christian sigue en silencio observándolo— Ha empezado a preguntar por ti y claro pues él ya se enamoró de su rival y todo, entonces sabe cOSAS y soy un libro abierto para él es que no sé... ¡Oye, no me mires así! —realmente Christian sigue mirándolo del mismo modo, pero las mejillas de Jack ganan algo más de calor— ¡Me conoce demasiado bien! Y claro, ¡no podía mentirle! ¿¡Cómo voy a mentirle a Shail!? A Shail no se le miente, y menos si sabes lo que te conviene... Y el caso es que de repente estaba hablándome de que todo está bien y me estaba sonsacando mis sentimientos sin el menor esfuerzo, porque es lo que te estoy diciendo, que Shail tiene superpoderes y da igual lo mucho que intentes ocultarle algo, siempre va a conseguir que hables. Además, que Shail es familia y con él se puede hablar de todo, ¿y de pronto como que me he dado cuenta de que me hacía falta tener a alguien con un punto de vista externo con quien desahogarme? Ha sido un alivio poder hablar con él, porque evidentemente no va a decir nada... E incluso se ha disculpado por sonsacármelo, si es que es un amor... Y me ha hecho sentir bien su apoyo, es decir... sé que Vic se alegrará pero hay una vocecita en mi cabeza a veces (no intentes decir que es mi conciencia y reírte de mí) que me hace dudar, ¡y no quiero hacerlo! Y... y... —Jack empieza a callar, azorado— Y... tú ya sabías que Shail iba a sacarme la información, ¿verdad? —inquiere, derrotado. Christian asiente. Jack miraría a alguna cámara fijamente si hubiera alguna cámara a la que mirar en el momento.  
  
—Estaba claro.  
  
Jack suelta la mano de Christian para taparse la cara, resoplando.  
  
"Has tardado más de lo que pensaba pero tengo muy presente que Shail es parte de tu familia. En algún momento lo iba a saber." le explica Christian telepáticamente.  
  
—...¿Cómo que he tardado más de lo que pensabas?  
  
Jack se retira las manos de la cara para mirarlo, desconfiado.  
  
—Conociéndote, si hubieras sabido dónde estaba Shail exactamente y fueras capaz de salir de la Torre, habrías ido antes a buscarlo y a decírselo —aclara Christian, y Jack se yergue como movido por un resorte.  
  
—¡OYE!  
  
Christian se incorpora sin inmutarse.  
  
"No intentes decir que me equivoco, sé honesto contigo mismo, dragón." le transmite, antes de salir de la cama.  
  
—...A ver, pUEDE que tengas razón, pero no hace falta que me lo restriegues, shek —admite Jack, muy a su pesar— ...Aunque asumo que por muy juntos que estemos, meterte conmigo sigue siendo uno de los placeres especiales de tu vida, ¿verdad?  
  
Christian regresa con un ordre de agua y un par de toallas pequeñas.  
  
"Evidentemente." es la respuesta de Christian, mientras le indica que se acerque.  
  
Jack hace caso y se mueve hasta el borde del colchón tras rodar los ojos. Cuando Christian empapa una de las toallas en agua y comienza a asearlo con sumo cuidado, al dragón se le eriza el vello de la nuca.  
  
—...Voy a bañarme ahora luego igualmente... —intenta explicar.  
  
"Y haces bien. Pero de momento estás aquí sobre mi cama, desaseado." rebate Christian. Jack decide que no quiere contradecir su lógica y se deja cuidar, agradeciendo la suavidad de la tela húmeda contra su piel. "Shail habló conmigo en Limbhad." comenta Christian, de pronto.  
  
Jack frunce ligeramente el ceño, confuso.  
  
—¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué? —inquiere.  
  
"Mientras estuve guardando reposo. Quería saber varias cosas y vino a verme." responde Christian, volviendo a mojar la toalla en agua para pasarla suavemente por el cuello de Jack.  
  
—...¿Qué quería saber?  
  
Christian devuelve la toalla al ordre.  
  
"Si había algún remedio para la licantropía de Alexander." explica.  
  
Jack baja la mirada. Se siente como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el pecho. No le hace falta preguntar para conocer la respuesta que Christian le dio a Shail: no lo hay. De pronto el contacto con Christian lo quema, así que aparta con cuidado la mano del shek que reposaba en su pierna. Ahí está de nuevo la culpa por el daño que Christian ha causado a su alrededor. Llega el nudo pesado en el estómago.  
  
"¿Qué más?" no tiene fuerza para verbalizarlo.  
  
"¿Te sientes con fuerzas para verlo?" pregunta Christian. En su voz no hay burla ninguna, sólo hay cabida para la seriedad y un profundo respeto. Christian suele preferir mostrarle ciertos momentos de sus recuerdos en lugar de contárselos. Jack vacila un instante.  
  
"...Muéstrame."  
  
Jack aprecia la decencia de Christian de darle un momento para prepararse mentalmente antes de alzar la vista y encarar sus ojos azules. Es cuestión de un parpadeo; de pronto Shail está sentado a medio metro de la cama, y Jack presencia la escena a través de los ojos de Christian. Jack jamás ha visto a Shail tan severo e impasible.  
El hechicero le recuerda que haber salvado a Victoria no lo exime de haberla secuestrado en primer lugar, y prosigue añadiendo que haberle salvado la vida es lo único que lo libra de una muerte segura a manos de Alexander. Jack lo recuerda: una deuda de honor. Puede sentir el respeto de Christian cuando asiente. Entonces llega la pregunta, y a Jack se le parte el alma al notar la tímida chispa de esperanza que asoma en la voz de Shail. Cuando Christian responde, esa esperanza se esfuma.  
  
Cuando Shail pregunta por qué permitió que Elrion experimentara con Alexander y Christian responde simple y llanamente que _"Porque mientras siguiera vivo no me importaba su estado."_ , la atmósfera a su alrededor parece chispear, cargada de energía mágica. De la magia de Shail. La mirada del hechicero se topa entonces con la del shek y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Jack.  
Shail lo mira deliberadamente a los ojos para que lea su mente, para que sea consciente de que podría matarlo con un chasquido de dedos y que lo hará si hiere a los suyos de nuevo. Jack se sorprende al ser transportado de golpe a otro momento, años atrás, en el que un joven Alsan (no Alexander) sostiene a un inconsciente Shail contra su pecho con un brazo, mientras que con el otro enarbola a Sumlaris casi desafiante, encarando los ojos de hielo de Christian.  
La respiración de Jack se agita, y Christian lo devuelve a la realidad al instante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que la use como punto de equilibrio.  
El dragón tarda unos segundos en poder mirar de nuevo a Christian a la cara, turbado. Le duele el pecho.  
  
—¿...Qué ha sido eso último? —inquiere, masajeándose las sienes.  
  
Christian responde con la misma honestidad de siempre.  
  
"California, 2002. Cuando descubrí que Alexander era un semimago a través de sus ojos porque me miró fijamente para proteger a Shail. Shail tuvo la misma actitud en Limbhad: fiera, protectora." Jack comprende entonces el origen de la deferencia de Christian hacia el vínculo que lo une con Shail, Alexander y Vic, porque es genuino y tremendamente poderoso. "No me hace falta hablar con Shail para saber que si te hiciera sentir mal o incómodo, es más que capaz de matarme."  
  
Jack abre la boca para decir algo, pero Christian posa una mano en su pecho delicadamente y no le sale la voz.  
  
—No es por eso por lo que tengo tanto cuidado contigo, dragón —resuelve Christian, antes de que la mente de Jack se plantee la opción por completo.  
  
Jack posa una mano sobre la que tiene Christian en su pecho, tragando saliva.  
  
—Lo sé —musita, inspirando hondo—. Pero por ahora... no necesito que me digas exactamente por qué. Me costaría bastante procesarlo, y... no creo estar preparado. Aún no.  
  
—Y eso no es nada malo —le aclara Christian, sereno.  
  
Jack no sabe si se echa a llorar de alivio o de pesar. No está seguro. Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos y resbalan por sus mejillas en cuanto parpadea para intentar contenerlas.  
  
—Es jodidamente difícil estar contigo, Christian. Dioses, realmente debería haberle dado más crédito a Vic por su relación contigo... —murmura, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. O sea... ¿cuántas veces hemos intentado matarnos?  
  
Christian no aparta la vista de sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
—Demasiadas.  
  
—¡Exacto! ¡Demasiadas! —exclama Jack, dejándose caer en el colchón como si en el techo de la habitación pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas— ¡Y me faltan dedos de las manos y pies para contar las atrocidades que has hecho! ...Sin ofender.  
  
—Constatas hechos. No ofendes.  
  
Jack se enjuga las lágrimas casi con rabia.  
  
—Comprendo que a ti no te afecte, pero... ¡ugH! ¡Me encantaría que no me afectara! —estalla, pero inmediatamente se retracta— Aunque eso me haría un cabronazo insensible, también te lo digo...  
  
—Jakob, mírame —le pide Christian, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse de nuevo. Jack acepta su agarre y se impulsa para quedar sentado en el colchón una vez más. Christian no suelta su mano—. Si no te sientes bien, si quieres acabar con lo nuestro, sólo dilo.  
  
Jack no tarda ni dos segundos en reaccionar.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso!? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —replica— _Quiero_ seguir contigo, Christian. Y precisamente por eso me abruma más todo esto; voy a tener que conciliarme con ello sí o sí porque _QUIERO_ que sigamos juntos —Christian alza las cejas, (sorprendentemente) visiblemente sorprendido. Jack se apresura a continuar—. Sí, no me mires con esa cara que no te he visto poner nunca, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que lo nuestro acabe. El resto está muy confuso, lo admito, pero no eso.  
  
Christian desvía la mirada brevemente a sus manos unidas, antes de retornar la vista a los ojos de Jack, donde encuentra un destello de determinación y seguridad.  
  
"No estás preparado para saber qué siento exactamente.", le transmite, sereno. Jack es absolutamente sincero.  
  
—No.  
  
"Ni sabes qué sientes tú exactamente."  
  
Jack niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Tampoco.  
  
"Pero quieres que sigamos con lo nuestro."  
  
—Te lo acabo de decir: pues claro.  
  
Christian se toma un instante para estudiarlo detenidamente, antes de finalizar.  
  
"Bien. Es suficiente."  
  
Jack parece vacilar.  
  
—¿En serio? ¿No... no te molesta ni nada? No quiero hacerte sentir inseguro en esto, o sea me encantaría poder darte más seguridad, pero...  
  
—Está bien, Jack —lo tranquiliza Christian, aprovechando que deja la frase en el aire—. Sé que haces lo que puedes.  
  
Jack consigue sonreír un poco.  
  
—Sí... siento que mi cabeza sea un caos —casi bromea.  
  
"Respeto tus esfuerzos." responde Christian, mentalmente de nuevo.  
  
Jack suspira, esta vez de alivio, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Christian.  
  
—Gracias. Me cuestan lo mío...  
  
Jack inspira hondo, y se atreve a sonreír un poco más antes de tirar suavemente de la mano de Christian para que se incline hacia él y poder besarlo. El shek no pone objeción alguna al beso, y se lo devuelve con lo más parecido a la dulzura que tiene. A Jack le encanta ese beso.  
  
—...¿Puedo bañarme aquí? —susurra Jack, apartándose unos centímetros de los labios de Christian para preguntar. Le sube calor a las mejillas cuando el shek ladea ligeramente la cabeza, interrogante— ...Contigo, sí... si quieres, claro —corre a aclarar, azorado.  
  
"Adelante." es la respuesta mental de Christian, que provoca que los labios de Jack se curven de nuevo en una sonrisilla.  
  
—Gracias —murmura, antes de besar a Christian brevemente y entonces ponerse en pie para acudir hacia el baño—. Voy a preparar la bañera, pues.  
  
Christian se levanta y acude al baño, silencioso, para observar a Jack preparar la bañera mientras tararea una melodía terrestre bastante popular. Se cruza de brazos cuando el dragón se vuelve hacia él.  
  
—El agua fría, ¿no? —pregunta Jack, para asegurarse.  
  
—Congelada.  
  
A Christian le hace cierta gracia que entre todas las cosas en las que discrepan, en la temperatura ideal del agua para bañarse no sea una de ellas.  
Mientras Jack acciona la bomba del agua, Christian escoge uno de los aceites aromáticos y lo añade a la bañera.  
Jack ni lo espera. Se acomoda en un extremo de la tina y suspira al contacto del agua fría con su piel. Christian enarca una ceja.  
  
"Cualquiera diría que esta es tu bañera." le hace notar, y Jack alza la barbilla, orgulloso.  
  
—Es la de mi pareja. Bueno, de una de ellas, vaya.  
  
Christian se sitúa elegantemente en el otro extremo de la bañera antes de responder.  
  
—Tu 'pareja' —comenta, provocando el primer picor en las mejillas de Jack.  
  
—Mi pareja, sí —el dragón intenta aparentar una calma que no tiene—... ¿Te... te parece mal? —inquiere, azorado.  
  
Christian incluso esboza un intento de sonrisa.  
  
—No.  
  
A Jack se le dan mejor las sonrisas. La que se instala en su rostro podría parar el tráfico en Nueva York.  
  
—Bien... Porque a mí me suena bastante bien —decreta, antes de descarrilar a ojos de Christian— ¿Qué apodo quieres?  
  
Christian vuelve a mirarlo con seriedad.  
  
"No." zanja en seguida, pero Jack sonríe incluso más.  
  
—¿ _'Hielito mío'_? ¿ _'Cubito de amor'_? —con cada sugerencia, la mirada de Christian se vuelve más glacial mientras que Jack disfruta como un chiquillo— ¿ _'Sserpientita mía'_?  
  
"Dragón." lo advierte Christian, y Jack se lleva una mano al mentón, exageradamente pensativo.  
  
—¿'Chris'? No, es que Chris rige llevar el Montana, digo... Tara...  
  
Christian parece estar a punto de saltar sobre él para ahogarlo en la bañera.  
  
—¿...Sabes quién es Hannah Montana? —El silencio de Christian le da a Jack la respuesta— ¿¡No sabes quién es Hannah Montana!? ¡Christian! ¿¡Es que no tienes televisión en tu piso!? —Christian sisea por lo bajo— ¡Es igual que tú! Chica normal de día, estrella del pop de noche —explica Jack, conteniendo la risa—. Es una serie maravillosa, de verdad. ¿Es que ninguna de tus fans te ha comparado con ella? —Christian entrecierra los ojos— ...Supongo que eso es un no. Bueno, ella es más pop. Lo tuyo es el pop-rock, ¿no? —pregunta Jack, algo más en serio.  
  
"Sí." responde Christian, seco.  
  
Jack le sostiene la mirada, pícaro.  
  
—Lo siento pero es que os comparo y me hace mucha gracia... Cuando nos fuimos de la Tierra, iba a sacar un disco pronto. Seguro que ha tenido mucho éxito.  
  
Christian alza una ceja.  
  
"Redfield, cuidado con lo que dices."  
  
Jack se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Bueno... Ella no ha sido telonera de My Chemical Romance.  
  
"Evanescence." lo corrige Christian. La sonrisa de Jack se ensancha, pero Christian no le da tregua. "Muy bien te sabes mis actuaciones para reírte... ¿Cuántas veces me has buscado en internet?"  
  
Jack mueve la mano como si así pudiera espantar el contraataque de Christian.  
  
—Alguna que otra vez... Tampoco te eches flores... La mayoría de cosas las sé porque Vic es fan tuya y- —Christian no le permite continuar con tamaña mentira.  
  
"Así que más de doce veces. Entiendo."  
  
A Jack le sube calor a las mejillas.  
  
—...¿Te estás metiendo en mi mente? —pregunta, y es Christian quien sonríe, sibilino.  
  
"Proyectas. Y me lo acabas de admitir." aclara, y Jack gana dos tonos más de rojo. "Te gusta mi música, dragón." afirma Christian, y Jack se quiere sumergir.  
  
—...A ver, que no cantas mal, pero no te flipes que no eres Gerard Way —argumenta Jack, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho. Su respuesta parece divertir a Christian—. Además, ¿una serpiente como portada de tu disco? Te faltó sacar una en el concierto, como Britney Spears.  
  
El comentario consigue sacarle una pequeña carcajada a Christian.  
  
"Jamás intentaría imitarla. Ni a ella ni a nadie. La música es algo demasiado personal." responde, sereno, sosteniéndole la mirada a Jack. "Sé que entiendes eso, Señor Wonderwall." apostilla.  
  
Jack desvía la mirada, abochornado.  
  
—...Fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar con la guitarra —se excusa, pasándose una mano por la nuca.  
  
"Se notaba que la tenías muy practicada, cuando tocabas en Limbhad" le reconoce Christian, y Jack sonríe un poquito.  
  
—Sí... Es la que suelo tocar antes de ponerme a practicar otras. Es como... mi canción de confort, ¿sabes? —añade Jack, encogiéndose de hombros— Es bastante cliché, pero me da igual —devuelve la mirada a los ojos claros de Christian entonces—... Tú no sólo cantas, ¿verdad?  
  
Jack lo mira con cierta curiosidad cuando Christian niega con la cabeza.  
  
"Toco el bajo. Y el piano." le confirma, y Jack parpadea un par de veces.  
  
—O sea que compones, cantas, y también tocas el piano y el bajo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo libre tenías en la Tierra?  
  
"Mucho." responde Christian, alcanzando la esponja.  
  
Jack casi ríe.  
  
—Me sigue pareciendo fascinante que lo emplearas en convertirte en una misteriosa estrella del pop-rock internacional —Christian ladea ligeramente la cabeza—. No, eso no es lo que hacen los adolescentes normales.  
  
Christian lo mira largamente.  
  
"No era un adolescente normal." rebate, y Jack no puede contener la carcajada que se le escapa.  
  
—Evidentemente —comenta, alejándose del final de la bañera para acudir a acomodarse en el regazo de Christian tranquilamente—. Eras 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘛𝘢𝘳𝘢.  
  
Christian alza una ceja cuando Jack le rodea el cuello con los brazos, pero no objeta a la nueva posición y permanece observando la sonrisa divertida que le dedica.  
  
"Lo sigo siendo." le recuerda, antes de que Jack comience a dejar algún que otro beso perezoso en sus labios.  
  
"Shh" le transmite Jack, telepáticamente. "Después fardas de tu disco de platino otra vez." zanja, volviéndolo a besar.  
  
Normalmente Christian le corregiría y le diría que su disco es 𝘥𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦 platino, pero Jack hunde los dedos en su pelo lentamente y Christian se rinde esa vez. Se rinde sin presentar batalla directamente, porque antes del primer amanecer se volverá a marchar y después del anterior viaje a Nanhai tiene claro que va a extrañar a Jack y a su ridículamente bonita sonrisa, así que prefiere aprovechar bien la noche a su lado.  
  
Pasan más tiempo del estrictamente necesario en la bañera, compartiendo caricias suaves y alguna que otra sonrisa, y Christian tiene un total de cero objeciones al respecto. Es fácil estar con Jack, por mucho que el dragón piense que lo complica todo demasiado. Es cierto que Jack parece necesitar bastante el contacto físico, pero tampoco se lo exige ni lo juzga cuando Christian necesita su propio espacio. Y aunque se ría de él (con él) y lo pique siempre que pueda, Christian se ha acostumbrado rápido a la ternura implícita en su voz.  
  
—Mañana me vuelvo a marchar —le informa Christian, mientras Jack se seca el pelo a conciencia con una toalla.  
  
El dragón retira la tela para mirarlo entre sus cabellos alborotados.  
  
—¿Otra vez? ¿Pero estás bien? —pregunta, un matiz preocupado colándose en su voz.  
  
Christian asiente, tendiéndole el cepillo de pelo.  
  
—Hay algo que quiero investigar —explica, y Jack asiente lentamente de vuelta—. No sé cuánto estaré fuera.  
  
Jack inspira hondo.  
  
—Entiendo —murmura, y aunque no le molesta que se marche las veces que necesite, lo extrañará. Jack vacila un instante, pero cuando cuelga la toalla para que se seque, se vuelve a mirar a Christian—. Entonces me quedo a dormir contigo —declara, decidido. Inmediatamente piensa que quizás le está imponiendo su presencia, y está a punto de retractarse cuando Christian sonríe.  
  
—Bien —es la respuesta de Christian.  
  
Por muy escueta que sea, la sonrisa que la acompaña hace que a Jack le dé un pequeño vuelco el corazón. Se muerde el labio inferior cuando Christian sale del baño para acudir a preparar la cama, y sacude la cabeza.  
Si es hasta mono.  
  
—¿Cuándo te vas? —inquiere Jack, acomodándose en el colchón junto a Christian. El shek mantiene la vista en el techo. Jack se plantea su parecido con una momia por su postura.  
  
"Un rato antes del primer amanecer." contesta Christian. Prefiere que en zonas habitadas no lo vean.  
  
Jack asiente y exhala un largo suspiro. No quiere preguntarle si va a despertarlo para despedirse, no quiere pedirle demasiado. Se limita a permanecer en silencio, de lado bajo las sábanas, observando el perfil de Christian en la penumbra de la habitación. Entre ellos hay sólo unos centímetros de distancia, pero a Jack le parece casi un abismo, sabiendo que no lo volverá a ver en un tiempo. Le toma unos instantes recortar esa distancia un poco, siempre atento a la expresión de Christian. Si cambia, es porque le molesta.  
No cambia.  
Jack se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente. Quizás está cruzando la línea del espacio personal de Christian, pero éste no está diciendo absolutamente nada, así que se atreve a alzar una mano, dirigiéndola a su rostro despacio.  
Sólo le toca la piel con un dedo. Christian frunce levemente el ceño, pero cierra los ojos, así que Jack sonríe un poco y se envalentona. Lleva el índice a la frente de Christian, y con sumo cuidado traza el perfil de su cara, descendiendo lentamente por el puente de su nariz hacia la forma de sus labios.  
  
"Jakob, ¿qué haces?" le pregunta Christian, mentalmente, y Jack nota ese cosquilleo en su estómago de cada vez que Christian pronuncia su nombre completo.  
  
"Compruebo que estás aquí." contesta, trazando la forma de su barbilla con delicadeza hasta descender a su cuello. Jack no sabe si es por el contraste de sus temperaturas o por las caricias, pero cuando llega con su trazo hasta el pecho de Christian, a éste se le eriza la piel.  
  
La mano del shek se posa sobre la suya, y la guía justo hasta el lugar donde late su corazón.  
  
"Estoy aquí."  
  
A Jack le sube cierto calor a las mejillas, sorprendido por la dulzura del gesto, pero esboza una pequeña sonrisa tierna finalmente, relajándose.  
  
"...Me alegro de que estés." le susurra mentalmente, y la comisura derecha de Christian hace ademán de curvarse un tanto.  
  
"Duerme, Jakob." le recuerda Christian, pero no le suelta la mano en ningún momento ni le pide que se aparte, por lo que Jack sonríe un poco más, cómodo.  
  
"Buenas noches, Christian." le transmite, lo más suave posible.  
  
Se duerme en seguida notando los latidos de su corazón.  
  


* * *

  
Christian se desliza fuera de la cama sigilosamente. Jack no parece percatarse de su ausencia, por lo que el shek comienza a prepararse para su marcha sin demorarse un instante.  
Al terminar de vestirse y de preparar un cambio de ropa en su bolsa, se cruza en la espalda a Haiass.  
  
En otra situación, se habría marchado sin más, pero su mirada se detiene en el dragón que duerme plácidamente sobre su colchón. Le ha gustado dormir con él. Desprende bastante calor pero no es un mal compañero de cama.  
Contradiciendo su naturaleza fría, Christian lo arropa mejor. Tan sólo tira de las sábanas para cubrirle el cuerpo y que no tenga frío, no es nada extraordinario, pero Jack se acurruca un poco mejor en la cama, todavía dormido, y eso consigue sacarle un atisbo de sonrisa a Christian.  
Dormido está hasta más atractivo; no puede meter la pata.  
  
Se queda observándolo apenas dos segundos más, grabando en su memoria la forma desordenada en la que los cabellos rubios de Jack le enmarcan el rostro. Lo recordará cada noche antes de dormirse.  
Instantes después, Christian abandona silenciosamente la habitación.  
Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cruza el pasillo hasta la habitación de Victoria.  
Nota la magia antes de atravesar el umbral, y cuando accede a la estancia Shail continúa sentado junto a Victoria, murmurando un hechizo de transferencia de energía, completamente concentrado.  
  
Christian cierra la puerta dejando sonar el pequeño 'clic' de la madera al encajar en su lugar, advirtiendo a Shail de su presencia allí, y el mago parece despejarse de pronto a pesar de su apariencia cansada. Sus miradas se encuentran en la penumbra.  
  
—Christian —murmura Shail, con un cabeceo, a modo de saludo, finalizando el hechizo.  
  
—Shail —susurra Christian, reconociendo y respetando su presencia antes de aproximarse a Victoria.  
  
Parece serena, pero a Christian le preocupa que su sueño sea tan horrible que no pueda despertar. Le roza la mano con lo más parecido que tiene a la ternura. No puede acceder a su mente, y lo sabe desde el principio, pero siempre que va a verla intenta hacerle llegar algún mensaje telepático. Por si acaso. Esa vez no es diferente.  
  
"Descansa, criatura. Volveré por vosotros."  
  
Victoria no reacciona al gesto, pero Christian se niega a perder la esperanza con ella, por muy humano que sea ese pensamiento para él.  
Deposita un corto beso en la mejilla de su pareja, y cuando se retira vuelve a encarar la mirada de Shail brevemente.  
  
"Cuídalos." le pide.  
  
—Tú también, cuando regreses —responde Shail, en voz baja, tras asentir.  
  
No les hace falta decirse nada más, se comprenden perfectamente.  
Christian asiente de vuelta y se dirige al balcón. El aire fresco del exterior parece suplicarle que estire las alas.  
  
Christian le echa un último vistazo a Victoria y se encarama a la balaustrada elegantemente, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. Da un paso al vacío y entonces cambia.  
Sus alas se despliegan enérgicamente, impulsándolo hacia el cielo.  
En su habitación, Jack casi se cae de la cama. Despierta de inmediato, sus sentidos en alerta máxima por la fuerte presencia de un shek en la cercanía. Jack echa un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y ante la más que evidente ausencia de Christian se asoma a la ventana a toda prisa.  
Se estremece cuando cruzan miradas.  
  
"Vuelve a dormir, dragón. Todavía es pronto." le transmite la majestuosa serpiente alada, situándose frente a la ventana para poder mirarlo directamente. Jack sonríe un poco.  
  
"Sí, sí, ya voy, shek." responde, bostezando. "Dioses, qué susto me has dado." Jack juraría que puede ver algo parecido a la diversión en los ojos de serpiente de Christian. "Ve con cuidado, ¿vale?" le manda, apoyándose en el alféizar. "Vuelve con nosotros de una pieza." pide, con claro cariño en cada palabra del mensaje.  
  
Christian sisea por lo bajo, y aunque la esencia de dragón de Jack grita que si se atreve a sisearle de nuevo le desgarrará las escamas, su parte humana hace caso omiso y sonríe un poco, porque comprende que es una forma de darle a entender que cumplirá su petición. Tras un breve instante, Christian bate las alas con fuerza y comienza a alejarse de Kazlunn, en dirección al norte del continente. Todavía le manda un último mensaje a Jack antes de cortar la comunicación telepática con él.  
  
"Volveré pronto."  
  
Ese 'pronto' conlleva un par de meses tensos para Jack, pues Shail parte en dirección a Nanhai apenas una semana después que Christian. Pero su 'pronto' lo ayuda a sobrellevar mejor los días largos rodeado de gente que no lo comprende. 'Pronto' le facilita el sueño.  
'Pronto' se acerca cuando cierto día, Victoria despierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker por la "found family" trope y la gallego me la arrancará de las manos por encima de mi cadáver.  
> El poliamor bien hecho es nice.  
> Las referencias a la Hannah Montana y a otros iconos de la música eran NECESARIOS thanks for coming to my TED Talk.


	3. Hilo tercero (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria despierta y se encuentra con que sus dos novios se han ennoviado también entre ellos ft. Kimara y Kestra siendo muy sáficas y geniales, y más plot.  
> Saltamos otro poquito adelante. Jack es un desastre con patas lleno de tanto amor que no le cabe en el pecho. Victoria es un bollito y se la quiere mucho y muy fuerte. Christian intenta Funcionar con todos los feels que tiene y se aprecia su esfuerzo. Los tres se quieren muchísimo no nos vamos a engañar.  
> Kimestra de fondo porque Kimara y Kestra están juntas y son preciosas y se merecen el mundo entero sí.  
> Más plot heavy porque nos adentramos más en Panteón y qué queréis que os diga el buen drama es irresistible.

Jack ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha intentado abordar con Victoria EL TEMA.  
EL TEMA siendo "verás Vic, mientras has estado en ese letargo mágico seis meses, Christian y yo nos hemos enrollado en repetidas ocasiones y también somos novios". Un tema importante.  
Es importante, y es privado. Pero 'privado' parece ser una palabra que en Idhún no conocen o no les importa, porque Jack sí puede contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que ha podido estar a solas con Victoria más de diez minutos. Le sobran dedos de las manos. Las únicas que respetan su privacidad son las feéricas que se ocupan de sus dos rituales diarios de sanación, y Zaisei. Jack les haría un monumento en el jardín, por su consideración en todo momento y su apoyo.  
A quien querría tirarles un monumento encima es al resto de personas.  
  
Tras la marcha de Christian unos meses atrás, a la Torre de Kazlunn comenzaron a llegar más miembros de la Orden Mágica (incluyendo al pesado de Qaydar), más sanadoras de todos los rincones de Idhún, más sacerdotisas y sacerdotes... incluso la Venerable Gaedalu estuvo de visita. Afortunadamente, mucha gente se marchó poco después de llegar, y Jack lo agradece encarecidamente porque cuantas menos personas haya en la Torre cuando vuelva Christian, mejor.  
Claro que mentiría si dijera que la llegada de Kestra y Kimara no lo alegró.  
  
Kestra, que sobrevivió a la Batalla de Awa casi milagrosamente, todavía tiene que soportar las restricciones del equipo de feéricas que también la atienden a ella. Nada de hacer esfuerzos hasta que sus costillas se recuperen por completo. Y su pierna. Y su brazo. Debe reposar. Kimara, por el contrario, no pararía quieta si no fuera porque ha empezado sus clases de magia con Qaydar. Y son OBLIGATORIAS con todas las mayúsculas. Pero siempre que consigue escabullirse y no está haciéndole compañía a su chica, acude junto a Jack. Claro que, desde que Victoria despertó, Kimara también acude a hacerle compañía a ella, y Jack disfruta enormemente de ver cómo Victoria ríe con las anécdotas de Kimara sobre su relación con Kestra.  
Realmente, a Jack le encanta ver reír a Victoria. Y a Christian.  
  
Y maldita sea, ¿dónde se ha metido Christian que está tardando tanto en volver? Jack resopla, impaciente. Ya debe de haber notado que Victoria está despierta, gracias a su conexión con ella vía Shiskatchegg, ¿qué hace que no acude volando rápido y veloz?  
Lo echa de menos.  
  
—¿Jack?  
  
Es la voz de Zaisei la que lo saca de sus pensamientos. La sacerdotisa celeste se acerca a él y Jack le sonríe un poco, poniéndose en pie.  
  
—Buenos días, Zaisei —responde, afable. Le hace un gesto para que se siente con él en el banco de piedra. Zaisei niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No puedo quedarme a charlar. Precisamente venía a despedirme —explica, dulce. Jack comprende en seguida.  
  
—Ah, cierto... Pensaba que te marchabas en unos días —dice, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Zaisei lo mira con cierta preocupación.  
  
—Sí, pensaba quedarme todavía un poco más, pero la Madre Venerable ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin mí. Debo regresar con ella cuanto antes —le informa. Jack suspira.  
  
—Por supuesto —se ha acostumbrado a su presencia en Kazlunn en los últimos meses, lo entristece un poco su marcha. Aún así, le dedica la más cálida de sus sonrisas y abre los brazos—. Te echaremos de menos por aquí —Zaisei acude gustosamente a su abrazo y se lo devuelve con cariño.  
  
—Cuidaos mucho —murmura, antes de apartarse para mirarlo con amabilidad—. Nos veremos pronto, seguro.  
  
Jack decide finalmente acompañarla hasta el pájaro haai que la espera frente a la entrada principal. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo en el jardín sin hacer nada.  
  
—Ya me he despedido de Victoria, pero dale otro abrazo de mi parte, por favor —le pide Zaisei, subiéndose al ave.  
  
—Lo haré —sonríe Jack—. Te avisaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias de Shail —le informa, jovial. Zaisei asiente, conforme.  
  
—Yo también os escribiré tan pronto como reciba noticias suyas. Por si acaso —le sonríe, y es el turno de Jack de asentir, agradecido.  
  
—Que tengas buen viaje.  
  
Jack permanece observando al pájaro haai desde que alza el vuelo hasta que se pierde en la lejanía, fijándose en el modo en que el ave bate las alas.  
Sus propias alas parecen querer salir a volar también. Pero primero quiere ver a Victoria de nuevo.  
De camino al último piso, Jack no puede evitar pensar en Shail. Desea de todo corazón que se encuentre bien y que no le haya ocurrido nada en Nanhai. Cuando se marchó de Kazlunn para continuar su búsqueda de Alexander parecía estar mejor anímicamente, pero Jack se preocupa. Se preocupa porque Shail se ve completamente solo y a veces hasta inútil, y eso mismo lo llevó a besar a Zaisei en un momento de hundimiento absoluto, y a romper a llorar después disculpándose con ella.  
Jack no se enteró de todo aquello hasta el día siguiente, pero estuvo con él. Estuvo con Shail como Shail estuvo a su lado cuando murieron sus padres. Lo consoló cuando no pudo más y le confesó su sentimiento de abandono absoluto frente al mundo. Jack sabe lo fuerte que es Shail, pero también comprende que se sienta perdido a veces, tras meses de búsqueda.  
Jack inspira hondo, subiendo el último tramo de escaleras, y reza una vez más a Neliam por la salud del hechicero. No sabe si servirán de algo sus plegarias, pero Shail le enseñó una pequeña oración de marineros nanettense, y no está de más que la tenga en mente. Shail volverá. Y volverá con Alexander. O por los fuegos de Aldun que Jack se recorrerá el continente entero hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de la oreja de vuelta a la civilización.  
  
—...Como Qaydar me diga de nuevo que tengo que centrarme más, me pondré a gritar —se queja Kimara.  
  
Victoria contiene una pequeña carcajada, y Kestra se encoge de hombros.  
  
—Es que _'estás muy despistada desde que estás con esa piloto de dragones'_ —se burla Kestra, citando la más popular de las quejas del Archimago.  
  
Cuando Jack llama a la puerta, Kimara se levanta a abrir.  
  
—Pues claro que estoy despistada desde que estoy contigo, como para no estarlo —bromea Kimara. Al abrir la puerta, le dedica una enorme sonrisa a Jack.  
  
—¿Se puede? —pregunta el dragón, y Victoria asiente desde la cama.  
  
—Pasa, pasa. Estábamos hablando de nuevo de Qaydar —Kestra le hace un gesto a Kimara para que acuda con ella, y la semiyan tarda menos y nada en sentarse en el suelo frente a ella, en el hueco de sus piernas.  
  
—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —inquiere Jack, tras cerrar la puerta, echando a andar hacia la cama.  
  
—Ser un plasta con mi chica —explica Kestra, y Kimara le coge la mano que le tiende para besarle el dorso.  
  
Jack deposita un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Victoria y se sienta con ella, sonriendo.  
  
—Un crimen imperdonable —resuelve Victoria, risueña.  
  
—Zaisei te manda un abrazo —murmura Jack, cuando Victoria se apoya en su hombro, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.  
  
—Se lo agradeceré la próxima vez que la vea, gracias —responde Vic, acomodándose junto a Jack. Le gusta poder estar tranquila con él. Pero como siempre que consiguen estar tranquilos juntos, la situación no dura mucho.  
  
—Jack, por cierto —comienza Kimara, entusiasmada— ha llegado mi nuevo dragón. Bueno, dragona. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a darle una primera vuelta?  
  
Kestra resopla.  
  
—Por favor, acompáñala, a mí todavía no me dejan salir de la Torre ni para ir al jardín —se queja, hastiada. Kimara se levanta y la mira con cariño.  
  
—En seguida podrás pilotar de nuevo, ya verás —trata de animarla, antes de volverse hacia Jack—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vienes?  
  
Jack vacila un instante. Victoria se aparta un poco para sonreírle.  
  
—Ve. Estás deseando volar —comenta. Jack parece mirarla con algo de preocupación, pero Victoria lleva un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarlo—. Hace demasiado que no vuelas, _Yandrak_. Te irá bien —le susurra.  
  
A Jack se le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando Victoria lo llama por su nombre de dragón.  
  
—...¿Seguro que no te importa? —murmura, porque sí, su esencia de dragón le suplica que extienda las alas de nuevo y surque los cielos un rato.  
  
Victoria lo besa brevemente.  
  
—En absoluto —las mejillas de Victoria cobran un suave tono rojizo tras besarlo, y Jack no puede evitar sonreír, embobado. La ha echado tanto de menos durante meses...  
  
—Nos vemos luego —musita, insultantemente feliz.  
  
—Pasadlo bien —les desea Vic, cuando Jack y Kimara se disponen a salir.  
  
Kestra se pone en pie despacio y coge su bastón.  
  
—Luego me cuentas —le pide a Kimara, quien da un par de pasos de espaldas para mirarla.  
  
—Por supuesto —responde su pareja, entusiasmada, antes de girarse de nuevo y salir corriendo con Jack por las escaleras.  
  
Kestra inspira hondo cuando la hechicera feérica encargada de su salud vuela hasta la puerta y le hace una señal.  
  
—Me retiro, Victoria. Me toca sesión de ejercicios con Sheima —se excusa. Victoria asiente.  
  
—Ánimo.  
  
La piloto de dragones se va, y Victoria queda sola.  
  
Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, perdiendo paulatinamente la sonrisa. Ella también desearía poder salir. Alis Lithban parece llamar a Lunnaris... pero Lunnaris apenas tiene fuerzas para existir dentro de ella.  
Victoria se abraza las rodillas, cansada. Sólo quiere vivir de nuevo. Se lleva una mano a la frente, al círculo de oscuridad que ocultan sus mechones castaños. Jack le ha asegurado que es más pequeño que antes, pero hasta que no desaparezca por completo, Victoria no estará tranquila. Desea con tantas fuerzas poder dormir de nuevo sin pesadillas...  
Sin alzar la vista, extiende una mano fuera de la cama y se concentra intensamente en llamar al báculo de Ayshel. El artefacto mágico tarda unos segundos en acudir a su llamada, pero Victoria consigue doblegarlo a su voluntad de nuevo y cuando llega a la palma de su mano se ilumina tenuemente.  
Bien.  
Victoria lo mira entonces, como una pequeña salvación. Lunnaris está débil, pero está viva, y se aferra a vivir con todo lo que tiene.  
Despacio, muy despacio, se pone en pie, apoyándose en el báculo. Practicar a sostenerlo de nuevo no le hará mal.  
  
Se cuida de no abusar de su magia, pero le hace bien salir de la cama y caminar por la habitación, absorbiendo la magia de su entorno.  
Sólo se desconcentra cuando escucha el rugido de júbilo de Yandrak al desplegar las alas, pero el sonido la hace sonreír.  
Su Yandrak vuela.  
Y vuela alto.  
  
Jack ruge una vez más, desafiando la gravedad batiendo las alas con fuerza. Algo en él estalla de felicidad cada vez que surca el cielo, cada momento que pasa lejos del suelo y sus problemas. En el aire no está sujeto a los problemas del suelo. En el aire es amo y señor de su destino, y más desde que desapareció el peligro de que los sheks se lanzaran a por él en masa si se atrevía a surcar el cielo. Todavía quedan sheks en Idhún, por supuesto, pero ninguno capaz de negarle su propio espacio en el aire al último dragón. Así que Yandrak vuela todavía más alto, por todos los dragones que no volverán a volar, por los años que le llevó descubrir su identidad completa, por el príncipe vanissardo que le salvó la vida al nacer.  
Sin embargo, en el cielo no está solo esa vez: Kimara vuela con su dragona.  
  
A Jack casi le echa para atrás la peste a dragona que desprende el armatoste de madera encantado. Tanawe sin duda se ha pasado con las escamas...  
Aún así, a Jack no le desagrada tener compañía en el cielo; Kimara pilota con bastante destreza. Nadie que no fuera un dragón se percataría de que es una máquina. Pero Jack _es_ un dragón. Y a los artefactos de Tanawe les haría falta mucha más magia y algún que otro milagro para que se creyera que son dragones de verdad.  
No quedan dragones en Idhún con quienes volar.  
Pero... durante un rato puede fingir que sí. Puede fingir que no es el único dragón real en el mundo, y volar en compañía de alguien.  
  
Jack se pregunta si será tan malo volar una vez con los Nuevos Dragones. Su cabeza dice sí, pero su instinto de dragón le implora que lo haga. Aunque bueno, digamos que su instinto de dragón no es precisamente racional, porque Jack de pronto empieza a notar una sensación tremendamente rara y se descubre acercándose de más a la dragona de Kimara. Realmente su instinto de dragón es de todo menos brillante en ese momento.  
  
"Vamos a ver, Jack." se dice, exasperado. "Es una dragona falsa. Es fALSA. ES _MUY FALSA_. MANTÉN LAS DISTANCIAS." se reprocha, exasperado consigo mismo. "Al menos espérate a sentirte así con alguna de tus _dOS PAREJAS_ , por lo que más quieras."  
Realmente no puede con su vida.  
  
Por si no tuviera suficiente, el chillido que rasga el aire lo saca bruscamente de su razonamiento consigo mismo.  
Un chillido de shek.  
Un rugido de dragón.  
  
El corazón de Jack se dispara y detiene su vuelo en seco, volviéndose para averiguar qué ocurre.  
 _Christian_ ocurre. Y no ocurre para bien.  
  
Con un chillido de ira, Christian se lanza a por la dragona roja, extendiendo las alas y mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente, y Jack debe anteponerse a la sorpresa de toparse con Christian en el aire pronto, porque Kimara se lanza al ataque también.  
La semiyan reacciona con presteza, moviendo las palancas adecuadas para que su dragona exhale una llamarada de advertencia. No sabe de dónde ha salido ese shek, pero si intenta luchar con ella, no va a ponérselo fácil.  
A unos metros de ellos, Jack lanza un feroz rugido al aire.  
  
Kimara se hincha de orgullo al verlo volar hacia ellos, maravillada de poder contar con Jack para la batalla. Sin embargo, cuando el shek se vuelve para sisearle peligrosamente al dragón dorado, algo cambia en sus ojos tornasolados. Frena en seco su avance hacia la dragona roja.  
  
"¡Christian!" lo llama Jack, casi desesperado, proyectando hacia él sus pensamientos con urgencia. El shek tarda apenas unas centésimas de segundo en salir del violento trance en el que el intenso olor a dragona ha sumido a su forma de serpiente.  
  
"...Jack." le responde.  
  
Jack no tiene tiempo de suspirar de alivio.  
  
"¡Es falsa! ¡Es una dragona artificial!" le comunica, apurado. "¡Kimara va dentro!"  
  
Christian le echa un breve vistazo a la dragona roja, siseando por lo bajo. En ocasiones como esa detesta sus impulsos de shek. Los detesta porque el intenso olor a dragona le grita a sus sentidos que está allí, al alcance de sus anillos, y que será una presa fantástica tras una vigorizante lucha. Pero sus sentidos se equivocan. Se equivocan y lo hacen ver como un idiota, y eso es algo que no soporta.  
Ha estado meses trabajando en ello, maldita sea, aprendiendo con Jack a controlar el odio visceral que sus especies están obligadas a sentir, sirviéndose de su humanidad para dominar las irrefrenables ganas de destruirse mutuamente.  
Pero se ha habituado a Jack. No a _esa cosa_.  
  
Jack le gruñe suavemente para recordarle su presencia y distraerlo de la del armatoste mágico, y Christian finalmente oculta sus colmillos y se yergue elegantemente, siseando. Sus ojos irisados se topan con los esmeraldas de Jack, y con un cabeceo le indica que está bien.  
  
Kimara no comprende en absoluto la situación, observando la escena completamente tensa. ¿Qué le ocurre a Jack? ¿Por qué no lucha con ella?  
Tarda apenas unos segundos más en comprender qué es. O más bien quién es: Kirtash.  
Sus manos se cierran con más fuerza en las palancas.  
Comprende entonces que Jack no lo ataque por lo importante que es el shek para Victoria, pero ella no es Jack. Ella lloró su 'muerte' durante meses, luchó en la Batalla de Awa con el dragón dorado en su honor... se juró a sí misma que jamás se amedrentaría ni en presencia de Kirtash ni en la de ningún shek.  
Shia fue arrasada por los sheks, la vida de Kestra fue arruinada por ellos igual que la de millones de personas durante los quince años de guerra. Su pueblo ha sufrido incontables injusticias bajo su mando. ¿Cómo pueden obviar eso? ¿Cómo pueden aliarse con el hijo del mismísimo Ashran sin pestañear siquiera, insultando la memoria de todas aquellas personas que sufrieron por su culpa? No. Se acabó. Quizás no hay más dragones verdaderos en Idhún, pero los Nuevos Dragones se bastan. Kimara se basta entonces.  
  
Ardiendo de rabia, Kimara hace batir las alas de su dragona con fuerza y se lanza hacia el shek con las garras por delante, pero Jack se interpone bruscamente en su camino, gruñéndole para advertirla.  
  
—¡Kimara! —exclama, tenso— ¡Es Christian! ¡Retírate! —le pide. Pero Kimara insiste cegada por la ira, virando a la dragona para esquivar a Jack.  
  
El dragón dorado no le da opción: con un poderoso batir de alas la insta a retroceder a riesgo de chocar con él, y rasga el aire con un estruendoso rugido que hace temblar a la dragona y su piloto. Kimara tiene que esforzarse por mantener el control de su artefacto, con el corazón en un puño, mientras Jack acude a mirarla por la escotilla principal.  
  
—Basta —es lo único que necesita decir, observándola duramente con sus ojos esmeraldas.  
  
La semiyan es incapaz de replicar. Con una última mirada de rabia a Kirtash, Kimara finalmente da media vuelta y emprende el regreso al cobertizo de Kazlunn, donde se guardan un par de dragones artificiales. Pero no va a olvidarse de lo sucedido. Jack y ella tienen mucho de lo que hablar.  
  
Jack, por su parte, no ha sentido tanto nerviosismo desde que Victoria despertó. Trata de calmarse, a pesar de estar literalmente echando humo, pero le cuesta unos minutos.  
  
"Jakob, ¿estás bien?" le pregunta Christian, telepáticamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Jack bate las alas para volverse a mirarlo, y cuando sus miradas se encuentran nota el insistente tirón de su rivalidad ancestral, pero la que hay entre ellos puede mandarla a la mierda rápidamente al centrarse en el alivio que le produce verlo sano y salvo tras unos meses fuera.  
  
"Sí... sí, estoy bien." responde, cansado. Advierte la curiosidad en los ojos tornasolados de Christian cuando sigue a la dragona roja con la mirada.  
  
"Nunca había visto un dragón artificial de cerca." le explica el shek. "No pensaba que pareciera uno real. Ni que oliera como tal."  
  
Jack también mira a la dragona un instante, asegurándose de que regresa directa a Kazlunn.  
  
"Es cosa de Tanawe: unta la madera con una mezcla que lleva escamas de dragón en polvo, de su colección de cuando estudiaba en Awinor. De ese modo los sheks enloquecen de odio al olerlos." Le dirige una mirada significativa y Christian contiene un siseo de protesta.  
  
"Está muy conseguida, sí..." concuerda, admitiendo el fallo por su parte. "Supongo que a ti también te ha afectado la peste que desprende; desde lejos te he visto volando bastante cerca de ella."  
  
Jack agradece no estar en su forma humana, pues de ser así enrojecería hasta las orejas.  
  
"...Estoy seguro de que las escamas que lleva untadas en la madera eran de alguna dragona en pleno momento de cortejo." explica, abochornado. "Me ha confundido brevemente, ¿vale?"  
  
Christian lo estudia silenciosamente y se acerca más a él, dando una vuelta a su alrededor.  
  
"Entonces esperemos que Tanawe no use más escamas de dragones que se encontraban en momentos de cortejo" le murmura mentalmente, sus anillos rodeando el espacio del dragón. "...por tu tranquilidad." finaliza, encarando de nuevo a Jack.  
  
El dragón se estremece, con la sensación de que ese rodeo que Christian ha dado a su alrededor significa _bastante_.  
  
"...Voy a adelantarme para que despejen la terraza." declara, con esa conocida tensión dentro.  
  
Jack emprende el vuelo hacia Kazlunn, seguido a cierta distancia de Christian, y mientras aterriza en la puerta principal de la Torre para volver a su cuerpo humano, Christian mantiene activo el vínculo telepático con él.  
  
"¿Cómo está Victoria?" inquiere el shek.  
  
"Todavía está débil..." responde Jack, accediendo a la Torre con presteza. "A esta hora debe de estar con las feéricas en el segundo chequeo matutino", aclara.  
  
Christian aguarda en el aire en silencio mientras Jack da orden tras orden a todo morador de Kazlunn.  
Sube y baja tramos de escaleras, dando instrucciones de que se le avise cuando el chequeo de Victoria finalice y que se despeje el piso donde están sus habitaciones, permitiéndose sonar más severo de lo habitual con Qaydar cuando intenta contradecirle.  
  
—No está en condiciones de objetar a nada, Qaydar —le espeta, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Esto sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.  
  
Y cuando Qaydar se ve incapaz de aguantar la presión de su mirada, baja la cabeza y manda despejar la terraza antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.  
  
"La terraza es tuya." le comunica Jack a Christian, accediendo a la enorme balconada.  
  
El shek aterriza en un breve instante, alzando una corriente de aire al posarse elegantemente en el suelo antes de metamorfosearse en humano. Sus ojos azules se fijan en Jack.  
  
"Aquí no." es lo único que le dice Christian telepáticamente, antes de proyectar en su mente el camino hacia una de las aulas vacías del noveno piso. Sin esperar respuesta, echa a andar hacia el interior, y Jack lo sigue unos segundos más tardes por los pasillos vacíos. Cuando Jack entra al aula unos instantes después que Christian, el shek sella la puerta con magia. No quiere interrupciones.  
  
Jack se toma un momento para respirar hondo, de espaldas a su pareja, antes de encarar sus ojos azul hielo.  
  
—Jakob —susurra el shek.  
  
—Christian.  
  
Es cosa de ambos.  
Sin mediar otra palabra, acuden el uno hacia el otro, recortando el par de pasos que los separaban para fundirse en un beso. Pero es Jack quien lo besa con más urgencia, casi con desesperación, y lo empuja con su cuerpo hasta pegarlo a la puerta del aula. Lo acerca por la cintura, buscando el frío de su cuerpo, suspirando contra sus labios cuando Christian le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad, en una carrera contra los latidos de su propio corazón.  
Christian hunde una mano en su pelo rubio y Jack se deshace contra él. Le tiemblan las piernas de golpe, y un par de lágrimas traicionan su control, pero Christian rodea su cuerpo con un brazo para mantenerlo justo donde está, y Jack se niega a dejar de besarlo todavía porque maldita sea lo necesita todo lo cerca posible un momento más.  
Se deleita en el sutil gemido que escapa de los labios de Christian cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para profundizar el contacto de sus bocas, y se estremece cuando Christian le muerde brevemente el labio inferior, extasiado. Jack traga saliva pesadamente en cuanto Christian parece recuperar los estribos y acude a besar su cuello.  
  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurra el shek, antes de depositar otro beso en su yugular.  
  
Jack sonríe un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.  
  
—Sí... —murmura, y se agarra a Christian con algo más de fuerza cuando recibe un pequeño mordisco por su parte. Suspira cuando el shek deposita un corto beso en la mordida antes de encararlo, sus respiraciones mezclándose— Te he echado de menos —musita. Christian esboza una media sonrisa, antes de volver a besarlo brevemente. Jack suspira cuando los labios de su pareja abandonan los suyos, y se obliga a recomponerse un poco, apartándose para mirarlo a algo más de distancia—. ¿Dónde has estado esta vez? —pregunta, curioso.  
  
"Nanhai." responde Christian, alisándose la chaqueta. A Jack no le pasa por alto que la prenda es terrestre; tiene cremallera, y no parece sacada de ningún libro de Historia.  
  
—¿Otra vez? —inquiere Jack, algo confuso, y Christian asiente.  
  
"He hecho averiguaciones importantes."  
  
Jack frunce el ceño al notar el matiz grave de su mensaje telepático. Algo le dice que esas averiguaciones no van a ser nada bueno.  
Asiente despacio e inspira hondo, retirándose un paso más para dejarle espacio a Christian y que pueda apartarse de la puerta de la clase.  
  
—...En ese caso voy a asegurarme de que Vic esté sola. Con más razón necesitaremos privacidad —declara, y Christian deshace el sello mágico del umbral para permitirle salir—. Te aviso —le informa, abriendo la puerta para marcharse. Lo sorprende recibir un suave roce en la mano. Se vuelve para mirar al shek todavía sin atravesar el umbral, expectante. El azul de los ojos de Christian le parece hasta cálido por un instante.  
  
"También te he extrañado" le confiesa y Jack no puede evitar sonreír un poco de nuevo antes de salir hacia la habitación de Victoria.  
  
"Te pediré que repitas eso más tarde en voz alta." resuelve Jack, al llegar a las escaleras. Christian no responde.  
  
El dragón llega a la habitación de Victoria justo cuando Sheima, la hechicera a cargo de la salud de las dos pacientes de la Torre, sale por la puerta.  
  
—¿Cómo está? —pide saber, de inmediato, acercándose a la feérica. Del sobresalto, las alas de Sheima vibran ligeramente, pero la maga sonríe.  
  
—Está mejor, Jack. Está volviendo a su peso habitual poco a poco, y ya consigue dar una vuelta completa a la habitación sin pararse —Jack exhala un suspiro de alivio. Cada vez que pierde de vista a Victoria teme que empeore de golpe. Es un terror bastante irracional, puesto que sabe que se está recuperando y comprueban cada rato que está estable... pero Jack no puede evitar preocuparse—. No te preocupes, está progresando adecuadamente. Todavía está débil físicamente, pero le ajustaremos las comidas y para mañana mismo tendrá una tabla de estiramientos suaves. Necesita recuperar la actividad física —concluye Sheima, y Jack asiente enérgicamente.  
  
—La ayudaré en lo que sea.  
  
La hechicera se aparta de la puerta entonces, con un cabeceo.  
  
—De momento la dejaremos reposar hoy. Pasa, anda; justo ha pedido que te llamáramos —le informa, para retirarse acto seguido con un elegante aleteo.  
  
Jack no pierde el tiempo y accede a la estancia.  
  
Victoria tarda unos instantes en percatarse de la presencia de Jack. De pie frente al espejo que hay junto al armario de madera rosa, la muchacha observa su reflejo cuidadosamente. Los meses en cama han hecho mella en su cuerpo, y hasta las mangas del camisón le quedan anchas. Se encoge un poco en sí misma pero no tiene tiempo para autocompadecerse más, pues Jack carraspea para hacerle saber que está allí y Victoria se vuelve para mirarlo.  
  
—¿Vic? —la llama el dragón, pidiéndole permiso para acercarse. Victoria trata de sonreírle.  
  
—No te he oído llegar.  
  
"...Puedes venir. Pero no le hables telepáticamente, Christian. Está cansada, deja que su mente descanse." le transmite Jack a Christian, de camino hacia su pareja.  
  
—Eso es porque he sido sigiloso como una pantera —bromea entonces, sacándole una sonrisa genuina a Victoria.  
  
Más que una sonrisa, Jack le acaba sacando una carcajada al colocar las manos como garras y ronronear cómicamente. Jack daría cualquier cosa por esa risa.  
  
—Estás bobo —comenta Victoria, cuando los brazos de Jack rodean su cintura.  
  
—Bobo por ti —responde Jack, risueño.  
  
Victoria apoya las manos en su pecho y se permite sentirse bien en brazos de una de sus parejas, ignorando el calor que emite Jack. Desde que despertó lo nota más cálido que antes, y supone que es porque ella misma se ha vuelto más humana, pero no quiere admitírselo. No quiere.  
Lunnaris sigue siendo parte de ella. Sigue viva. Y Victoria se niega a abandonarla a su suerte. Aunque sienta la temperatura de Jack peligrosamente cerca de quemarla. Aunque todavía no pueda hacer magia. Son una misma persona, y Victoria está decidida a sobrevivir.  
  
La presencia gélida de Christian la pilla completamente por sorpresa. Lo nota a través del anillo apenas un par de segundos antes de que llegue al dormitorio, y se estremece involuntariamente de frío, acercándose más a Jack.  
  
—Victoria —la llama Christian. La muchacha tiembla.  
  
Victoria se muerde el labio inferior, maldiciéndose por la reacción de su cuerpo al ver el sutil cambio de expresión en las facciones de Christian. Le cuesta la vida apartarse del calor de Jack para recuperar su espacio, helada de pronto.  
  
—...Christian —murmura, en una exhalación.  
  
Jack los observa a ambos, retrocediendo un paso. Él ya tuvo su reencuentro con Victoria; a Christian le toca ahora. Aunque parece que tanto el shek como el unicornio estén congelados en el sitio. Se le hunde el corazón al reconocer la huella del miedo en la mirada de Victoria.  
  
—¿...Quieres que me acerque? —pregunta Christian, antes de mover un solo músculo en su dirección. La ve vacilar, pero Victoria acaba asintiendo enérgicamente.  
  
—Por favor —casi le suplica la muchacha, y cuando Christian llega frente a ella se le escapa una pequeña lágrima.  
  
Victoria se apresura a secarse la prueba de su temor de la mejilla, furiosa con su propio cuerpo. No es así como quería volver a verlo, maldita sea.  
Pero Christian no se lo tiene en cuenta.  
  
—Estás temblando, criatura —le susurra, apenas rozando su rostro con los nudillos.  
  
Jack decide aportar su granito de arena, recogiendo una capa del armario y depositándola cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de Victoria. La joven se vuelve para mirarlo, sorprendida, y Jack le dedica una sonrisa cálida y le guiña un ojo antes de regresar a un segundo plano.  
Victoria vuelve la mirada a Christian, arrebujándose en la tela de la capa. Contiene el aliento cuando la mano de Christian le aparta delicadamente algunos mechones de pelo castaño para descubrir el vacío de su frente.  
  
—...Está más pequeño —comenta el shek.  
  
Victoria no puede más.  
Da un paso y lo abraza, aferrándose a su chaqueta con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. Por todos los Dioses, no le importa helarse ya.  
Christian la acoge entre sus brazos en seguida, estrechándola contra su pecho suavemente, y Victoria contiene a medias el sollozo que se le escapa.  
  
—Ya está, Victoria —intenta tranquilizarla Christian, dejando un beso en su pelo—. Estoy aquí, criatura... los dos estamos aquí para ti —añade. No le hace falta mirar a Jack para saber que le sonríe un poco tras cerrar la puerta del balcón para evitar que Victoria tenga más frío. La joven se abraza a Christian hasta que le tiemblan las manos, y el shek se percata de ello en seguida, pues deposita otro beso en sus cabellos antes de apartarse para mirarla—. ¿Es frío... o miedo? —inquiere, directo. Victoria se mira las manos.  
  
—Frío —responde, segura—. Aunque... impones más de lo que recordaba —admite, con la boca pequeña. Da un respingo al notar las manos de Jack en sus hombros.  
  
—Ven, Vic. Voy a encender la chimenea —interviene el dragón, afable, ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar.  
  
Victoria quiere llorar todavía más. Acepta la ayuda de Jack para llegar hasta la butaca azul que hay frente a la chimenea, deseando desesperadamente una caja de pañuelos de papel. Se mantiene en silencio mientras Jack prende los leños con un roce de Domivat, enjugándose las lágrimas con las mangas del camisón.  
  
—Siento... siento estar tan llorosa... —balbucea, sintiéndose increíblemente torpe de pronto. Ahí está ella, recibiendo la atención y los cuidados de sus dos parejas y no puede ni controlar mínimamente la respuesta emocional de su cuerpo.  
  
—No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.  
  
La respuesta proviene de Christian, quien ha decidido permanecer de pie a un par de pasos de la butaca azul mientras Jack se ha acomodado en el reposapiés junto a ella.  
  
—Vic, ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable por nada —añade el dragón, mirándola fijamente— estás así por nosotros.  
  
—Por si no te acuerdas, te lo recordamos nosotros: nos salvaste la vida, Victoria. Y después de eso te jugaste el cuello de nuevo para derrotar a un dios —explica Christian, cruzándose de brazos—. Estás por encima de cualquier disculpa por tu estado —zanja.  
  
Victoria parpadea un par de veces, más conmovida que perpleja. Pero definitivamente también perpleja.  
Los mira alternativamente, extrañada. Si se fija bien... es la primera vez que los ha visto tan mesurados en presencia del otro. Tan calmados. No sabe si lo estará imaginando.  
  
"...Todavía no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?" le llega a Jack el mensaje de Christian, y enrojece levemente.  
  
"Queríamos decírselo juntos, ¿te acuerdas? Además, no he tenido ocasión..." se justifica el dragón, tratando de aparentar total normalidad.  
  
"Sabe que algo ha cambiado."  
  
Jack también se percata de la forma en que Victoria los mira: intenta averiguar qué se le escapa.  
  
"...Christian, tengo miedo de que crea que ya no la queremos." piensa Jack, tensándose en su asiento.  
  
"Pues se lo recordaremos, Jakob. Pero mejor decírselo ya."  
  
Jack inspira hondo. Tres veces. Pero finalmente se yergue en su sitio, decidido.  
  
—Tenemos que contarte algo, Vic —comienza, despacio.  
  
—...¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Victoria, algo preocupada por el tono de voz de Jack.  
  
"La estás asustando." lo advierte Christian. Jack se tensa más.  
  
"¡Christian, me estás poniendo nervioso!" se queja Jack. Christian alza una ceja, expectante.  
  
—¿Jack? —insiste Victoria, y el dragón decide soltarlo de una vez, encarándola.  
  
—Christian y yo nos hemos acostado. Repetidas veces —confiesa, a bocajarro.  
  
—Muy sutil —comenta Christian.  
  
Decir que Victoria se sorprende es quedarse más que corto. Se queda patidifusa, como poco.  
Su mirada viaja de Jack a Christian, analizando las expresiones de los dos, atónita.  
Christian parece sereno, como siempre, pero su ceño ligeramente fruncido lo traiciona: está tenso. Por la forma en que su mirada está clavada en la nuca de Jack, Victoria sabe que debe de estar comunicándose con él telepáticamente. Se pregunta si estará regañándolo.  
(Está en lo cierto.)  
  
"Eres la persona menos sutil de Idhún, Jakob Redfield." lo riñe Christian.  
  
"¡Pues habérselo dicho tú! ¡He entrado en pánico! ¡Parece mentira que no me conozcas!" se explica Jack, su pierna derecha moviéndose nerviosamente.  
  
Victoria se fija entonces en el rostro de Jack, invadido por el rubor y una mueca de evidente inquietud. Parece a punto de huir.  
  
—...Oh —murmura Victoria, incapaz de salir de su estado de perplejidad. Su voz parece devolver a la realidad a sus dos parejas (Jack casi salta en el sitio del susto).  
  
—Lo que quiere decir Jack es que estamos juntos desde hace unos meses —aclara Christian, mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Victoria parpadea un par de veces, comprendiendo entonces.  
  
— _Oh_ —es lo primero que puede decir de nuevo, estupefacta. Jack se pasa las manos por el rostro. Ya puede oírla sentirse tremendamente traicionada, rechazándolos a ambos, o mandándolos a Gantadd, lo más cerca. Pero Victoria no hace nada de todos los escenarios catastróficos que se imagina Jack. Simplemente ladea ligeramente la cabeza y los mira con curiosidad—. Pues... admito que no me lo esperaba —comienza, tranquila—. O sea... realmente han cambiado las cosas en seis meses.  
  
—Bastante —asiente Christian, y una de las comisuras de la boca de Victoria se alza levemente.  
  
—No parece que para mal —comenta, afable, y ante la intranquilidad de Jack alcanza una de sus manos para sostenerla entre las suyas, dulce—. ¿Estáis bien juntos, entonces?  
  
Jack boquea como un pececillo, pasmado pero a la vez infinitamente aliviado. No se puede creer la situación todavía.  
  
—Pues... sí, pero... ¿no... no te molesta, Vic? —inquiere, el corazón martilleándole el pecho— O sea hemos empezado lo nuestro a tus espaldas y...  
  
Victoria lo interrumpe esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.  
  
—Jack, no había forma de que me lo dijerais, en mi estado —razona—. Estoy segura de que de haber sucedido esto en otras circunstancias me lo hubierais hecho saber en seguida.  
  
Para Jack es como respirar de nuevo.  
  
—Desde luego —responde Christian, antes de que él pueda asentir. Cuando Jack se vuelve a mirarlo con los ojos algo empañados le cuesta no acudir a cogerle la otra mano para reconfortarlo. Sabe lo mal que lo ha pasado los últimos meses por la posible negativa reacción de Victoria. Pero Victoria se encarga de apretar suavemente la mano del dragón que sostiene entre las suyas para instarle a mirarla, dedicándole su sonrisa más adorable.  
  
Para Jack significa un mundo entero.  
  
—...No quería que... que lo nuestro te doliera... tenía miedo de que lo rechazaras...  
  
A Jack se le escapa un sollozo, y entonces Christian acude a su lado sin pensárselo dos veces, tomando su mano libre con la suya. Jack la estrecha un poco, todavía mirando a Victoria.  
  
—¿Por qué iba a rechazar algo que os hace felices, Jack? —replica Victoria, mirándolo con cariño. Con esa frase a Jack se le escapan las primeras lágrimas. Victoria le dedica a Christian la misma mirada— Os quiero a los dos —declara entonces—. Y os quiero felices —añade, devolviendo la vista a Jack—. Jamás me atrevería a entorpecer vuestra felicidad o a obstaculizarla —Christian enarca una ceja. 'Entorpecer' y 'obstaculizar' le dan una sensación extraña. No necesita entrar en la mente de Victoria para comprender por qué baja la mirada y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo—. Yo... sé que he cambiado —murmura la joven—. Sé que no soy como antes...  
  
—Victoria. No sigas —la corta Christian, pero Victoria sacude la cabeza y lo mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas.  
  
—Soy más humana que antes. Y no me gusta pero es la realidad. Y la afrontaré. Porque sé que nuestra naturaleza es parte de lo que nos une. Y... y si eso significa que vuestros sentimientos por mí han cambiado, lo entenderé —se le quiebra la voz a mitad pero se esfuerza por continuar—. No quiero ataros a ninguno. No quiero que os veáis obligados a quedaros conmigo si lo que sentís ya no es lo mismo...  
  
Jack la besa.  
Sin previo aviso se impulsa un poco hacia Victoria y la besa con todo el cariño del que dispone. Victoria apenas tiene tiempo de devolverle el beso, y se le escapa un sollozo cuando Jack se aparta para mirarla con las mejillas encendidas.  
  
—Te quiero, Vic. Con todo lo que soy y con todo lo que seré —declara Jack, mirándola intensamente—. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente y la mujer de mi vida. Pase el tiempo que pase, mi amor por ti no va a desaparecer —prosigue, inusitadamente sereno—. Y también me he enamorado de Christian. Es intenso, confuso, y a veces jodidamente difícil, pero sé lo que siento y estoy cansado de dudar de mí mismo, así que no pienso volverlo a hacer. ¿Me oyes bien? —añade, mirando a Christian— Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti también. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Y no es ningún reto, es una realidad —aclara Jack. Sus mejillas ganan dos tonos más de rojo bajo la atenta mirada de Christian, pero se niega a callarse—. Así que ahí lo tienes. Y sí, no es el momento más adecuado para esto, pero los dos sabéis que soy terriblemente inoportuno...Y me estoy yendo del tema —se corrige Jack, volviendo a mirar a Victoria, decidido a terminar su discurso a pesar de sentir con claridad los ojos de hielo del shek fijos en él—. Lo importante, Vic, es que no han cambiado mis sentimientos por ti. _Nuestros_ sentimientos.  
  
Se sobreviene un corto silencio que interrumpe la pequeña carcajada llorosa que nace de Victoria. Los ojos del unicornio viajan hasta Christian, quien no necesita más que asentir para corroborar las palabras de Jack. Comprende que él necesita procesar la declaración del dragón. Pero eso no significa que el shek no quiera añadir su propia forma de expresarse: acude junto a Victoria y deposita el beso más tierno posible en su coronilla.  
  
—Tendría que morir para dejar de amarte, criatura —susurra contra sus cabellos.  
  
Victoria se siente flotar de felicidad. Les tiende las manos, y tanto Jack como Christian entrelazan sus manos con ella. Los quiere tantísimo que sólo cogerlos de la mano la hace inmensamente feliz.  
  
—...Somos tres —murmura Victoria, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas.  
  
—...Como los soles... —musita Jack— como las lunas... _'en ese vínculo está vuestra fuerza, pero también vuestra mayor debilidad'_ —prosigue, y sonríe al toparse con la mirada extrañada de sus dos parejas—. Me lo dijo el Padre Venerable cuando llegamos a Idhún. Pensé que eran cosas místicas suyas en su momento. Pero tenía razón —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando nos dividimos perdemos fuerzas, pero... —se percata entonces de lo que está a punto de decir y le sube algo de calor a las orejas— es una cursilada, pero cuando estoy con vosotros... me siento más fuerte. Más capaz —Christian lo mira largamente, y Jack se ruboriza incluso más—. No se te ocurra decir que es porque compartimos neuronas, Christian —le advierte, picado, y el shek sonríe ligeramente.  
  
—No he dicho nada —se defiende, casual. Victoria contiene una carcajada. Le gusta verlos así.  
  
—Yo también me siento más fuerte con vosotros a mi lado —concuerda la joven, acariciándoles el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. Gracias por no perder la fe en mí. De corazón.  
  
Como si se hubieran coordinado para ello, tanto Jack como Christian le besan la mano que sostienen. Victoria no cree que le quepa más amor en el pecho.  
  
—Eso nunca, Vic —le asegura Jack—. Sabemos que tu estado va a seguir mejorando. Y estaremos aquí para ayudarte a reponerte. Ya lo verás, pronto estarás sintiéndote perfectamente —añade, animado.  
  
Christian inspira hondo.  
  
—Me perdonaréis que interrumpa la positividad del momento —comienza el shek, suavemente—. Tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes que conciernen tu recuperación, Victoria —les informa, serio. Ante el cambio de expresión de Christian, Jack le hace sitio en el amplio reposapiés. El shek toma asiento tras soltar delicadamente la mano de Victoria. Por mucho que no lo muestre, le escuece tener que llevar la conversación por otro lado y preocuparlos, pero deben estar al corriente de sus averiguaciones lo antes posible—. Me encontré a Shail en Nanhai.  
  
—¿Cómo está? —preguntan inmediatamente Jack y Victoria, al unísono.  
  
—Está bien —resuelve en seguida Christian, para alivio de ambos—. Cuando me marché estaba con Ydeon, el forjador de espadas legendarias. Te he hablado alguna vez de él, Jack —añade, y el dragón asiente.  
  
—¿Sabe algo de Alexander? —inquiere en seguida, expectante, pero Christian niega con la cabeza y algo en él se revuelve con nerviosismo.  
  
—Hasta donde yo sé, nada. Pero todavía le queda mucho terreno por investigar —Christian se descubre añadiendo lo último para intentar animarlo.  
  
Victoria se yergue un poco en la butaca, desafiando su propia preocupación.  
  
—Lo encontrará, Jack. Si alguien puede hacerlo es Shail —le recuerda, y el dragón asiente despacio, decidiendo confiar en sus palabras de aliento.  
  
—Recibimos una llamada de ayuda —prosigue Christian. Les relata entonces lo sucedido en la cordillera. En otra situación les habría mostrado lo sucedido mentalmente, pero prefiere seguir el consejo de Jack de dejar descansar a la mente de Victoria—. Karevan está en Idhún —declara, finalmente, para estupor de sus parejas—. Es cuestión de tiempo que el resto de divinidades se presenten también... y si estamos en lo cierto al pensar que liberamos al Séptimo al derrotar a Ashran, se avecina una guerra de dioses —explica. Se permite mostrar en su voz un matiz de preocupación. Con ellos puede hacerlo.  
  
Jack se pasa las manos por el rostro. Victoria se hunde ligeramente en la butaca.  
  
—Maldita sea... —susurra el dragón, exhausto. Christian retoma la palabra en seguida.  
  
—He pensado que lo mejor es que nos marchemos. A la Tierra —expone, y Jack se vuelve a mirarlo.  
  
—...Victoria tardará más en recuperarse allí —es lo primero en lo que piensa. Christian asiente.  
  
—Sí, pero estará segura. Los dos lo estaréis —matiza—. Victoria está debilitada, ningún dios sería capaz de detectarla, es demasiado pequeña ahora a unas presencias tan grandes. Y mientras tú te mantengas en tu forma humana también será más fácil que pases desapercibido a ojos de cualquier dios. No sabemos si el Séptimo puede seguir interesado en deshacerse de nosotros, pero si es así prefiero que estéis lejos de su influencia —su mirada se fija en el unicornio—. La decisión es tuya, Victoria —le recuerda, y la muchacha asiente lentamente, pensativa. Pero Jack frunce el ceño.  
  
—...Espera, espera. No, la Tierra no es segura tampoco —objeta Jack, procediendo a relatarles lo que vio durante el Triple Plenilunio: la huida de sheks a la Tierra.  
  
Christian entrecierra los ojos.  
  
—Ziessel —murmura, absteniéndose de soltar un juramento. Victoria busca la mirada de Jack.  
  
—...O sheks, o dioses —comenta, todavía tratando de asimilar toda la información. Christian ladea la cabeza.  
  
—Sheks —es su decisión, llanamente—. Contra ellos podemos hacer algo —razona, lógicamente.  
  
—...¿No podemos hacer nada aquí, entonces? —se pregunta Jack, desazonado. Christian alza las cejas.  
  
—¿Contra siete dioses? Si tienes alguna sugerencia, soy todo oídos —y Jack debe admitir que tiene razón.  
  
Le duele en el alma, pero la realidad es que ninguno de ellos sería rival para un dios, ni siquiera los tres a la vez. Contra siete mejor no pensarlo.  
Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Victoria, y la muchacha asiente, resignada, antes de mirar a Christian.  
  
—...Tienes razón. Quizás... quizás lo más seguro para nosotros es ahora retirarnos. Al menos hasta que sepamos qué podemos hacer. En Limbhad seguro que hay información respecto a los dioses, y cuando llegue el momento quiero estar en plenas facultades para ayudar en lo que sea necesario... Pero quiero esperar todo lo posible —no se olvida de añadir, decidida—. Mientras Idhún sea seguro para nosotros, quiero quedarme aquí. Sólo me marcharé cuando no quede más remedio —resuelve.  
  
Christian mentiría si dijera que no admira su valentía a pesar de las circunstancias. Uno de dos. Se vuelve para encarar a Jack.  
  
—Ven con nosotros —le pide directamente. No se anda nunca con rodeos, no va a comenzar a hacerlo respecto a su seguridad. Jack lo mira con la indecisión grabada a fuego en su mirada.  
  
—...No sé qué haré —confiesa el aludido— ...Necesito... necesito pensarlo —murmura, poniéndose en pie—. Y necesito aire —anuncia, con una sonrisa nerviosa, bajo la atenta mirada de Victoria y Christian—. Creo que voy a... acudir a la playa. O al jardín. Necesito respirar —musita, tenso. Victoria se esfuerza por ponerse en pie, preocupada, a punto de preguntarle si necesita compañía, pero Jack trata de sonreírle un poco para calmarla—. Necesito un rato a solas. Me... reuniré con vosotros para la comida, si os parece bien. Así podéis hablar ahora y poneros al día.  
  
Christian también se levanta, estudiándolo con la mirada.  
Jack decide ignorar su ojo crítico, acercándose para besar brevemente a Victoria. Tras depositar un corto beso en sus labios, está a punto de repetir la acción con Christian, pero se detiene en seco, azorado. El shek enarca una ceja, y Jack enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo.  
  
—...Me voy a ir yendo —anuncia, señalando la puerta con el pulgar. Se le escapa una corta carcajada nerviosa al darse media vuelta y se apresura en poner pies en polvorosa.  
  
Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, corre.  
  
Victoria parpadea un par de veces, y aprieta los labios para no reírse cuando le dirige una mirada tremendamente significativa a Christian. El shek parece a punto de salir tras Jack para plantarle el beso de su vida sólo para llamarlo cobarde después.  
  
—...No me habría molestado —Victoria se encoge de hombros cuando Christian decide quedarse y posponer su charla con el dragón. El shek la mira unos instantes, inquisitivo—. No tenéis que esconderos por mí —le aclara Victoria, afable.  
  
—Lo tendremos en cuenta —asiente Christian, rompiendo su silencio. Ante la nueva situación, el shek se deshace de la funda de Haiass, dejándola sobre la mesa, y retirándose la chaqueta terrestre, acuciando el calor de la chimenea. Acude junto a Victoria de nuevo y le tiende la mano, como hizo tiempo atrás—. Ven. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se divide en dos porque es el hilo más largo hasta la fecha y el rating ha pasado de Teen a Mature porque en la siguiente parte quizás y sólo quizás la gente se pone demasiado horny on main además de todo el drama.  
> And I oop-


	4. Hilo tercero (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria despierta y se encuentra con que sus dos novios se han ennoviado también entre ellos ft. Kimara y Kestra siendo muy sáficas y geniales, y más plot. PARTE II  
> Angst con comfort, horny moments, y plot, yes, todo en uno.  
> Este capítulo está cortado porque el tercer hilo es muy largo y aunque twitter intentó impedirme continuar I did it for the gays, como debe ser.

Victoria acepta su mano y se deja guiar hasta la cama. Se siente en el colchón y se cubre con las sábanas despacio, agradeciendo el calor de las mantas en la fría presencia de Christian. El shek toma asiento elegantemente frente a ella, y Victoria inspira hondo al notar en qué se fija: Shiskatchegg. La muchacha observa también el anillo que adorna su dedo.  
  
—...No me sientes, ¿verdad? —inquiere, encarando los ojos de hielo de Christian— No me notas al otro lado del anillo.  
  
Christian la mira largamente.  
  
—Sí, pero te siento lejos. Me cuesta llegar a tu mente —explica, sereno.  
  
—...Por eso no te he sentido hasta que no estabas en la puerta —razona Victoria, y Christian asiente.  
  
—Podría haberte hecho saber que estaba aquí antes pero no sabía en qué estado te encontrabas. Prefiero dejar descansar tu mente de mi presencia —comenta. Victoria sonríe un poco.  
  
—No me parece mal... Me gusta escucharte hablar en voz alta también —alcanza su mano y roza sus dedos con dulzura, ignorando el frío de su piel—. Te he echado de menos, Christian —declara, con todo el cariño del que dispone.  
  
Christian esboza una diminuta sonrisa.  
  
—Yo también a ti, criatura —responde, y en su voz hay una nota de ternura que hace ruborizar a Victoria.  
  
La joven se aclara la garganta, azorada, notando ese familiar cosquilleo en su pecho.  
  
—...¿Cómo... cómo has estado? Zaisei me dijo que seguías yendo y viniendo... ¿todo bien?  
  
—Sí —responde, pero sabe que para la curiosidad de Victoria no es suficiente.  
  
Así pues, sin que ella deba pedirlo, Christian le narra todo lo sucedido durante sus meses en trance.  
Victoria lo escucha atenta, dejando que su voz la envuelva.  
  
Nota algunos cambios en su forma de hablar: le está dando detalles. Christian es directo y conciso siempre, pero por deferencia a ella se esfuerza en darle más, en describir situaciones triviales, en situarla en la acción de sus palabras. Victoria lo adora.  
Se distrae trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano mientras Christian la pone al día, y sonríe cuando el shek se toma alguna pausa para decidir qué asunto superfluo contarle después. La asombra y la conmueve a partes iguales.  
  
—Shail estuvo aquí antes de marcharse a Nanhai.  
  
Victoria se lleva una mano al pecho e inspira hondo despacio.  
  
—Me dio su magia, ¿verdad? —pregunta, aunque no necesita que Christian se lo confirme; en su interior lo sabe. En su ojos marrones al shek le parece ver un tenue brillo de luz que se esfuma tan pronto aparece— ...Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero la magia de Shail... me resulta familiar de cierto modo —admite Victoria, anteponiéndose al pequeño rubor que aparece en sus mejillas—. Todas las magias son distintas, pero la suya... es como las olas del mar en la orilla en un día de sol. Es refrescante y agradable, como su personalidad... pero hay algo más en ella. Una sensación a la que no logro poner nombre. Es como si la conociera —musita, mirándose las manos. Al alzar la vista de nuevo se ruboriza otro tanto—. Es una tontería. Cosas de unicornios, supongo.  
  
—La magia de Shail es parecida a la tuya —responde Christian directamente. Victoria lo mira sin comprender—. No es ninguna tontería, Victoria. Es muy sutil, pero tienes razón, son magias semejantes —Victoria asiente, indicándole que continúe, interesada—. Todos los magos o semimagos guardan una huella del unicornio que les otorgó el don; su magia nace de esa chispa otorgada por el unicornio en cuestión. En cada hechizo que hacen hay un trazo propio suyo, e inherentemente de la chispa del unicornio. La semiyan, Kimara. Su dragona funciona gracias a su magia; _tu_ chispa.  
  
Victoria frunce ligeramente el ceño.  
  
—Sí, reconozco algo mío en su magia... pero yo no le otorgué la magia a Shail —razona. Se toma un instante para reflexionar, pensando en el don del hechicero. Sabe que Shail fue consagrado al poco de nacer, mientras sus padres regresaban a casa tras un viaje a Gantadd especialmente agotador; su madre, Valia, se puso de parto antes de lo previsto. Shail le ha contado la historia muchas veces... le ha hablado de la luz del unicornio. A Victoria le da un vuelco el corazón cuando la teoría más evidente se presenta frente a ella—. ¿Y si el unicornio que consagró a Shail era mi madre, Christian? ¿O mi padre? —considera, sus comisuras alzándose en una sonrisa— Podría ser lo que uniera nuestra magia.  
  
Christian asiente.  
  
—Es una buena teoría —coincide, y la sonrisa de Victoria se hace más amplia.  
  
—Eso explicaría por qué me es tan familiar... por qué como Lunnaris lo siento tan cerca —reflexiona, encantada. Le encaja de pronto con tanta naturalidad que debe estar en lo cierto.  
  
Christian permanece mirándola en silencio, enternecido. No le hace falta ser ningún celeste para comprender que el vínculo que une a Shail y a Victoria es fuerte y especial. Que el cariño que se tienen trasciende cualquier vínculo de sangre.  
Ha hecho bien en salvarle el cuello.  
Ya es la segunda vez que tiene que intervenir para que el hechicero no se muera, y aunque le resulta molesto siente mucho respeto por Shail; desde luego se toma muy en serio lo de proteger a su familia a costa incluso de su propia vida. Por lo menos es menos temerario que Jack.  
  
—Shail sabe lo mío con Jack —comenta entonces, y Victoria se toma un instante para procesar la información.  
  
—...Se lo dijo Jack, ¿verdad? —Christian casi sonríe. Es tan evidente...  
  
—Sí. Según él, 'Shail tiene superpoderes' —lo cita y Victoria ríe, divertida.  
  
—Los tiene —Christian enarca una ceja, y Victoria lo señala con el dedo—. No subestimes su poder; es capaz de sacarte siempre una sonrisa, sin importar lo mal que estés. Y tiene la increíble habilidad de quedarse siempre con la última de las galletas. Es muy poderoso —bromea, risueña. Christian quizás no lo diga en voz alta, pero ver a Victoria riendo tan llena de vida tras meses sumida en un trance mágico es un bálsamo para todo el temor que ha tenido a que no despertara jamás. Toma una de sus manos delicadamente y le besa la palma brevemente. Victoria se ruboriza inevitablemente, pero cuando le suelta la mano le da un toque suave en el pecho— ...No intentes distraerme —lo advierte, acomodándose mejor en el colchón. Lo mira significativamente y Christian intuye lo que se le viene encima—. Tú también has caído por él.  
  
Ah, sí: él.  
Jakob Redfield. Jack. Yandrak. El último dragón de Idhún. El dragón dorado de la profecía. Su enemigo natural. Su rival. Su compañero de relación. Su aliado. Su igual. Su interés. Su amante. Su pareja.  
 _Él._  
Christian asiente despacio.  
  
—Podrías decirlo así.  
  
Victoria sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza.  
  
—¿Cómo lo dirías tú, Christian? —y lo pregunta con toda la intención del mundo. Quiere que lo diga, que lo admita en voz alta. Durante unos instantes parecen medirse mutuamente con la mirada, hasta que finalmente Christian claudica.  
  
—Diría que me he enamorado de él —es su respuesta, y bajo la intensidad de su mirada Victoria se estremece, pero su sonrisa no se ve mermada. Porque comprende sin necesidad de más palabras lo que Christian no expresa: que ha sido rápido y certero, que no le ha quedado opción. Que sigue sin acostumbrarse a la intensidad de las emociones humanas, pero que las está sintiendo una tras otra y a pesar de su desconcierto le gustan en cierto modo. Que no lo dirá muchas veces pero eso no significa que no lo sienta con una fuerza abrumadora.  
  
Victoria lo coge de las manos, comprensiva.  
  
—Y estarías en lo correcto —responde, afable. Christian reconoce y respeta la valentía de Victoria a la hora de expresar y defender sus emociones. No todo el mundo es lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con todo lo que suponen—. No voy a presionarte para nada, pero mi consejo es que se lo digas —dice Victoria, y el shek enarca una ceja—. No me mires así, conoces a Jack tan bien como yo: necesita oírlo. Es más obtuso que un ángulo de 360º, Christian, no le hagas sufrir para escucharlo de ti —Christian esboza una media sonrisa sibilina, y Victoria ríe por lo bajo—. Christian... —le advierte, y el aludido se encoge de hombros— Mira ya os las arreglaréis —resopla Vic, rodando los ojos—. No sé ni para qué me meto —resuelve, soltándole las manos para alzarlas, rindiéndose.  
  
—Para ayudarlo. Porque nos quieres —responde Christian, acercándose un poco a ella en el colchón. Le coloca un mechón rebelde tras la oreja delicadamente, y el roce cauto entre sus pieles hace que a Victoria la recorra un escalofrío.  
  
—Con locura —confirma Victoria, sin dudarlo. Christian la ve arrebujarse mejor en la capa sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Victoria se muerde el labio inferior brevemente. El shek está a punto de preguntarle lo evidente, pero Victoria se le adelanta—. Bésame —le pide, en una exhalación. No se lo tiene que decir dos veces.  
  
Christian se inclina para besarla, y el suspiro que escapa de los labios de Victoria una vez sus bocas se encuentran le suena a música.  
Las manos de Victoria se agarran a la camisa del shek, temblorosa pero dispuesta a anteponerse al frío por un momento más besándolo. Los seis meses al borde de la muerte, su voluntad por seguir viviendo cueste lo que cueste, el alivio de saber a Jack y a Christian vivos y a salvo... todo se desborda dentro de Victoria finalmente. Los besos de Christian le saben a vida, a apoyo, a su forma de quererla. Y le encantan. Le encantan y la hacen sentir más valiente de lo que se cree normalmente, más fuerte, más ella.  
Sólo tiene que dar un pequeño tirón a la camisa de Christian para que el shek se acerque incluso más a ella y profundice el beso, arrancándole otro suspiro.  
  
Sin embargo y para su desgracia, su cuerpo le recuerda por las malas que todavía se encuentra convaleciente y que lo de sentirse más fuerte es una ilusión, cuando Christian le besa el cuello. El shek se aparta antes de que Victoria pueda pedírselo, alertado por el respingo que da. Se separa de ella para mirarla, preocupado, y Victoria tiene que apoyar las manos en el colchón para mantenerse sentada, jadeando. Aún así, al mirar a Christian ríe un poco, divertida por lo absurdo de la situación: se ha quedado exhausta de besarse con él apenas unos minutos.  
  
—Estoy bien —se adelanta al shek, entre resuellos, tratando de normalizar su respiración—. Lo siento, —se excusa, aunque sus labios forman una sonrisa de resignación— sé que debería tomarme las cosas con más calma... pero había echado de menos besarte —confiesa. Christian sonríe.  
  
—Tendremos tiempo —razona, y Victoria comprende que es casi una promesa.  
  
El shek se recompone en seguida, y mientras Victoria se centra en volver a respirar en condiciones él se encarga de acercarle una almohada más para que esté más cómoda y de arreglarle las mantas.  
  
—¿Estás bien así? —inquiere Christian, retirándole la capa para que pueda recostarse más cómodamente. Victoria asiente, sonriente a pesar de su agotamiento.  
  
—Perfectamente, gracias —musita, hundiéndose en el confort de los cojines, respirando ya con normalidad—. Creo que necesito dormir un poco. Si Sheima se entera de que me he excedido físicamente y he acabado resollando, me regañará —comenta, sin un ápice de culpabilidad en sus palabras. Christian le acaricia una mejilla, haciéndola sonreír un poco más—. Lo siento. Realmente quería seguir besándote —se excusa, pero Christian niega con la cabeza.  
  
—No debes disculparte por nada, criatura. Lo importante ahora es tu recuperación —rebate. Victoria deja un beso en el interior de su mano, volviéndose un poco, antes de bostezar.  
  
—Respecto a eso: voy a dormir un poco, si no os importa —y antes de que Christian pueda decir algo más, continúa—. Yo sólo digo que no tienes excusas para no hablar con Jack antes de la comida —deja caer, haciéndolo alzar las cejas—. Estaré bien, así que venga, adelante —Christian la mira fijamente, pero Victoria no se achanta, devolviéndole la mirada. Finalmente el shek le da un corto beso en la mejilla antes de acudir a recoger su chaqueta y su espada—. Despertadme para comer, por favor —pide Victoria, cerrando los ojos.  
  
—Eso haremos. Descansa.  
  
Christian le echa un último vistazo a Victoria antes de salir de la habitación, agradeciendo internamente verla tan animada a pesar de sus limitaciones actuales.  
Cierra la puerta silenciosamente, y hace un rápido análisis del número de presencias en la Torre. Hay demasiadas personas para su gusto, evidentemente, pues si por él fuera en la Torre sólo estarían ellos tres, pero se toma un instante para examinar las mentes que pululan Kazlunn. Encuentra la de Jack en seguida: un hervidero de sentimientos intensos y pensamientos fuertes.  
Normalmente Christian debería mirar a alguien a los ojos para establecer un vínculo con su mente, pero con Jack y con Victoria no le es necesario desde hace tiempo. Puede comunicarse telepáticamente con ellos mientras estén al alcance de su consciencia, le es muy fácil.  
Se siente tentado de llamar la atención de Jack por vía telepática, de decirle de ese modo que quiere verlo, pero se abstiene en última instancia, frunciendo el ceño. Hay dos mentes que le llaman la atención en el edificio: la primera está en una habitación. A Christian le suena esa presencia, pero se centra en la otra en cuanto la nota acudir en dirección a la de Jack.  
La ha captado antes de aterrizar en la terraza, y no le ha gustado en absoluto; ahora que arde de rabia y busca la de su pareja, le gusta aún menos: _Kimara_.  
  
La semiyan intercepta al dragón en el tercer piso.  
  
—Quiero hablar contigo —le informa Kimara, seria.  
  
Jack permanece un instante en silencio antes de asentir.  
Está tensa como una cuerda de guitarra mientras lo guía hasta la habitación más cercana para que no los molesten. Jack inspira hondo al cerrar la puerta tras él, aceptando que Kimara tiene todo el derecho del mundo a desahogarse y decir lo que le molesta. Es su amiga, al fin y al cabo. Así pues, se apoya contra la pared, expectante, intentando dejar a un lado sus propias reflexiones un rato. Aunque se aparta de la pared al ver temblar a Kimara, acercándose un paso.  
  
—...Kimara, ¿estás bien? —inquiere, preocupado. La semiyan lo mira atravesándole el alma, ardiendo de rabia.  
  
—¿Qué hace Kirtash aquí, Jack? —comienza Kimara, procurando medir su tono de voz.  
  
—Ha venido a ver a Vic —responde Jack. Nunca ha visto a su amiga tan alterada—. Es su pareja —añade, omitiendo evidentemente que también es la suya—. Y nuestro aliado.  
  
—¿Aliado? ¡Te mató en los Picos de Fuego! —espeta, apretando los puños. Jack ladea ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
—¿Me ves muerto, Kimara? —pregunta, tranquilo— Yo empecé esa pelea, y dadas las circunstancias salí muy bien parado —admite, irguiéndose un poco—. Ese asunto queda entre Christian y yo. Nadie tiene que vengar 'mi muerte'.  
  
Kimara lo mira de arriba a abajo.  
  
—¿Sabes cuántas personas desertaron del ejército rebelde al saber de tu 'muerte', Jack? ¿Sabes cuánta gente perdió la esperanza en la profecía, en nuestra causa, después de saber que el último dragón de Idhún había muerto? —para Jack es como recibir una bofetada— No puedes decir que es asunto tuyo y de ese shek cuando afectó a las vidas de cientos de personas —le recuerda—. ¡Cuando te lloramos! ¡Dile a Alexander que sólo es asunto vuestro! ¡Díselo después de saber que casi perdió hasta las ganas de vivir! —estalla, llorando.  
  
Jack baja la mirada, angustiado.  
  
—...Con Alexander hablaré en cuanto sepa dónde está —trata de excusarse, pero Kimara no le da tregua.  
  
—¿¡Y qué hay del resto de gente, Jack!? ¿¡De las personas que estuvieron quince años esperando tu regreso y el de Victoria para salvarlas!? ¿¡Con qué derecho les pedís que acepten a Kirtash como aliado!? ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a obviar su dolor y sus pérdidas bajo el imperio de Ashran!? —se seca las lágrimas con rabia.  
  
Jack retrocede un paso, turbado.  
  
—...No le estamos pidiendo nada a nadie, Kimara —repone, alterado.  
  
—¡Reesa de Shia! —exclama la semiyan, señalando la puerta— ¡Reesa de Shia, Kestra, está en cama, herida de gravedad tras luchar contra los sheks en la batalla de Awa, obligada a convivir en la misma Torre con el hijo de quien arrasó su reino y la dejó huérfana!  
  
—Christian no es su padre —replica Jack, aunque le falta fuerza en la voz.  
  
—¡No tiene por qué serlo, Jack! ¡Porque ese ser a quien llamáis 'Christian' permitió que Alae de Shia fuera un experimento de un hechicero con aires de grandeza! ¡Se la llevó a otro mundo!  
  
Jack retrocede un paso más. Elrion. Le tiemblan las manos.  
Alexander le habló de su encuentro en Alemania con Alae de Shia, en la mazmorra del castillo de Christian. La princesa heredera había sido convertida en una mujer tigre, en uno más de los grotescos experimentos de Elrion. La misma mujer tigre que Christian atravesó con Haiass durante su huida del castillo, cuando ella se interpuso para protegerlos.  
Al dragón se le empaña la vista.  
  
—¡Hay cientos de miles de historias parecidas en todo Idhún, Jack! ¡No podéis pedirles que acepten a Kirtash sin más!  
  
Kimara solloza, visiblemente agotada, y Jack no sabe cómo mirarla a la cara de nuevo, todavía asimilando sus palabras.  
  
—...Sé que Christian ha cometido incontables crímenes —murmura, desolado—. Y... Kimara, no te voy a pedir nada, ni a ti ni a nadie. De verdad. Pero Christian... forma parte de la vida de Victoria, y de la mía —tiene que obligarse a pensar antes de hablar, a riesgo de confesar que se ha enamorado del shek—. Lamento muchísimo que eso te provoque tanto dolor por lo que representa. A ti y a Kestra... lo siento.  
  
Kimara niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Cuando te conocí odiabas a los sheks, Jack. No sé qué te ha ocurrido para que a pesar de enorgullecerte de ser un dragón no te comportes como tal —le espeta, mirándolo amargamente.  
  
Jack la mira finalmente. No es capaz de responderle.  
  
—Kimara... —susurra, pero la semiyan lo interrumpe.  
  
—Mañana a primera hora me llevaré a Kestra a Rhyrr. No pienso dejar que esté aquí sufriendo. Y de allí partiré a Kash-Tar con los Nuevos Dragones. Mi pueblo nos necesita —explica, reprimiendo un nuevo sollozo. Jack asiente, tragando saliva. Kimara pasa por su lado para marcharse, pero se detiene antes de abrir la puerta— ...Siento haberte gritado —es lo único que puede murmurar. Abandona la estancia unos segundos más tarde.  
  
Jack se pega a la pared. Necesita apoyarse en ella. Tiembla.  
  
De camino a la habitación que comparte con Kestra, Kimara no se permite llorar más. No hasta que llegue con ella.  
Sin embargo, en el pasillo se topa de bruces con Christian, quien le dirige una mirada glacial. Kimara se estremece, pero no se achanta. Permanecen en silencio un instante, observándose, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre y Kestra sale al pasillo. Al ver a Christian, la princesa de Shia tiene que apoyarse con más fuerza en el bastón, puesto que las piernas casi le fallan.  
El shek se vuelve a mirarla.  
  
La reconoce en seguida por el parecido a su hermana. Nunca se olvida de un objetivo.  
Muy a su pesar, Kestra tiembla bajo su mirada de hielo, y Kimara acude junto a ella con presteza. La semiyan rodea el cuerpo de su pareja con sus brazos y tira de ella hacia la habitación. Antes de entrar, Kestra encuentra el valor para escupir a los pies del shek, anteponiéndose al frío que le cala los huesos por su presencia.   
Christian no se inmuta, se limita a mirarlas refugiarse en el dormitorio. Pero cuando Kimara está a punto de cerrar la puerta, el shek habla.  
  
—Si vuelves a entrometerte, ni el cariño de Victoria ni la amistad de Jack te salvarán de mí —la advierte, glacial, antes de echar a andar. Sabe que el mensaje habrá quedado claro. Su prioridad es comprobar el estado de Jack.  
  
El dragón da un respingo al escuchar los toques en la puerta. Sabe que son los de Christian, tiene una forma prácticamente fija de llamar a las puertas, pero eso no lo alivia.  
Jack se encoge un poco más en sí mismo, sentado en el suelo contra la pared.  
  
—Jakob —lo llama Christian, entreabriendo la puerta, pero Jack pone una mano en la madera.  
  
No se ve capaz de enfrentarlo en ese momento, no con el caos que reina en su cabeza y en su pecho.  
  
—...Ahora no, Christian. Necesito... necesito estar solo —protesta, en un hilo de voz.  
  
Christian podría abrir la puerta. Podría cruzar el umbral, acercarse a él y abrazarlo hasta que desapareciera todo lo que lo acongoja. Pero Jack le ha pedido explícitamente que lo deje solo, y Christian debe respetar su decisión por poco que le guste. Así pues, el shek retrocede un paso pero no se marcha. Permanece en pie justo donde se encuentra, como esperando a que Jack cambie de parecer y le pida que entre.  
  
Al otro lado del muro Jack se encoge todavía más en sí mismo, en un intento por hacerse más pequeño en el mundo.  
Kimara... no ha estado acertada en la forma de decir las cosas. Pero tiene razón: Victoria y él no son plenamente conscientes de que sus decisiones afectan a mucha más gente de la que creen. No pueden prever el alcance que tienen sus propias consecuencias para más personas. Han estado tan ocupados intentando sobrevivir desde que llegaron a Idhún que no han podido ver más allá de eso. Más allá de ellos mismos.  
Jack se lleva las manos a la cabeza, recordando todas esas veces que se preocupó más de sus propias inseguridades que de otras cosas. Quiere desaparecer. Se ve tan estúpido en retrospectiva...  
  
Alza la vista al techo, en un intento por no llorar más, pero las lágrimas le caen solas de cualquier modo, rodando por sus mejillas sin control.  
Se siente pequeño contra el mundo, pequeño y rematadamente incapaz.  
Se esfuerza por ahogar el sollozo que casi se le escapa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. No quiere que nadie lo oiga. No quiere que tengan que soportar su llanto además de sus malas decisiones. No quiere ser una carga para nadie más. No quiere.  
  
Se asusta cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y Christian hace acto de presencia en la habitación. El shek lo busca con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Jack se estremece. Parece furioso, a punto de saltar sobre alguien espada en mano.  
Christian pone una mano en la puerta y la acompaña hasta que encaja en el marco con un movimiento brusco. Sosteniendo la mirada de Jack, el shek pronuncia el hechizo de cerrado con tanta violencia que su mano deja escarcha en la madera. Jack no reconoce el siguiente hechizo que formula Christian, sólo puede observar el hielo que surge de su mano al contacto con la piedra de la pared, sobrecogido. No comprende qué ocurre, qué lo ha sacado de sus casillas para que su magia se haya vuelto tan brusca. Sin embargo tampoco es capaz de preguntar, sólo de mantener la vista fija en él mientras se desprende de la funda de Haiass y de la chaqueta terrestre antes de acuclillarse frente a él.  
Christian deposita sus enseres en el suelo y lo mira fijamente.  
  
—Mírame bien, Jakob —más que una petición, es una orden que Jack no puede evitar cumplir—. ¿No quieres hablar? No hables. Me parece perfecto —comienza, severo—. Pero no pienses que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ahí fuera sabiendo que estás sufriendo, ¿entiendes? —Jack contiene el aliento. Ni siquiera puede protestar. Christian no le da esa opción— ¿No quieres que te vea llorar? Cerraré los ojos. ¿Quieres estar totalmente solo? Te aguantas —resuelve directamente—. Fingiré que no te escucho si quieres. Pero no vas a apartarme de tu lado. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro para que te entre en la cabeza? —inquiere, pero no espera a que Jack le dé una respuesta— Puedes esconderte del mundo, puedes dejarlo fuera e incluso puedes fingir delante de otras personas que todo va bien. Pero no delante de mí. Delante de mí puedes gritar, quejarte y llorar con la misma naturalidad con la que sonríes y eres feliz habitualmente. Soy _tu pareja_ , Jakob. Y mi cometido como tal es estar ahí para ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si me admites en lo bueno, no puedes echarme en lo malo. Ni siquiera lo intentes —lo advierte señalándolo con el dedo—, porque no lo permitiré. Puedes poner puertas o muros entre nosotros para mantenerme al margen, pero encontraré la manera de llegar a ti cueste lo que cueste. ¿Me escuchas? No se te ocurra pensar que no vales la pena. No se te ocurra pensar que Victoria o yo estamos contigo por pena y que no lucharemos por ti. Jamás pongas en duda que te amamos con locura y que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti —declara, mirándolo intensamente.  
  
Jack se desmorona finalmente.  
Se rompe como un fino jarrón al caer al suelo, con un llanto que le rasga la garganta y lo insta a cubrirse el rostro con las manos para esconderse de todo y de todos. Pero Christian cumple con sus palabras y alcanza sus manos al arrodillarse en el suelo.  
  
—Ven —susurra el shek, tirando suavemente de Jack hacia sí—. Llora lo que necesites. Sólo yo te oiré —le hace saber en voz baja.  
  
Jack no tiene fuerzas para razonar que el segundo hechizo era uno de insonorización. Sólo se abraza a Christian, confiando en su palabra. Se abraza a él y se permite ser abrazado de vuelta, deshecho en lágrimas. Poco importa que su llanto sea ruidoso y errático. Christian lo acoge entre sus brazos sin condiciones, cubriéndolo con su chaqueta cuando lo siente temblar ligeramente, en absoluto silencio. Christian recoge los pedazos de Jack y los comienza a juntar despacio, preparándolos para que más adelante pueda recomponerse él mismo con calma. Le acaricia el pelo tranquilamente, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos dorados una y otra vez.  
  
Christian no media palabra, pero cuando la agonía de Jack comienza a disiparse para dejar paso a un agotamiento atroz, tantea delicadamente su conciencia. La mente de Jack es un volcán en erupción todavía y Christian se pregunta si Jack le permitiría ayudarlo a calmarla.  
  
"Jakob..." le transmite mentalmente, y el dragón se esfuerza por alzar la vista a sus ojos azules.  
  
—...Por favor —le suplica, en un hilo de voz, captando sus intenciones.  
  
Christian le acaricia suavemente el rostro y asiente despacio, centrándose en su mirada esmeralda. Acceder a sus recuerdos es mucho más rápido mirándolo a los ojos, y una vez su conciencia evita la erupción de pensamientos nefastos que borbotean en la superficie como lava candente, puede hacerse con el control con facilidad.  
Lo sume lentamente en el sueño, esmerándose porque la transición sea lo menos brusca posible para Jack, apoyando la cabeza del dragón en su regazo, mientras ahonda en su mente.  
El subconsciente de Jack parece preparado a trasladar sus preocupaciones a pesadillas.  
  
Christian impone entonces su voluntad. Decidido a darle un sueño agradable y tranquilo, sólo tiene que ahondar en los pensamientos del dragón para encontrar un recuerdo lo suficientemente reconfortante. Le es sencillo, pues Jack tiene sus recuerdos bonitos muy presentes. Christian no se entretiene más de lo necesario, respetando la privacidad de Jack. Reflota para su mente un recuerdo inocente y dulce, el de su padre cantándole para dormir de bebé, y el subconsciente de Jack se acoge a él de inmediato. Entre sus brazos el dragón se destensa un poco, y Christian decide escogerle un recuerdo más, uno de su otra forma, para acabar de darle un sueño plácido.  
Finalmente se decanta por uno en el que el pequeño Yandrak se acurruca contra el pecho de un joven príncipe para dormir. Eso parece bastar para que Jack se relaje al fin, y Christian se retira entonces de su mente, habiendo cumplido su cometido allí. Sabe que con eso podrá dormir durante horas sin pesadillas ni angustias.  
El shek lo cubre mejor con la chaqueta al regresar totalmente a su cuerpo.  
  
Christian se revisa las palmas de las manos, comprobando que no quede rastro de hielo ni de escarcha en ellas. Antes ha hecho magia a pesar de haber perdido los estribos, más le vale estar completamente sereno al teletransportarse a la habitación de Jack, o podría congelarlo. Le molesta tardar un poco en concentrarse para la teletransportación, puesto que no es algo normal en él, pero cuando finalmente considera que está preparado para usar su magia sin que haya daños colaterales se levanta del suelo y coge a Jack en brazos con sumo cuidado. El dragón no da señales de despertarse en ningún momento así que Christian formula el hechizo de teletransportación, midiendo con cautela la cantidad de magia que emplea esa vez y visualizando el lugar al que quiere llegar, y momentos después se aparecen en la habitación de Jack.  
  
En absoluto silencio, Christian acude junto a la cama y deposita delicadamente a Jack sobre el colchón. El sueño de su pareja es tan tranquilo que ni siquiera se inmuta cuando le retira las botas y lo arropa con las mantas.  
El shek le acaricia una mejilla con suavidad. El rostro de Jack está marcado por el llanto, enrojecido, evidenciando los surcos que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas. Christian es plenamente consciente de que el sufrimiento de Jack es lo que lo ha sacado de sus casillas. No le sorprende en realidad. Jack se ha ganado un lugar a su lado a pulso y Christian no tiene intención alguna de negárselo. Lo quiere ahí, lo quiere consigo. Lo quiere, sin más. Lo quiere con la misma intensidad con la que quiere a Victoria, y los protegerá a ambos con su vida si es necesario.  
  
Christian se vuelve hacia la puerta cuando nota la presencia de Victoria más cerca, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo está llamando. Siente cierta calidez en el pecho cuando la joven se lleva el anillo a los labios, y rescata su vínculo mental con ella al instante.  
  
"¿Victoria?"  
  
"¿Dónde estáis?" pregunta la muchacha. Christian escucha entonces el sonido de su puerta y se apresura a salir al pasillo, encontrándosela de frente saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"Victoria, ¿qué haces?" casi la reprende, pero Victoria se apoya en el báculo con determinación.  
  
—¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Estáis bien los dos? —insiste, preocupada, cuando Christian acude a su lado. Su mirada acude a la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Jack— ¿Qué ha pasado, Christian? —pide saber, angustiada, y el shek le ofrece su brazo para que se apoye en él.  
  
"...Está bien ahora." responde, acompañándola hacia los aposentos del dragón. Sabe que Victoria no descansará hasta asegurarse de que tanto Jack como él se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, por lo que es mejor no contradecirla y agotarla.  
  
Victoria se apoya en el báculo de Ayshel de nuevo al entrar en la habitación de Jack, soltando el brazo de Christian para acudir a la cama. Se le parte el corazón al ver el rostro del dragón enrojecido por el llanto.  
  
"...¿Lo has dormido tú?" le pregunta a Christian.  
  
El shek asiente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
  
"Le he dado un sueño tranquilo. Dormirá bastante, pero no tendrá pesadillas." explica. Victoria apoya el báculo entre la mesilla de noche y el armatoste de la cama antes de retirarse la bata y ocupar el lugar frente a Jack.  
  
"...¿Le has dado un sueño bonito?" pregunta Victoria, colándose bajo las sábanas para abrazar al dragón con cariño. Lo estrecha contra su cuerpo con dulzura y deposita un beso en su frente. Si va a dormir, dormirá con él un rato.  
  
"Sí, soñará cosas agradables." responde Christian.  
  
El shek los mira en silencio. A Victoria se le da mucho mejor abrazar a Jack; le sale más natural que a él. Le gusta verlos juntos y a salvo.  
Christian acude a por la silla del escritorio, arrimándola a la cama para velar ahí el sueño de ambos, pero Victoria le llama la atención.  
  
"Ahí no." le comunica Victoria, y Christian enarca una ceja al verla extender el brazo sobre Jack, como si pudiera alcanzarlo desde ahí. "Ven con nosotros, no te quedes en la silla." le pide.  
  
Christian se toma un instante para reflexionar, pero cede finalmente.  
Se tumba sobre las mantas tras quitarse las botas, detrás de Jack, y entrelaza su mano con la de Victoria.  
  
"Intenta descansar un poco, Christian. Te irá bien..." le susurra mentalmente, conmoviéndolo.  
  
"Estaré bien, criatura." la tranquiliza. "Prefiero velaros."  
  
Victoria exhala un suspiro, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que dirá conseguirá convencerlo de que duerma también. Los tres son igual de testarudos, pero aún así la exaspera un poco.  
  
"Cierra los ojos tranquila, Victoria. Estaré aquí con vosotros." le asegura el shek.  
  
Y cumple con lo dicho, por descontado.  
  
Victoria y Jack duermen plácidamente. El shek sólo sale de la cama para despertar a Victoria cuando le toca comer, y se encarga él mismo de llevarle la comida a la habitación.  
Estando los dos en el mismo espacio es más fácil cuidarlos.  
Victoria también se niega a alejarse de Jack más de lo estrictamente necesario, por lo que Christian acaba acercándole la mesa para que pueda sentarse al borde de la cama para comer. Tras mucha insistencia telepática de Victoria, también él come alguna cosa para reponer fuerzas.  
  
"Venga, ve." insiste de nuevo Victoria un rato más tarde, mandándolo en dirección al baño. "Yo vuelvo a la cama, pero tú te das un baño ahora mismo, Christian."  
  
El shek alza una ceja.  
  
"No me mires así, llevas todo el rato en tensión. Ya que no vas a dormir, date un baño relajante."  
  
Christian claudica bajo la estricta mirada de Victoria, reconociendo que hasta su cuerpo tiene unos límites a los que no debe llegar. Después de estar varios días viajando sin descanso alguno, Victoria tiene motivos para mandarlo a relajarse un poco sin rechistar. De cualquier modo, Christian se permite el tiempo justo y necesario para asearse, regresando lo antes posible a la cama junto a sus parejas. Victoria lo recibe con una sonrisa, y se entretiene jugueteando con los dedos de su mano tranquilamente hasta que cae rendida una vez más.  
  
Así pasan la tarde: Victoria despierta de vez en cuando y Christian habla con ella telepáticamente mientras Jack duerme cómodamente entre ellos. Christian admite que podría acostumbrarse a que durmieran los tres en la misma cama. A Victoria le hace feliz que lo admita.  
Christian no se habitúa a pasar tanto tiempo tumbado, pero se esfuerza porque algo en él halla mucha paz en esos momentos que pasan juntos.  
Claro que cuando llega la hora de la cena y Sheima llama a la puerta de Victoria, Christian tiene que despertarla sí o sí.  
Victoria trata de remolonear un poco, pero Christian no le permite retrasar más lo inevitable y acaba sacándola en brazos de la cama para que acuda a cenar con Sheima.  
  
"Esta te la guardo." le transmite Victoria, tocándole el pecho con un dedo acusatoriamente. Christian sonríe.  
  
"Guárdamela." replica, besándola brevemente antes de dejar que sus pies toquen el suelo poco a poco. "Pero primero a cenar, tienes que alimentarte bien para recuperarte cuanto antes." le recuerda, y Victoria resopla pero le hace caso, abriendo la puerta para ir con Sheima.  
  
—Volveré después del baño —le susurra, poniéndose en puntillas para depositar un corto beso en sus labios—. Así podré quedarme a dormir aquí con vosotros esta noche.  
  
Christian asiente y la deja en manos de la feérica, quien acude revoloteando a asistir a Victoria. El shek se vuelve hacia Jack e inspira hondo. Lo complace verlo durmiendo sin alteraciones que arruinen su sueño; significa en parte que ha elegido un par de recuerdos para él muy queridos y que están surtiendo el efecto deseado.  
Christian se acerca a la cama despacio. Durante un instante se debate entre regresar a su lugar previo, a la espalda de Jack, o tumbarse cara él esa vez. Es una decisión complicada, pero finalmente opta por tenerlo de frente, recostándose en el colchón elegantemente.  
  
—Condenado dragón... —murmura Christian, retirándole cuidadosamente de la frente algún mechón de cabello rubio— Hacéis de mí lo que queréis —se queja, sin verdadera objeción tras sus palabras.  
  
Se siente bien con ellos. Increíblemente bien.  
Sus viajes recientes a Nanhai le han servido para que su esencia de shek comience a reconocer a Victoria y a Jack como parte de su entorno. Como parte de su hogar. Le cuesta, pero Christian nota los efectos: no se siente menos shek, no se debilita drásticamente como antes. Todavía está probando los límites de esa tolerancia pero piensa continuar trabajando en ello. No quiere tener que alejarse durante meses para no sentirse ahogado. Necesitar momentos de soledad es algo habitual en él, pero se niega a mantenerse lejos más de lo que necesita.  
  
—...Maldita serpiente... —murmura Jack, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho perezosamente, aspirando el olor de su jabón. Christian alza las cejas.  
  
—Hola a ti también, Jakob —repone, y a Jack se le escapa una risilla para nada disimulada por su tono de voz neutro.  
  
—No te has dado cuenta de que me he despertado —se vanagloria, abrazándose mejor a Christian—. Estabas ocupado siendo blandito conmigo...  
  
Christian se siente tremendamente tentado de sacarlo de la cama de una patada.  
  
—No, no me he percatado —es lo único que le admite el shek.  
  
—Con Vic y conmigo te permites bajar tus defensas —le hace notar Jack, sin un ápice de burla en su voz—. Estás menos tenso con nosotros —reflexiona, despejándose poco a poco. Se calla unos segundos y se aparta de Christian lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Te sientes seguro a nuestro lado? —inquiere Jack. Christian asiente en silencio, y el dragón se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior— ¿Es porque nos quieres?  
  
Christian vuelve a asentir.  
  
—Sí, es porque os quiero. Y porque confío en vosotros —añade, solemne—. ¿No te sientes tú igual? —pregunta, y es el turno de Jack de asentir— Pues ahí lo tienes —resuelve, devolviéndole sus mismas palabras. A Jack no se le pasa por alto ese hecho y sonríe un poco.  
  
—Ahí lo tengo, sí —murmura, antes de estirarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso.  
  
Christian se deja besar, pero cuando Jack se aparta para mirarlo, extrañado por su falta de entusiasmo, lo mira significativamente.  
  
—¿Ese es el beso que me debes de antes? —inquiere, y Jack está a punto de esconderse bajo las sábanas, abochornado.  
  
—Christian, he entrado en pÁNICO —se queja Jack, acusando ya cierto picor en sus mejillas. El shek no le da tregua.  
  
—O sea que besas a Victoria para despedirte pero no a mí, ¿porque...? ¿Qué? ¿Te ha entrado pudor de repente? Hemos hecho cosas peores, por si no te acuerdas.  
  
Jack rueda los ojos.  
  
—Créeme, me acuerdo. Sólo... no sabía si a Victoria le resultaría raro que nos besáramos delante de ella. Eso es todo —se defiende—. Además, también podrías haberme besado tú, Míster "No Te Digo En Voz Alta Que Te He Echado De Menos Porque Me Da Vergüenza".  
  
Christian está a punto de responder, pero le tapa la boca a Jack, irguiéndose en la cama de pronto. A su lado, el báculo de Ayshel se tambalea hasta caer al suelo, como si hubieran tirado de él hacia la puerta una sola vez. Cruza una mirada alarmada con Jack.  
  
—Victoria.  
  


* * *

  
  
En el suelo de su habitación, Victoria se las arregla para asestarle una patada en la rodilla al encapuchado que la ha asaltado al salir del baño, obligándolo a retroceder para no perder el equilibrio.  
Victoria trata de ponerse en pie como puede, pero le fallan las fuerzas.  
  
—Así que esto es lo que ha sido del poderoso unicornio... Patético —espeta su agresor, y Victoria retrocede sobre las baldosas de piedra, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en atraer el báculo de Ayshel hacia su mano— Ahora no eres tan arrogante, ¿verdad? Antes eras tan altiva... Pero mírate ahora, tan débil, tan... humana —el encapuchado parece escupir cada palabra—. Seguro que no podrías entregarle la magia a nadie aunque quisieras... porque no queda magia en ti —la risa afilada que sale de su garganta hace estremecer a Victoria.  
  
—...Yaren —murmura.  
  
El aludido se retira la capucha y le dedica una reverencia burlona.  
  
—Es un honor que me recuerdes, oh poderosa dama Lunnaris —se burla de ella. Victoria redobla sus esfuerzos por levantarse, sin éxito.  
  
—...No podría olvidarte. Te entregué la magia —musita.  
  
Yaren profiere una carcajada corta y seca que le pone los pelos de punta a la muchacha.  
  
—Me entregaste podredumbre y angustia —replica, enrabiado, pero Victoria niega con la cabeza.  
  
—Te di lo mismo que había en mi interior porque _tú_ me lo pediste, Yaren. Te dije que no mil veces, pero insististe —se defiende Victoria, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentada—. ¿No te acuerdas?  
  
Yaren le propina una fuerte bofetada que consigue que le fallen los brazos, antes de agarrarla del cuello con furia.  
  
—Pero consagraste más magos. Con magia buena. No intentes negarlo —espeta, afianzando el agarre del cuello de Victoria hasta clavarle las uñas—. Hay otra maga... una niña yan. Ella sí es una maga de verdad, porque le otorgaste el don real... le diste la oportunidad de estudiar en Kazlunn con un maestro de que aprender. Le diste todo lo que yo te pedí, Lunnaris —masculla, taladrándola con la mirada. Suelta a Victoria violentamente contra el suelo cuando ésta consigue propinarle un golpe en el ojo, retrocediendo un par de pasos. La mira con profundo asco mientras la joven boquea por aire.  
  
—Te... te di lo que pediste, Yaren —consigue decir Victoria, entre un par de toses. Alza la vista hacia él, mirándolo desafiante—. Ni más ni menos —responde, severa. Cuando Yaren se acerca de nuevo a ella y le tira del pelo con fuerza se le escapa un gemido de dolor.  
  
—He venido a pedirte que me entregues la magia de verdad, a que arregles la atrocidad que me hiciste... pero veo que es cierto lo que dicen, que has perdido tu poder... —Yaren escupe a sus pies, asqueado— Entonces no sirves para nada, Lunnaris. No tiene sentido que sigas viva.  
  
Victoria siente la energía crisparse en el ambiente, pero la magia de Yaren es oscura e inestable. Alarga la mano desesperadamente hacia la puerta, llamando al báculo de Ayshel con toda la energía que le queda una última vez.  
Yaren la lanza contra el suelo de nuevo.  
Victoria se golpea la cabeza, pero no desiste en su intento de alejarse de Yaren. Necesita concentrarse para llamar al báculo, para poder contactar con Christian a través del anillo.  
Cuando el shek hace acto de presencia en su dormitorio Victoria casi cree que es una alucinación.  
  
Christian llega como una exhalación, tomando a Yaren por sorpresa. Al mago casi no le da tiempo a alzar una barrera protectora cuando el shek le asesta el primer mandoble, pero afortunadamente para él la espada de hielo choca contra su magia a un par de centímetros de su cuerpo. Christian entrecierra los ojos, estudiando rápidamente a su rival. Por la presteza con la que desenvaina su propia espada, sabe que no se trata de un mago experimentado, y por la rudeza con la que sostiene el acero le queda claro que tampoco es un guerrero entrenado.  
  
Algo en la expresión de Yaren cambia de pronto.  
  
—Oh, ¡yo sé quién eres! "El hombre al que he venido a matar"... —se mofa, imitando la voz de Victoria— Tanto odio, tanta angustia... ¡y sólo era una disputa entre amantes! —se carcajea.  
  
Christian aguarda, en posición de ataque.  
  
Victoria ahoga una exclamación cuando capta movimiento en la ventana que hay a su derecha. Jack le hace un gesto para comunicarle que no diga nada, deslizándose silenciosamente al interior de la estancia.  
  
"Tranquila, Vic... no te muevas. Voy por ti." le comunica telepáticamente. No tienen tiempo para aclarar que el vínculo mental que los une ha sido creado por Christian. "Deja que te gane terreno, que no se gire hacia aquí." le pide el dragón al shek, y Christian de inmediato lanza una estocada tentativa al mago, quien se defiende antes de atacarlo.  
Aprovechando la distracción y el ruido de los aceros al entrechocar, Jack desenvaina a Domivat y acude con presteza junto a Victoria, ayudándola a levantarse rápidamente.  
"Estás sangrando, Vic." le hace notar, señalando una pequeña brecha un poco más arriba de su sien.  
  
Victoria niega con la cabeza, asiéndose a su camisa.  
  
"No importa ahora. Es Yaren... el mago al que consagré cuando..." no consigue continuar, y Jack la sostiene mejor contra su cuerpo para valerse de apoyo.  
  
"Christian, ¿has oído? Es peligroso." le comunica en seguida al shek.  
  
Christian los escucha, pero al saber a Victoria a salvo se abstiene de responderles. Esquiva elegantemente una torpe estocada de su atacante y entonces se permite luchar de verdad, contraatacando con frialdad.  
Sólo son necesarias tres estocadas:  
  
La primera, para forzarlo a retroceder.  
La segunda, para que lo vea como una amenaza real.  
La tercera, para que la fría mordedura de Haiass quiebre el acero de Yaren.  
Lo siguiente que hace es agarrarlo del cuello, impasible, presionando en su garganta para ahogarlo.  
Normalmente Christian prefiere usar métodos más sutiles para matar, pero es consciente de que Yaren le ha hecho daño a Victoria, y si intenta alguna estupidez lo abrirá en canal.  
  
—¡Christian, espera! —exclama Victoria, intentando acudir junto a él, pero Jack la sostiene para que no caiga cuando le fallan las piernas al dar el primer paso.  
  
Christian clava en los ojos oscuros de Yaren su mirada glacial, forzando la entrada a su mente durante unos instantes. Lo que ve en su interior consigue intimidarlo lo suficiente para retirarse de inmediato y soltar el agarre en su cuello.  
Su mirada viaja hasta Jack y Victoria.  
Jack no lo ha visto nunca intimidado como entonces.  
Yaren tose, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero su tos se transforma en una risa burlona, casi desquiciada.  
  
—¿Qué has visto, Kirtash? ¿Algo que te asusta? —se burla, alzando la mirada hacia él.  
  
Es Jack quien reacciona primero.  
Con un brusco gesto de Domivat, la espada profiere una llamarada directa al mago, pero el fuego no alcanza su objetivo, puesto que Yaren desaparece sin dejar rastro apenas una milésima de segundo antes.  
Jack suelta una maldición por lo bajo.  
  
"Christian, reacciona, maldita sea."  
  
Jack envaina a Domivat y rodea la cintura de Victoria con un brazo para sostenerla mejor cuando acuden hacia el shek.  
  
—Christian —lo llama el dragón, insistente, una vez frente a él, pero el shek parece absorto en su propia mente. Le da un par de palmaditas en la mejilla—. Christian, que me mires —prueba de nuevo, más serio, sacándolo finalmente de su estupor—. Sostén a Victoria, creo que he prendido fuego a la cortina —le pide, entregándole a su pareja delicadamente antes de acudir al pequeño foco de fuego que comienza a consumir la cortina verde.  
  
Jack no se anda con lindezas, resoplando: arranca la cortina de su sitio y se lleva el trozo en llamas a la chimenea, donde lo deja arder sin preocuparse más de ello.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta Victoria a Christian, preocupada.  
  
—Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros —rebate. El shek le aparta delicadamente el pelo al ver el hilo de sangre que mancha el lado derecho de su rostro, examinándola. Cuando encuentra la marca de las uñas de Yaren en su cuello se jura no descansar hasta acabar con ese malnacido.  
  
—¿Dónde está Sheima? Estaba contigo —Jack acude a su lado de nuevo, y Victoria capta muy bien el matiz afilado en su voz.  
  
—Y ha estado conmigo, Jack —responde en seguida—. Hemos cenado juntas y me ha ayudado con el baño, y después de cepillarme el pelo le he dicho que necesitaba un momento a solas. Me ha preguntado tres veces si estaba segura, y las tres veces le he dicho que sí, y entonces y sólo entonces se ha marchado después de que le prometiera no hacer más esfuerzo que acudir a tu habitación —explica, cansada—. No ha sido culpa suya, dioses... Me he quedado un par de minutos en el baño, y al salir es cuando Yaren me ha atacado —aclara, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Está exhausta, pero no quiere quejarse—. No he podido avisaros...  
  
—Has pensado que si gritabas sería peor —razona Jack, y Victoria asiente despacio.  
  
Christian la abraza suavemente entonces, acogiéndola contra su cuerpo. Victoria se permite entonces exhalar un suspiro, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
  
—Pagará por esto con su vida —declara el shek, glacial, y Jack le dirige una mirada más que significativa.  
  
"'Estarás bien, Victoria' basta, Christian. Un poco de tacto." lo reprende telepáticamente el dragón, aprovechando que su conexión mental ahora es exclusivamente con Christian. El shek le devuelve la mirada y enarca una ceja. "'Estarás bien, Victoria'. Venga." insiste Jack.  
  
—...Estarás bien, Victoria —musita finalmente Christian, ganándose un gesto de aprobación del dragón. Ambos devuelven la mirada a su pareja: está temblando.  
  
Jack se suma entonces al abrazo, rodeando el cuerpo de Victoria por la espalda. Su teoría es que de ese modo Victoria podrá abrazar a Christian a pesar del frío que le provoca, y sorprendentemente comprueba que está en lo cierto.  
Se gana una mirada ladeada del shek que lo hace ruborizar levemente.  
  
"Calla y abrázala mejor", se adelanta Jack.  
  
Christian no dice nada, sólo alcanza la mano del dragón y entrelaza sus dedos en silencio.  
  
—Gracias... —murmura Victoria, arropada entre las presencias de sus dos parejas. El abrazo de ambos la reconforta enormemente, la hace sentir segura de nuevo.  
  
—No tienes que dárnoslas, Vic.  
  
—Habríamos llegado antes, pero... —responde Jack, pero Victoria niega con la cabeza, hundiéndose más en el cariño de ese abrazo.  
  
—Me enfadaré si os torturáis con eso —declara. Jack y Christian comparten una mirada de resignación—. Y hablo en serio. No quiero que os autocastiguéis por algo que no podéis remediar. Sólo... quedaos con que estoy bien, ¿vale? Quedaos conmigo... —les pide, en un susurro, y ninguno de los dos es capaz de replicar o negarse.  
  
Es Jack quien acaba tomándola en brazos con cuidado para salir de ahí. Christian recoge las zapatillas de Victoria y su bata mientras Jack emprende la marcha hacia su dormitorio cargando con ella. El shek les abre las puertas metódicamente y una vez se hallan los tres en la habitación de Jack, acude directamente a por un paño que humedecer.  
  
—Ahora te limpia Christian ese golpe —la informa Jack, arropándola en el centro del enorme colchón—. ¿Quieres agua?  
  
Victoria asiente despacio, enternecida.  
Christian regresa en seguida con el paño para retirarle la sangre del rostro, y Jack le sirve un vaso de agua.  
  
—Gracias —murmura Victoria, comenzando a acusar el agotamiento.  
  
Christian aguarda a que beba primero antes de retirarle el cabello con sumo cuidado y pasar la tela húmeda por el rastro de sangre para deshacerse de él lo antes posible, silencioso y eficiente.  
  
—Ya está —declara Christian, una vez elimina toda mancha de sangre, echándole un breve vistazo al golpe—. Se te hinchará un poco, pero el corte es pequeño y no sangra —anuncia, y Jack le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a Victoria.  
  
—Vamos, que te va a salir un chichón interesante.  
  
El comentario le saca una sonrisa a Victoria.  
  
—Podré con ello —les asegura, jovial. Se le escapa un bostezo justo entonces que delata lo exhausta que se siente.  
  
—Intenta descansar, Vic. Nos quedaremos contigo —le promete Jack, tomándola suavemente de la mano.  
  
En lugar de decir algo, Christian se tumba directamente a su lado sobre las sábanas y Victoria lo mira, divertida.  
  
—¿Siempre escoges el mismo lado para dormir? —pregunta, mientras Jack ocupa su propio sitio en el lado opuesto.  
  
—No. Pero es el que estaba más cerca.  
  
Jack reprime una pequeña carcajada.  
  
—Su lógica desde luego es aplastante —comenta en voz baja, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Victoria.  
  
—Buenas noches, chicos —susurra Victoria, abandonándose al cansancio finalmente, segura entre sus parejas.  
  


* * *

  
"Christian, sigues sin dormir, ¿verdad?" le susurra Jack telepáticamente.  
  
Victoria duerme plácidamente entre los dos, y aunque Jack no puede ver al shek desde la posición en la que se encuentra y no ha notado movimiento alguno por su parte, algo le dice que sigue despierto.  
  
"Sí." la respuesta de Christian le llega casi al instante, y Jack suspira.  
  
"...¿Te estás culpando por no haber notado antes que Vic estaba en peligro?" inquiere el dragón.  
  
"No justo ahora." contesta Christian. A Jack le preocupa la seriedad absoluta de sus mensajes.  
  
"...¿Qué has visto en la mente de Yaren?" insiste el dragón, y ante la pregunta Christian se incorpora en el colchón como movido por un resorte y se dispone a salir de la cama, inusitadamente inquieto. Jack frunce el ceño.  
  
"Christian, eh. No te vayas." le pide, pero el shek se pone en pie igualmente, y Jack se incorpora sobre su codo. "Christian... Oye, ven aquí." le pide una vez más, y su pareja parece quedarse quieta en el sitio. El dragón sale de la cama con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Victoria, acudiendo junto a Christian. "...¿Qué ocurre?" inquiere Jack, tomando a su pareja de la mano con cuidado. Christian no le niega el contacto, señal de que no se ha cerrado en banda completamente.  
  
"Prefiero que lo hablemos los tres por la mañana." responde el shek. "Pero hay que salir de aquí pronto, Jack. Idhún no es seguro para ninguno de los tres. Ahora más que nunca." le transmite, y Jack capta la preocupación de su mente.  
  
"...Lo tendremos en cuenta para tomar una decisión mañana." le asegura. Si lo inquieta tanto debe de ser un asunto grave.  
  
—Pero ahora déjame reconfortarte —susurra el dragón, llevando su mano libre al mentón de Christian delicadamente para hacer que lo mire.  
  
"No me gusta verte así..." le comunica mentalmente, y Christian le estrecha suavemente la mano que tiene unida a la suya.  
  
Jack lo besa con todo el cariño que es capaz de sentir, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo sentir mejor. Christian ha estado para él esa mañana, para ayudarlo y consolarlo. No quiere que sea diferente cuando las tornas cambien. Christian también merece que cuiden de él.  
  
"Gracias." le transmite el shek telepáticamente, encarándolo por fin cuando Jack se aparta un poco para mirarlo. Christian no altera la unión de sus manos, pero con la que tiene libre lo acerca por la cintura para pegarlo a él, sumergiéndose en su cálida presencia. Jack niega con la cabeza.  
  
"Soy yo quien debería dártelas: tú has estado ahí para mí antes, sin juzgarme... reconfortándome. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo: quiero poder estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites... en lo bueno y en lo malo, ¿no?" responde, citando sus palabras. La mirada de Christian se vuelve casi tierna, y Jack esboza una pequeña sonrisa. "Pase lo que pase, lo superaremos los tres juntos. Como sea." le promete, y apenas un segundo más tarde sus labios reciben el beso de Christian gustosamente.  
  
Jack se pone en puntillas para besarlo mejor, y cuando se decide a guiar él, Christian no se opone y se deja besar, su apariencia helada derritiéndose con cada roce de los labios cálidos de Jack.  
El shek sólo se escabulle de un beso suyo para susurrarle:  
  
—Te he echado de menos.  
  
La sonrisa de Jack llega unas décimas de segundo más tarde, cuando procesa lo que su pareja acaba de decirle, y es tan radiante y tan dulce que podría derretir fortalezas de hielo en segundos.  
El dragón deposita un último beso en sus labios, suave y gentil.  
  
"Anda, vamos a dormir un rato. Nos hará bien." propone Jack, señalando la cama con un gesto de la cabeza.  
  
Christian no replica y ambos regresan a sus respectivos lugares junto a Victoria.  
La muchacha descansa sin nada que altere su sueño, para alivio de sus dos parejas. Jack le pasa un brazo por la cintura a Victoria y sonríe al notar a Christian hacer exactamente lo mismo que él, cerrando los ojos.  
  
"Descansa bien, Christian." le susurra mentalmente.  
  
"Buenas noches, Jakob." es la respuesta de Christian.  
  


* * *

  
Poco antes del primer amanecer, Christian abre los ojos al notar el cambio de peso en el colchón. Victoria continúa dormida entre sus brazos; es Jack quien falta.  
Incorporándose un poco puede ver al dragón calzándose las botas.  
  
"¿Dónde vas?" le pregunta, sobresaltándolo. Jack se vuelve para mirarlo.  
  
"Voy a despedirme de Kimara y Kestra antes de que se marchen." le informa, y le dedica una sonrisa a pesar de que Christian expresa su preocupación con su clásica ceja derecha alzada.  
  
"Estaré bien, Christian. Volveré en seguida." le asegura. Jack se acerca a su lado de la cama para besarlo brevemente, animado. "Quédate descansando un poco más con Vic, anda. No tardaré nada." es su despedida, antes de salir de la habitación con paso ligero. No quiere que Kimara se marche sin hablar con ella.  
  
En el cobertizo donde reposan un par de dragones artificiales, Kimara carga en su dragona la bolsa de provisiones que les ha preparado el pequeño equipo culinario de Kazlunn al saber de su marcha.  
Jack inspira hondo al ver a Kestra ayudándola como buenamente puede.  
  
—¿Puedo hablar con vosotras? —pregunta, acercándose a ellas. Las dos se vuelven a mirarlo, percatándose entonces de su presencia.  
  
Kimara se desliza por el lomo de la dragona hasta el suelo, y acude a cogerle la mano a Kestra.  
  
—...Claro —responde la semiyan.  
  
—Quiero disculparme —comienza Jack, directamente—. Tenías razón, Kimara... Victoria y yo no tenemos derecho a pedirle a nadie que acepte sin condiciones a Christian en la Torre. No tuvimos en cuenta el dolor que podía causarle a la gente por todo lo que representa... Y me disculpo por ello. Especialmente contigo, Kestra —prosigue, mirando a la piloto—. Kimara me contó lo de tu hermana... lo lamento muchísimo.  
  
Kestra se remueve un poco en el sitio, inquieta.  
  
—...Alexander me dijo que la había visto, en la Tierra. Y que murió con honor.  
  
Jack asiente en seguida.  
  
—Nos salvó la vida a Alexander y a mí. No olvidaremos eso jamás —declara, solemne, y Kestra asiente también.  
  
—Gracias. Pero sigo sin querer a ninguna serpiente cerca de mí, Jack. Te pido que comprendas mi posición.  
  
Jack inspira hondo una vez más.  
  
—Lo comprendo, Kestra... no he venido a pediros que os quedéis si no os sentís cómodas, sólo a disculparme y a desearos buen viaje —explica.  
  
—...Ven con los Nuevos Dragones a Kash-Tar —le ofrece Kimara entonces—. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda. Ahora que Victoria tiene a Kirtash para cuidarla, podrías venir con nosotros. Sería un honor volar contigo, Jack —finaliza, sin dureza alguna en su voz. El dragón sonríe un poco, conmovido, pues sabe que con eso la semiyan le está tendiendo la mano nuevamente.  
  
—Me temo que no puedo. Vic todavía me necesita aquí, y estamos esperando carta de Shail para saber si nos necesita en algo —responde, tranquilo—. Pero no dudes que acudiré a ver cómo os va todo más adelante —le promete, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recibe un abrazo de su amiga.  
  
—Siento haberte gritado —murmura Kimara cuando Jack corresponde a su abrazo—. Descargué toda mi rabia contigo, y no lo merecías, Jack. Lo siento muchísimo —confiesa, apenada.  
  
—Pero tenías razón en muchas cosas, Kimara, y a pesar de las formas te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos.  
  
Cuando la semiyan se deshace de su abrazo, Jack puede ver que tiene los ojos ligeramente empañados.  
  
—Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Dale un abrazo a Victoria de nuestra parte, por favor.  
  
—Se lo daré... y cuidaos mucho las dos también. Si... si veis algo extraño no os quedéis allí.  
  
—¿Algo extraño? —pregunta Kestra.  
  
—¿...Como qué? —interviene Kimara.  
  
Jack se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Si os lo dijera, probablemente no me creeríais... algo como una energía poderosa, o un fenómeno fuera de lo normal. Como una montaña temblando... Algo que os asuste pero que no consigáis saber qué es. Salid corriendo en dirección contraria, no os quedéis a averiguar de dónde proviene, alejaos lo más rápido posible —la intensidad de su mirada consigue hacer estremecer a ambas jóvenes—. Sabréis de lo que os hablo si se da el caso. Acordaos de lo que os he dicho si os topáis con algo así. Sed prudentes, por favor —casi les suplica, serio.  
  
—Lo seremos —contesta Kestra, convencida.  
  
Instantes después, Jack y Kimara la ayudan a acceder al interior de la dragona roja, cuidándose de no hacerle daño.  
  
—Mucha suerte, chicas —les desea Jack, antes de bajarse de la dragona para que puedan despegar. Kimara todavía se queda sonriéndole unos segundos.  
  
—Cuidáos mucho Victoria y tú también —es su despedida, antes de cerrar la escotilla y ponerse a los mandos del enorme artefacto.  
  
Jack permanece allí hasta que la dragona roja despega grácilmente, ni un minuto más. Emprende la marcha hacia su habitación entonces, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, y cuando llega a su dormitorio y abre la puerta se le instala una sonrisa boba en el rostro de inmediato.  
  
Victoria y Christian siguen en la cama, pero están despiertos los dos y se hablan en susurros, tan cerca el uno del otro que sus respiraciones casi se mezclan. Jack se siente increíblemente feliz al verlos relajados a ambos. De poder quererlos. El dragón cierra la puerta tras de sí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, con intención de correr hacia la cama y saltar al colchón por sorpresa, pero en ese momento Christian besa a Victoria y Jack es completamente incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.  
Es un beso lento y suave, esos de los que Jack se queja a veces cuando Christian los usa para hacerlo esperar de más, pero Victoria parece apreciarlo mucho más que él. A la joven se le escapa un pequeño suspiro contra los labios del shek, y a Jack se le olvida cómo respirar.  
El dragón permanece quieto, observando sin perder detalle la forma en que Victoria lleva una mano a la nuca de Christian para acercarlo más a ella, en el modo en que Christian profundiza el beso progresivamente hasta sacarle otro suspiro a su pareja.  
A Jack le da un algo. No sabe si tiene ganas de salir corriendo por haberlos encontrado en un momento privado o de preguntarles si pueden besarlo a él también así. Le sube el calor a las orejas rapidísimo cuando Christian rompe el beso despacio y se vuelve a mirarlo completamente tranquilo.  
  
"Pregúntalo si quieres." le comunica el shek telepáticamente.  
  
Jack no se desintegra ahí mismo de milagro. Le queda claro que el vínculo mental lo ha establecido entre los tres cuando la mirada de Victoria se encuentra con la suya. A la joven también le arden las mejillas. Pero Victoria no lo mira totalmente abochornada, más bien... expectante: aguardando su reacción.  
A Jack le tiemblan ligeramente las piernas por la mirada de sus dos parejas, pero traga saliva y se fuerza a funcionar aunque sea un poco.  
  
"¿...Podéis besarme así?"  
  
"...Tendrás que venir aquí." responde Victoria, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Se pasa el pelo tras la oreja despacio, manteniendo el contacto visual con Jack. A su lado, Christian se sienta también en el colchón, humedeciéndose los labios.  
  
Jack casi cae redondo. Pero sus piernas tienen la decencia de mantenerlo en pie hasta que se quita las botas y sube al colchón, casi en trance. Se le van los ojos alternativamente a cada una de sus parejas, aguardando con gran expectación. Pueden hacer con él lo que quieran que les dará las gracias.  
  
Victoria es quien se mueve primero, acudiendo a dejar despacio un beso en la mejilla de Christian.  
  
"...A ti te debe un beso." razona, haciendo que el shek esboce una media sonrisa.  
  
Jack se muerde el labio inferior cuando Christian _lo mira_ tras darle a Victoria un corto beso. Jack ya conoce esa mirada, la ha visto repetidas veces en los ojos azules de Christian durante los últimos meses: lo mira con deseo, casi con _hambre_ , y Jack se estremece de pies a cabeza de ganas de besarlo.  
¿No hace mucho calor de golpe en la habitación?  
  
Victoria le coge de la mano, anclándolo a la realidad, y Jack entrelaza los dedos con ella cuando Christian se acerca a él y lo toma suavemente del mentón.  
Jack se inclina hacia él también, y cuando se funden en un beso ahoga un suspiro en su boca, extasiado.  
  
Normalmente a Jack lo desesperan los besos largos y tranquilos de Christian, pero en ese momento los ve con otros ojos y le devuelve el beso con la misma lentitud, recreándose en el cosquilleo que siente en el pecho por la nueva situación. Con la mano que tiene libre intenta asirse a la camisa de Christian para acercarlo más a él, pero el shek se aparta entonces, rompiendo el beso sin darle opción a recuperarlo.  
Jack boquea como un pececillo, extrañando ya los labios de Christian, pero Victoria reclama su atención.  
  
"Preguntabas si podía _mos_ besarte..." le susurra Victoria mentalmente, llevando una mano a su mejilla para hacerlo encararla. Jack la ve hermosísima con las mejillas teñidas de rubor contradiciendo su expresión determinada.  
  
"...sí." sólo puede transmitirles el dragón, perdido.  
  
—La respuesta es sí... —musita Victoria contra sus labios, antes de besarlo suavemente.  
  
Jack se ha muerto y está en el cielo. Al menos eso es lo que le parece cuando Victoria profundiza su beso y le saca un pequeño suspiro embelesado.  
Está _tan_ bien...  
  
Victoria sí le permite asirse a su cintura en cierto momento, pegándose más a él, pero se ve obligada a dejar de besarlo cuando Christian le aparta delicadamente el cabello oscuro para besarle el hombro. A Victoria se le escapa un pequeño gemido, y Jack cambia de plano vital.  
Ese gemido suave despierta algo nuevo en Jack, algo que se vuelve más urgente cuando Christian cruza miradas con él al besarle de nuevo el hombro a Victoria. A la joven se le eriza el vello de la nuca y Christian muestra una diminuta sonrisa sibilina que le dedica al dragón. Victoria tiene que apoyarse en el hombro de Jack, pues le tiemblan las rodillas, y el dragón la acoge más cerca. Christian abandona el hombro de Victoria para besarlo a él, y cuando Jack cree que no puede estar mejor, Victoria comienza a besarle el cuello también.  
Directamente asciende.  
  
Sus mejillas pasan por todos los tonos de rojo existentes, pero se siente tan sumamente bien que le da completamente igual el aspecto que tenga. Salvo por el hecho de que lleva demasiada ropa para el calor que siente, vaya.  
Escucha a Victoria reír en su oído en voz baja.  
  
—Tienes razón, Christian... —susurra, entre un beso y otro en la yugular de Jack— Piensa muy fuerte —murmura, contra la piel erizada del dragón. Jack se siente flotar cuando la lengua de Christian roza la suya y las manos de Victoria comienzan a desatar su chaleco granate.  
  
Victoria se muerde el labio inferior para reprimir una carcajada cuando Jack se desespera por la lentitud en la que le quita la ropa y rompe su beso con Christian para deshacerse del chaleco y de la camisa de una, visiblemente frustrado.  
  
—Qué poca paciencia tienes, Jakob.  
  
—Cállate, Christian —replica Jack en una exhalación, antes de atraerlo hacia sí por la ropa y besarlo intensamente. No piensa cederle todo el control de la situación; eso es de Victoria, claramente. ¿Acaso había alguna duda al respecto?  
  
Victoria los mira embelesada, pegada al cuerpo de Jack. Le fascina la forma competitiva pero cariñosa en la que se besan mutuamente.  
Por supuesto ninguno se ha olvidado de ella, pues las manos de ambos viajan tentativamente sobre su camisón, acariciando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Victoria suspira cuando Christian la toma de la cadera para pegarla a su pecho. Jack sólo le quita la mano de encima a Victoria para poder desatar la camisa de Christian, empeñado en que queden en igualdad de condiciones antes de hacer nada más. A Victoria la hace sonreír. Claro que se le borra la sonrisa del rostro brevemente cuando Christian le acaricia el interior de la pierna derecha en sentido ascendente. Sus labios forman una 'a' por la que se le escapa el aire y tiene que agarrarse al hombro de Jack.  
A la que le va a dar un algo es a ella.  
  
No es que ninguno de los tres hubiera planeado de antemano la situación en la que se encuentran, pero Victoria maldice interiormente estar todavía recuperándose. Lleguen hasta donde lleguen, no quiere tener que detener nada, no desea ser una carga para ninguno de los dos.  
Christian es quien le susurra al oído en cuanto escucha sus pensamientos.  
  
—No eres una carga, criatura —le asegura, estrechándola tiernamente contra sí.  
  
—Tendremos cuidado —le promete Jack, todavía jadeando, antes de besarla intensamente. Victoria se pierde en sus labios cálidos unos segundos antes de apartarse y mirarlos a los dos alternativamente.  
  
—...Esta vez —resuelve, decidida. Christian y Jack sonríen casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
—Esta vez —zanjan, al unísono.  
  
Y Victoria se deja cuidar.  
Le devuelve a Jack sus besos ardientes mientras Christian se deshace de su camisa, y le sonríe al shek cuando el dragón le da algo de tregua a su respiración agitada.  
Victoria no tiene tiempo de sentirse insegura, pues las caricias y las atenciones de sus parejas se lo impiden. Jack y Christian se coordinan sin necesidad de hablar, cubriendo la piel de Victoria de roces largos y tortuosamente lentos que la hacen temblar. Pero cuando tiembla la sostienen entre ellos, siempre procurando permitirle respirar bien. Victoria no tiene palabras para expresarse.  
  
—Christian —es lo único que consigue susurrar cuando el shek comienza a dejar besos en su espalda tras deshacerse del camisón, siempre práctico.  
  
Victoria tiene brevemente el instinto de cubrirse, ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, pero Jack la coge de las manos suavemente.  
  
—Eres preciosa, Victoria —le hace saber el dragón, rozando sus labios al hablar. Victoria se derretiría ahí mismo si le fuera físicamente posible.  
  
—Os quiero tanto —se esfuerza en responder la joven, en un suspiro. Jack le sonríe antes de besarla con infinito cariño.  
  
Victoria no es consciente del todo de cuándo Jack la inclina hasta tumbarla en la cama, sus ojos están puestos en lo que ocurre después, en la forma en que Christian acaricia el pecho de Jack hasta alcanzar sus hombros y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo con ganas. Jack le muerde el labio inferior y Christian sisea por lo bajo, sacándole una sonrisa tanto al dragón como al unicornio.  
  
—Qué poca paciencia, Christian... —lo pica Jack en un murmullo, cuando las manos del shek acarician la parte de atrás de sus muslos. El aludido enarca una ceja.  
  
—...Está bien —concede Christian alzando las manos. Victoria se tapa la boca para no reírse de la expresión confusa e indignada de Jack—. Seré paciente —casi sisea, volviendo toda su atención a Victoria drásticamente.  
  
Victoria recibe los labios de Christian sonriendo. Jack parpadea un par de veces, incrédulo.  
  
—Eres terrible —se queja el dragón, aunque no le molesta en absoluto la nueva vista.  
  
"Tú te lo has buscado." reciben Victoria y él la respuesta mental del shek. Victoria tiene que dejar de besarlo para reírse, divertida.  
  
Jack se humedece los labios cuando Victoria lo mira significativamente y acaricia la espalda de Christian. No necesitan comunicación mental para que les quede claro a ambos: de Christian todavía no se han encargado, y eso no puede ser.  
  
Victoria apoya una mano en el colchón y se incorpora, iniciando un largo beso con el shek, mientras Jack acude tras Christian, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para depositar el primero de muchos besos en su nuca.  
Consiguen que Christian se estremezca.  
Las manos de Jack y Victoria se rozan al cruzarse mientras acarician el cuerpo de Christian. Dragón y unicornio establecen diferentes ritmos cuando se turnan para besarlo, alternando entre la tranquilidad y calma de Victoria y la intensidad abrumadora de Jack.  
  
Christian tiene cero unidades de quejas respecto al trato que recibe.  
Es más, la tenacidad con la que sus parejas intentan hacerlo perder el control sobre sí mismo le hace hasta gracia; no lo consiguen de lo embelesados que están, pero aprecia y agradece sus esfuerzos. Son _muy buenos_ esfuerzos.  
  
—Ven —murmura el shek, atrapando una de las manos de Jack para tirar suavemente de él hacia un lado.  
  
Jack no comprende por qué interrumpe su tarea, pero no protesta cuando ve a Christian asir la cintura de Victoria con ambas manos para recostarla de nuevo en la cama. Victoria los mira alternativamente, confusa, hasta que cada uno toma un lugar a cada lado suyo y comprende, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo.  
  
Jack y Christian colman de nuevo su cuerpo de caricias, de besos tan tiernos como incitantes, y Victoria se deja llevar completamente. Christian es quien se cuida más al principio de comprobar que Victoria pueda respirar, cuando Jack comienza a explorar sus piernas hasta centrarse en el punto entre ellas. Christian sabe de sobra que a Jack se le da tan bien usar las manos como hablar de más.  
  
Victoria se muerde el labio para contener un gemido, pero Christian lleva el pulgar a su boca, acariciándole la piel antes de besarla sin tanta mesura.  
  
—No tienes que callarte, criatura —le susurra.  
  
Victoria asiente como puede, hundiendo una mano en los cabellos rubios de Jack.  
  
Es todo: el contraste de temperaturas de sus parejas con su propio calor corporal, la forma en que Christian muerde suavemente su piel, el modo en que Jack deposita besos húmedos en su cuerpo, y el ritmo de su mano lo que hace que Victoria arquee la espalda y se rinda finalmente con un último gemido.  
Tanto Jack como Christian la sostienen cerca durante la repentina oleada de placer que la inunda de pies a cabeza, acompañándola hasta que Victoria es capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
  
—¿Estás bien, Vic? —le pregunta Jack, rozando su nariz contra la mejilla de la joven.  
  
—Sí... —responde Victoria, aún algo traspuesta. Christian le sonríe al besar su frente.  
  
—Bien... —musita Jack, dedicándole la más cálida de sus sonrisas. Decir que sigue sin creerse la situación es constatar lo evidente. Decir que el momento se rompe ahí es una mentira— ...¿Crees que podrías con-? —intenta preguntar Jack, pero Victoria niega en seguida con la cabeza, todavía lidiando con su acelerado corazón.  
  
—No podría con nada ahora mismo, Jack —casi ríe Victoria, apartándole algunas greñas rubias. Está agotada, pero se niega a dormirse. Está a punto de disculparse con ambos por no poder reciprocar las atenciones como ellos han hecho, pero Christian deja un pequeño beso en su mejilla.  
  
—No te preocupes —interviene, quitándole un peso de encima. Los ojos azules del shek se posan en Jack, interesados.  
  
A Jack lo recorre un escalofrío al encontrar su mirada con la de Christian. El deseo en sus ojos le recuerda que todavía quiere más. Que los dos quieren más. Que se quieren más.  
  
—...¿Te molestaría sí...? —balbucea Jack, volviendo a mirar a Victoria, algo nervioso.  
  
—Para nada —responde Victoria, sin necesidad de que complete la pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros. Christian la besa largamente antes de volver a mirar a Jack, dedicándole su sonrisa sibilina más significativa.  
  
—Te gustarán las vistas —le dice el shek a Victoria, irguiéndose—. Está especialmente atractivo cuando no puede más —añade Christian, tirando del final de uno de los cordones del pantalón de Jack para que se acerque a él.  
  
Jack no sabe si quiere besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire o empujarlo fuera de la cama sin miramientos, azorado. Finalmente se decanta por la primera opción y acude a besarlo con presteza.  
  
—Maldita serpiente... —le gruñe, antes de morderle los labios.  
  
Victoria parpadea un par de veces, aturrullada pero incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos, de la forma en que se devoran a besos.  
La hipnotizan los movimientos calculados de Christian en contraste con los erráticos de Jack cuando deciden deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos a tientas, puesto que se niegan a dejar de besarse, los dos igual de testarudos.  
Desde luego las cosas han cambiado _mucho_ en seis meses.  
Jack llega al punto de casi hacer malabares para quitarse los pantalones, encabezonado en continuar su tira y afloja con Christian pase lo que pase. Claro que Christian no tiene miramientos en reírse de él al verlo luchar contra la prenda como si le fuera la vida en ello. Victoria por lo menos tiene la decencia de contener la risa.  
  
—Ven aquí, dragón —lo llama Christian, inusitadamente divertido, acercándolo por las caderas—. Deja que me ocupe de ti —le susurra, desarmándolo por completo.  
  
Jack decide que ya lo reñirá más tarde por reírse de él. Por el momento prefiere recibir sus caricias, siempre calculadas pero tiernas a su manera.  
  
Lo suyo es una competición hasta que deja de serlo, hasta que el shek y el dragón se funden en besos mucho más importantes que cualquier rastro de su odio ancestral, hasta que se quieren.  
  
Christian es todo un experto en jugar con los límites de Jack y mantener su propio control. Jack se pega a su cuerpo y acaricia su espalda pálida, llevándose por el ritmo que le marca cada vez como si el shek le estuviera indicando el compás de una melodía, inmerso en sus afectos.   
  
Evidentemente, Victoria disfruta de las vistas tal y como Christian le había dicho que ocurriría, especialmente atraída por lo vocal que resulta ser Jack. Cada gemido que escapa de la garganta del dragón la hace estremecer de pies a cabeza, atrapándola con su sensualidad. Christian tiene tiempo para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa significativa a Victoria, como diciéndole sin palabras que comprende lo que la situación la hace sentir. Aunque al shek se le borra la sonrisa del rostro cuando las uñas de Jack se clavan levemente en su piel.  
  
—Christian —masculla Jack en un suspiro, peligrosamente cerca de su límite, asiéndose con fuerza a su cadera como punto de anclaje.  
  
—Está bien —le dice Christian en voz baja, decidido a finalizar con su placer, pero Jack lleva una mano a su abdomen y lo recorre en una caricia.  
  
—No. _Christian_ —insiste Jack a pesar de tener la mente nublada por sus roces, haciendo que el shek le dé algo de tregua cuando comprende qué se propone.  
  
Christian se deja hacer entonces sin mediar palabra, concediéndole a Jack su propio margen para hacer lo que guste. Jack está más en el siguiente plano de existencia que en el correcto, pero se empeña en atender también a Christian como buenamente puede, guiándose directamente por sus ganas de hacerlo sentir bien, de hacerlo disfrutar todo lo posible.  
Jack es errático e impulsivo pero perfecto en su imperfección. Christian lo besa una y otra vez, y Jack persiste en su labor hasta que escucha su nombre en labios del shek indicándole así que se encuentra casi tan cerca como él y que puede entregarse a sus sensaciones finalmente. Jack entonces se pierde por completo, rodeando el cuello de Christian con sus brazos, disfrutando de los últimos pasos hasta el conocido pico de placer que llega a él y lo sacude entero, arrancándole un gruñido tosco y visceral.  
  
Christian todavía tarda unos instantes en abandonar su compostura para dejarse llevar. Cruza miradas con Victoria, quien lo observa cautivada por cada detalle de su expresión, y eso es suficiente para que se estremezca y se lo lleve el placer a él también.  
  
Victoria se desliza un poco más hacia abajo en el colchón cuando Jack tantea la cama con una mano, derrotadísimo. Le toma la mano al dragón y deposita un pequeño beso en su frente.  
  
—¿Te encuentras bien, Jack? —inquiere, dulce. Jack sonríe embobado. Le viene justo para alzar el pulgar en señal de que sí, está perfectamente en su absoluto éxtasis, haciéndola reír. Victoria entonces le aparta cuidadosamente el pelo a Christian, besándolo en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Y tú, Christian? —pregunta, en un susurro. Christian asiente despacio, recuperando poco a poco su ritmo normal de respiración.  
  
—Estoy bien, criatura —le responde, enternecido por su pregunta—. ¿Han sido las vistas de tu agrado? —añade, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.  
  
—...Pues sí—admite Victoria—. Tenías razón... —continúa, volviendo la vista a Jack. Christian también lo mira, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro— Está especialmente atractivo cuando no puede más... Los dos lo estáis —se atreve a murmurar, esperando no meter la pata al decirlo.  
  
Christian alza una mano para acariciarle una mejilla, mirándola con auténtica fascinación en sus ojos azules. Nunca se cansará del marrón de sus ojos.  
  
—Tu también eres guapísima —comenta Jack, todavía bastante ido. Victoria ríe un poco.  
  
—¿Siempre es así? —le pregunta a Christian. El shek asiente.  
  
—Pero no te fíes; se repone en seguida —la advierte—. Tiene _mucha_ energía —aclara. A Victoria le queda claro que lo sabe porque lo ha experimentado en su piel.  
  
—Comprendo —responde, divertida.  
  
Finalmente Victoria le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Christian para que la siga, tumbándose junto de Jack de modo que sus rostros queden cerca. El shek la sigue sin mediar palabra, encarando al dragón, quien sonríe al verlos.  
  
—Os quiero muchísimo —declara Jack.  
  
—Nosotros también a ti —sonríe Victoria, indescriptiblemente cómoda junto a ellos.  
  
Ninguno de los tres sabría decir con certeza cómo han llegado a esa situación después de todo lo sucedido, pero sólo les importa lo crucial: ninguno cambiaría absolutamente nada de ella.  
  


* * *

  
Christian es quien les hace notar a Jack y a Victoria que el segundo amanecer comienza a despuntar, y en seguida Jack entra en modo Responsable™. El dragón se incorpora de inmediato y se dirige sin demora al aseo para llenar la gran bañera de agua.  
  
—No podemos relajarnos con tu horario, Vic —resuelve, tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la tina. Victoria le sonríe.  
  
—Gracias, Jack, pero puedo ir sola a la bañera —replica, aunque no es una queja en sí.  
  
Christian acude tras ellos al baño y comienza a asearse por su parte.  
Jack introduce a Victoria en el agua despacio, tras comprobar que la temperatura sea correcta para ella.  
  
—Si te hubieras esperado en la cama también te hubiera traído en brazos a ti —le dice a Christian, jovial. El shek se vuelve apenas para mirarlo por encima del hombro.  
  
—Sigue soñando.  
  
Jack suelta una risilla, animado. Es completamente incapaz de preocuparse por nada en el momento que no sean sus parejas.  
El dragón se cuela en la bañera tras Victoria, dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce. El agua está demasiado caliente para su gusto, pero le sirve esa vez.  
  
—¿No entras? —le pregunta Victoria a Christian, alcanzándole el jabón a Jack. El shek niega con la cabeza, llenando un ordre con agua fría para su uso propio.  
  
—Nos entretendremos si nos bañamos los tres ahora. Y en realidad tengo prisa —explica.  
  
Jack y Victoria lo miran sin comprender.  
  
—¿Prisa para qué? —inquiere Jack, comenzando a enjabonarle el pelo a Victoria.  
  
—Ahora hablaremos de ello —resuelve el shek. En su frase va implícita una petición de que no tarden demasiado en salir del baño para poder hablar.  
  
Cuando Christian sale del aseo para vestirse, Jack todavía está aclarándole el pelo a Victoria.  
  
—¿...Te encuentras bien, Vic? —le susurra el dragón, cuando el unicornio resurge del agua tras sumergirse brevemente. Jack inspecciona las tenues marcas que Yaren le dejó en el cuello a Victoria. Lo alivia ver que no son tan llamativas entonces como lo eran la noche anterior, pero aún así el verlas le crea un nudo en el estómago importante.  
  
Victoria lo coge de la mano y deposita un pequeño beso en el dorso de ésta.  
  
—...Estoy bien... mejor. Estoy con vosotros —el unicornio se gira un poco para sonreírle ligeramente por encima del hombro tras inspirar hondo, prefiriendo quedarse con ese momento—. Estoy deseando comenzar con los ejercicios que me mande Sheima... tengo ganas de entrenar de nuevo. De mejorar.  
  
Victoria sonríe más cuando Jack la abraza con infinito cariño, disfrutando el contacto de su piel. Se moriría de vergüenza de no ser por lo sucedido antes y la nueva intimidad que han encontrado los tres, realmente. Siempre que cree que no puede quererlos más resulta que sí.  
  
—Cuidado con quien se ofrezca voluntario para entrenar contigo, una vez recuperes fuerzas —sonríe Jack.  
  
Se apresuran en acabar de bañarse, y mientras se secan con las toallas les llega la voz de Christian desde la habitación.  
  
—Tenéis correo.  
  
—¿Correo? —inquiere Victoria, saliendo del baño, extrañada. En el alféizar de una de las ventanas puede ver un ave con un mensaje anudado a ella. La joven sonríe, ilusionada: un kibhai— Debe de ser de Shail —comenta, acudiendo a recibir al pájaro níveo.  
  
Jack acude tras Victoria, anudándose bien la toalla a la cintura.  
  
—¿Qué dice? —pregunta, impaciente.  
  
Victoria acaricia suavemente al kibhai antes de desatarle el mensaje que lleva. Tienen que ser buenas noticias, pues Shail no le ha mandado cualquier ave: la especie hermana del kibhai, el kiba, es el símbolo de la Familia Real de Vanissar, la figura del pomo de Sumlaris, la Imbatible... y el kibhai era el emblema de la reina Gainil, la madre de Alexander. Victoria se acuerda mucho de las veces que Alexander le contaba mil cosas sobre la realeza de Nandelt, sobre su familia. Si Shail ha hechizado ese pájaro en concreto para llevarles el mensaje, significa que hay buenas noticias sobre Alexander.  
Al desplegar el papel, Victoria le hace un gesto a Jack para que se acerque a ver la carta, sonriendo al volver a ver la caligrafía de Shail.  
  
A Jack se le escapa un suspiro de puro alivio al leer la tercera línea.  
  
—Lo ha encontrado... —murmura, con los ojos ligeramente empañados. Pero Victoria le señala la siguiente línea de la carta.  
  
—...Pero no se cree que Shail es Shail... ni que tú estás vivo —le explica, disgustada. Jack se yergue, decidido.  
  
—Pues se lo va a tener que creer cuando me vea porque pienso ir a Nanhai a buscarlo y sacarlo de ese agujero en el que Shail dice que está —resuelve, acudiendo directo a la cajonera a por su ropa.  
  
—Jakob, para —lo llama Christian para que se vuelva. Jack se gira hacia él ya con la camisa en la mano.  
  
—Tengo que ir con Shail —explica, pero Christian le sostiene la mirada, serio.  
  
—Todavía no, porque yo me marcho ahora —le dice, y Victoria entiende que ninguno de los dos quiere dejarla sin saber que el otro está allí a su lado. Christian les hace a Victoria y a él un gesto para que tomen asiento en el colchón, y dragón y unicornio obedecen, preocupados al ver cierta tensión en su semblante habitualmente inexpresivo—. Gerde está viva —anuncia Christian, directo al grano.  
  
Victoria tiene que inspirar hondo tras el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda.  
  
—...Pero la mataste —consigue decir Jack, confuso.  
  
—Sí, la maté y así conseguí la Torre —razona Christian, tenso—. Y créeme, me aseguré de que estaba bien muerta. Pero ahora no lo está: al entrar en la mente de Yaren la vi en sus recuerdos más recientes. Ella debe de ser la maestra que le ha enseñado cómo teletransportarse y defenderse con magia —explica, hay una nota de rabia y cierto temor en su voz que a Jack y a Victoria los alarma incluso más.  
  
—...Crees que ella es la nueva reencarnación del Séptimo dios, ¿verdad? —comenta Victoria, en voz queda. Christian asiente despacio.  
  
—Es la única conclusión posible, pero necesito comprobarlo para estar seguro y que podamos obrar con cautela —responde Christian.  
  
—...¿Cómo piensas comprobarlo? —pregunta Jack, aunque ya saben que el plan de Christian cuenta con marcharse de Kazlunn.  
  
—Siguiendo a Yaren; una parte de mi consciencia sigue en su mente. Le he dado cierto margen, pero a estas alturas el vínculo ya es algo débil y debo partir. Cuando regrese estad preparados para marcharnos a la Tierra —finaliza, pero Jack niega en seguida con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie.  
  
—Yo no voy —anuncia. Victoria lo coge de la mano, levantándose despacio.  
  
Lo suponía. Ella haría lo mismo si pudiera.  
  
—¿Te vas a ir a Nanhai? Karevan está por allí de paseo, Jack, no es seguro —le recuerda Christian, más preocupado que severo.  
  
—Precisamente por eso debo ir —replica Jack, angustiado—. No pienso dejar atrás a Shail y a Alexander, son familia.  
  
Christian está a punto de replicar, de decirle que piense también en su propio bienestar, de pedirle que sea sensato porque si Gerde realmente es la Séptima Diosa no dudará en matarlos a los tres. Pero Victoria lo mira y niega con la cabeza, pesarosa.  
  
"No vas a poder convencerlo, Christian." le comunica telepáticamente, cansada. "Es su decisión."  
Christian respira profundamente, sosteniéndole la mirada a Jack.  
  
—...Como quieras —zanja, con menos seguridad de la que le gustaría. Está verdaderamente preocupado por los dos—. Yo debo irme ya, volveré lo antes posible —les promete, y cuando va a dar un paso para recoger a Haiass de la mesa, Victoria le coge una mano y Jack se interpone en su camino.  
  
—No sin despedirte —murmura Jack, antes de besarlo. Christian le devuelve el beso con más dulzura de la habitual, permitiéndose una vez más bajar sus barreras junto a ellos, disfrutando del calor y el cariño de Jack durante los instantes que dura su beso—. Esperaré a que vuelvas y entonces me iré a Nanhai, así que vuelve entero. No se te ocurra morirte —casi lo advierte Jack al apartarse, dejando completamente al descubierto su preocupación por el shek. Christian asiente.  
  
—Me cuidaré de ello —responde, más tranquilo. Jack retrocede un paso entonces, cediéndole espacio a Victoria para que se despida.  
  
Victoria lo mira en silencio un momento, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.  
  
—Ten mucho cuidado con Gerde, Christian... y con Yaren —le pide. Christian apoya la frente con la suya delicadamente.  
  
—Estaré alerta, criatura —le susurra, antes de besarle la frente—. Tú no hagas sobreesfuerzos con tus ejercicios —le recuerda, haciéndola sonreír apenas.  
  
—Haré caso a Sheima —responde Victoria. Todavía lo mira a los ojos unos segundos antes de besarlo.  
  
Los dos acuden al mismo tiempo a besarse, iguales en pensamiento.  
  
"Cuidaré de Jack, no te preocupes." le comunica Victoria, y Christian estrecha su mano suavemente al romper el beso despacio.  
  
"Sé que está en buenas manos." responde el shek.  
  
Victoria le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Jack para que se acerque, y el dragón sonríe un poco. A Christian el abrazo de ambos no lo pilla exactamente desprevenido, más bien no lo pilla preparado. Victoria y Jack lo estrechan a la vez en un cariñoso abrazo doble, y Christian permanece inmóvil un par de segundos antes de poder reaccionar y devolvérselo como buenamente puede.  
  
—Empieza a acostumbrarte a esto, vamos a darte ingentes cantidades de amor —bromea Jack, destensando la situación. Christian esboza una diminuta media sonrisa.  
  
—Trabajaremos en ello —responde Christian, casi como una promesa.  
  
Cuando el shek abandona la estancia en silencio, las miradas de Jack y de Victoria lo acompañan hasta que la puerta se interpone en su camino.  
  
"Te queremos." le transmiten prácticamente a la vez, y Christian esboza una diminuta sonrisa de camino a la terraza.  
  
"Yo también a vosotros." les responde, antes de metamorfosearse. Un instante después, el shek surca el cielo idhunita, alejándose de Kazlunn.  
  


* * *

  
En la habitación de Jack, Victoria relee la carta de Shail sentada en el tocador mientras el dragón le cepilla el pelo con suavidad.  
  
—...No sabes cómo desearía poder abrazar a Shail ahora mismo —comenta Victoria, apesadumbrada—. Alexander no cree que es él... Le debe de haber sentado terriblemente mal —se lamenta. Jack pasa el cepillo plateado de nuevo por sus cabellos marrones.  
  
—...Vic, creo que todavía no te había comentado esto, pero deberías saberlo —comienza, con un nudo en la garganta. Victoria busca su mirada en el espejo y Jack deja el cepillo en el tocador, inspirando hondo— ...Se dice que Alexander mató a su hermano —confiesa, en un murmullo. Victoria frunce el ceño.  
  
—Eso es imposible —responde directamente, convencida. Jack baja la mirada.  
  
—Lo encontraron junto al cadáver de Amrin tras la batalla de Awa, Vic... estaba transformado —explica, cuando Victoria se vuelve para encararlo—. Le arrancó el brazo a Denyal. Shail... Shail trató de contenerlo, pero no pudo. Estuvo a punto de matarlo... no lo reconocía.  
  
—Jack, Alexander moriría mil veces antes de hacerle daño a Amrin —replica Victoria—. Nos habló muchísimas veces de él, de lo unidos que estaban. Me niego a creer que lo asesinara a sangre fría.  
  
Victoria comprende que Jack quiere pensar como ella pero se ve incapaz.  
  
—Ya, pero... cuando se transforma no reconoce a nadie. No reconoció a Shail, no me reconocía a mí en Limbhad... —razona Jack, pesaroso. Le gustaría tanto creer en la inocencia de Alexander...  
  
—Jack, ¿tenía Amrin marcas de garras o de dientes? —rebate Victoria. El dragón tarda unos segundos en responder, haciendo memoria.  
  
—...Creo que dijeron que la herida que lo mató fue una de espada —después de que Shail le contara todo sobre la batalla de Awa, hizo ciertas pesquisas que le dieron algo más de información, pero sólo consiguió hundirse más en su culpa por no haber estado allí para Alexander y para Shail.  
  
—Entonces no fue Alexander —zanja Victoria—. ¿O de verdad crees que después de todo lo que nos contó sobre su familia sería capaz de atravesar a su propio hermano con la espada que le legó su madre?  
  
La pregunta parece darle fuerza de nuevo a la esperanza de Jack.  
  
—...No. No, tienes razón... —reflexiona, alzando la mirada de nuevo. Tiene sentido, en realidad, y le duele no haber llegado antes a ese proceso de pensamiento— Dioses, pero todo Idhún piensa que asesinó a su hermano, Vic...  
  
Victoria se esfuerza por ponerse en pie.  
  
—Pues todo Idhún se equivoca. Y... lo demostraremos si hace falta —propone, determinada. Jack asiente, serio.  
  
—Hablaré con él cuando lo saque de esa cueva. Le preguntaré qué quiere hacer, si volver a Vanissar para tomar el trono, o alejarse de la vida pública... Pero decida lo que decida estaremos ahí para él. Para apoyarlo como él ha hecho con nosotros —resuelve Jack, aunque se le empañan los ojos. Lo destroza pensar en el efecto que ha tenido en Alexander su falsa muerte. Tiene tantas ganas de decirle que está bien. De devolverle aunque sea una mínima parte del apoyo que él le ha brindado siempre, desde el día en que lo vio salir del cascarón.  
  
Cuando Victoria lo abraza, se le escapa un pequeño sollozo.  
  
—Creo que haces bien en quedarte e ir con él, Jack. Shail te necesita para ayudarlo, y Alexander necesita vuestra ayuda —comenta la joven, comprensiva—. Pero tened mucho cuidado los tres, por favor os lo pido —casi le suplica, y Jack asiente enérgicamente y la estrecha entre sus brazos dulcemente.  
  
—Eso haremos.  
  
Los dos son perfectamente conscientes de que por mucho que no lo deseen, van a tener que separarse tarde o temprano: que Victoria se marchará a la Tierra con Christian temporalmente y que Jack se quedará en Idhún.  
La indeseada separación llega con los vientos del dios Yohavir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: no escribo erótica
> 
> Also yo: *procede a escribir un horny moment LARGO bastante detallado sin llegar a rozar la erótica*
> 
> Who would've thought? Not me.


End file.
